This Feels Like Falling In Love
by to-be-slytherin
Summary: Forgive and forget– not so simple is it? The war is over. Draco Malfoy finally freely admits that he's in love with Hermione Granger, but giving in to these emotions won't be as easy as it seems when the girl you love seems like she could never possibly love you back. Or could Draco Malfoy change that? (Characters belong to J.K Rowling, OOC) (MA for language, smut, abuse)
1. Everything Hurts

**October 1998, 6 months after the war**

The Autumn weather was perfectly suitable for how Hermione had felt for the longest time, even before the war. But now, it seemed to portray different emotions– empty and desolate. She sat alone in her private compartment watching the colorful– but to Hermione seemed lifeless– leaves fly right by as the train neared it's destination to King's Cross Station where her friends– no family– Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley, were waiting for her.

The surprise phone call to Harry that morning surprised them. Hermione, after 3 months of being in a drunken stupor with Harry and Ron decided to finally go to Australia to find her parents and restore their memories. She desperately wanted to right after the war, but she couldn't. For then, she needed to mourn with everyone. But after all the funerals, came the drinking. Hermione and Harry, upon the Weasely matriarch's insistence, had taken up residence at the Burrow. However, things weren't lively and bubbly like it used to be. How could it be with all that's happened?

Hermione and Harry spoke briefly about returning back to Grimmauld Place and restoring it. They felt as if they were a burden on the Weasely family especially in this time of darkness. Fred's death had shifted the family beyond recognition. How could it have not? He was family.

George never left his room. He drank himself into a stupor trying to numb the pain of literally losing his other half. Not only that, but he couldn't handle the affliction that passed through everyone's face when they saw him. He looked too much like his brother. They were twins after all. It had gotten so bad for George that he couldn't handle looking into a mirror. Every time he did, he'd fall into this pit of extreme hysterics to the point where he'd had to be subdued by healers. He'd then become a shell of his former self. Not talking, not eating, not sleeping– just lying in bed staring into nothingness. He was there but he wasn't. Time varied for him. One day he'd just get up, go back to drinking then suddenly fly into a fit of rage where he'd have to be subdued again and the cycle would continue.

The joke shop had been closed right before the war. Now, no one really knows when it would open again, if ever. It was a brother business and George just couldn't comprehend going on without Fred. On top of that, no one was really up for joking or pranking about when so much has happened.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione had become drinking buddies, much to everyone's dismay, but who could blame them? For them, it was a reprieve from all the horrors they faced and all the horrors that's yet to come when dealing with their post-traumatic stress. Every night, they awake in their own rooms from the night terrors. And every night, they each sleep in their own rooms muffled to hide the screams of their anguished past. Then during the day, they'd drink themselves blind until they wake up sweating, after reliving their horrors in their sleep, a place that's supposed to grant them oasis. Then, the whole cycle would continue again.

No one pretended to be okay, and that was okay. They knew they had a right to hurt. Everyone affected by the war did. But when mourn turns into self-destruction, enough becomes enough.

One day, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were almost drunk to the point where things started to become blurry. It was only 10 in the morning. Ginny knocked lightly on the door to let them know that breakfast was ready. Before, it was unusual to eat breakfast this late, but everyone couldn't fathom to wake up earlier than need be. Majority of the time, it's because they had to force themselves out of bed and continue on with their life because after all, life only moves forward.

When no one had replied to Ginny's insistent knocking, she stormed in and the anger emanating from her was palpable. In their drunken haze, the trio could've sworn steam was coming out of her ears. The fierce red-head gave them the yelling of a lifetime, and for someone younger than them, it gave them quite a scare. This was coming from three people who went through more than anyone should in their lifetime.

_"Listen, you three, I get what you've gone through was beyond apprehensible and downright horrifying that you can't even talk about it, but you are all going down the path of self-destruction and none of us will have it. I don't understand and won't try to understand because I won't be able to, of what happened. All I know is that it broke you three. But you did not go through a war and live only to die by inane intoxication. I know I'm being harsh and blunt but I can't stand this anymore. Harry Potter, Andromeda left Teddy in your care before she died. You need to step up and fulfill your duty as his guardian. We're all hurting and no one can ever understand another's pain. But you are not exclusive to it, but what's important is we get through it together. Because together is all we have." _

The crack in her voice at what she said next rang in their ears. It's what really got them to hear her out.

_"Look, we've been through a war. Something no one should ever have had to go through. We may have won the war, but we lost everything. We lost the people we love, we lost our innocence, we lost ourselves. The pain will never go away and we'll never fully heal from it, but time only moves forward and soon we'll learn how to live with it. Because that's all we could do. Live. Our time in this life is limited, that much is certain. But we'll get through it because we have each other. I know you want to drink yourselves into a stupor but I want these binges to stop now. If you want to fight me on this you will most definitely face my wrath. No one's going to live your life for you. Keep that in mind."_

Hermione could recall the way she marched out of the room furiously wiping her tears only to be followed by Ron. Before Harry could get up, Hermione told him that she was going to go to Australia to finally find her parents and bring them back. Harry had pulled her into his embrace and for a moment they just held each other, trying to gain strength from the other.

When Hermione announced she was going to Australia to find her parents, everyone voiced their support as well as concern. Ron had even offered to go along with her. However, Hermione felt that it was important she do it alone, also the fact that there was a lingering awkwardness between Ron and Hermione.

They tried to make it work, they really did. But the pressure of everything pushed them apart. Not only that, but Hermione couldn't fully get over the way Ron had left her and Harry during their Horcrux hunt. The whole ordeal pushed Harry and Hermione closer than anyone could fathom. Harry still held some lingering resentment towards his best mate and the fact that Ron seemed to have a chip on his shoulder and some doubt about the extent of Harry and Hermione's friendship caused Ron to never fully get over _his_ resentment of them and their closeness. It especially didn't help that when Harry or Hermione had nightmares too terrible, they would only find calmness in each other's arms. Neither was really able to sleep unless they were holding each other and that didn't sit well for either Ron or Ginny. But the siblings just didn't have it in them to say anything.

It was clear that Ron's relationship with either Harry or Hermione was different from what they had with each other. He knew that abandoning them at a time when they needed each other the most, letting his insecurities cause a divide between them, all lead to him being kind of an outsider when it came to them. Of course, he'd never say, none of them would. They were comfortable acting oblivious because it would ruin their dynamic. It doesn't mean the bitterness didn't go away. Thus, the relationship with Hermione never blossomed beyond a few kisses and 3 weeks of awkwardness. The relationship between Harry and Ron, however, became distant.

* * *

It had been a little under 2 months since Hermione left for Australia and nothing could have been more wrong in her life. She spent the majority of the time searching for Monica and Wendell Wilkins, the aliases she disguised her parents as after obliviating herself from their memories and convincing them to move to Australia.

Hermione was frantically searching for them and just when she was about to lose hope, she came across a small dental private practice called _Wilkin's Dentistry. _Hermione took a chance and rushed in. When she had asked the receptionist if Monica and Wendell Wilkins worked there, the petite woman's face had turned solemn when she told Hermione that they had tragically gotten into a car crash and how Monica died 3 days later at the hospital and Wendell died 2 weeks later.

Hermione felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She said a shaky _thank you_ and without thinking twice, apparated back to the hotel she was staying and cried herself sick. She couldn't bring herself to even ask more about them nor could she ask where they were even buried. All Hermione knew was that it felt like someone had broken her all over again. And suddenly, Hermione found herself blaming no one but herself, for what? Not going to them and bringing them back right after the war? Being selfish and wallowing in self-pity when she could've gotten her parents instead?_ All of the above_ was what Hermione thought.

When it seemed like she had cried herself dry, without thinking twice, she apparated to the airport, called up Harry, and told him she was coming home and to pick her up from King's Cross. Sure she could just apparate from King's Cross, but she desperately needed her best friend– her brother. It didn't even occur to her to just get an international portkey home. Maybe it did, but in the recess of her mind, the long trip was able to help her think clearly.

* * *

When the train came to a stop, Hermione wiped a wayward tear from her cheek before double-checking that she had her beaded bag with the undetectable extension charm and her wand. As soon as she stepped foot on the platform and saw Harry waving her over excitedly, Ron with his hands in his pocket smiling sheepishly, and Ginny carrying a napping Teddy, the dam broke and Hermione felt as though she was going to collapse any second. Luckily, before she even knew it, Harry was holding her up, crushing her to him as though their lives depended on their embrace. They knew they were causing a scene, but frankly, they just didn't give a damn.

Hermione vaguely recalled Harry telling Ron and Ginny to go and take Teddy with them back to the burrow, and that he'd take care of her. Hermione also vaguely recalled the small protest they made before Harry said in a no-arguments tone to _go now. _

After they left, Harry pulled away from Hermione and pulled her to a hidden alcove where he once again wrapped his arms around Hermione and apparated them to Grimmauld Place.

"Grimmauld Place? You fixed the wards?" Hermione sniffled.

Harry let out a small chuckle. "Of course, that would be the first thing you asked. But yes, I fixed the wards so only I could apparate in here. Ginny doesn't know it yet and neither does Ron, but I'm planning to move here after I fixed it up."

"What about Teddy? When are you going to let the Weasely's know?"

Harry sighed, "I'm Teddy's godfather, he's my responsibility. I guess I'll tell them once this place is all done."

Hermione contemplated this. Remus and Tonks named Harry as Edward Remus Lupin's godfather. But when they died, Tonk's mother, Andromeda Tonks neé Black had become sole guardian. However, not long after the funerals, Andromeda had died from a heart attack and Harry became the next sole guardian. She always had a weak heart after her husband, Ted Tonks, death.

Teddy Lupin was a big reason Harry picked up his act and to the surprise of everyone, he adapted instantly. Of course he had plenty help, mainly from Ginny who seemed to be meant for the role as a mother.

_Ginny._

"Ginny will be furious with you," Hermione said.

"I know that but Mrs. Weasely would never let her live with me before we even get married, you know that. Plus, it'll give us all space. They need their space. They need to be together, just them, as a family."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "You know they practically think of you as one of their sons, right?"

Harry nodded stiffly, "It's not the same. I just– I shouldn't be there," he said tightly.

Hermione saw the way his brilliant emerald eyes darken and she understood.

"You know none of this was your fault right. You did what you had to do just like everyone else did what _they_ had to," she smiled sadly before giving him a brief hug.

After pulling away, Harry led them over to the rickety staircase where they sat shoulder to shoulder on the steps.

"Talk to me," Harry said quietly.

Hermione chewed on the cuticles of her thumb– a bad habit of hers– trying to gather her thoughts and convince herself that it was real. Her parents are dead. When her glassy eyes met Harry's she let out the most heartwrenching sob he'd ever heard and collapsed into his arms. Crying. Crying for the stupid blood prejudices. Crying for everyone who had to fight in the war. Crying for Harry, Ron, and herself for being thrust into the middle of it. Crying for the way she was tortured that night because people believed she was merely dirt under their feet. Crying because of stupid, bloody Voldemort. Crying because her parents are dead because she felt it was her fault she didn't come to them sooner. Crying because life just wasn't fair. That this life felt more like hell.

Harry held Hermione for how long, they did not know. It didn't matter to them. Hermione yearned the comfort of her best friend– her brother– and Harry would drop everything just to hold Hermione when she needed him to. No, their relationship wasn't romantic. Their relationship would never extend beyond being siblings. They just loved each other, point-blank.

When Hermione's sobs finally died down to sniffles and Harry's shirt was practically drenched in her tears and snot, Hermione pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. They both stared straight forward into who knew what and their bums were aching from the uncomfortable wood of the stairs.

"My parents passed away," she whispered quietly.

Harry snapped his head to her so fast and so abruptly, he had forgotten she was resting her head there and his chin hit her forehead.

"Harry," Hermione whined, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically, rubbing his chin.

"How?" He asked.

Hermione dropped her hand from her head and twiddled her thumbs together.

"Car crash. If only I went to them so–"

"Hermione–" Harry interrupted sternly, "–don't you dare finish that sentence. This isn't your fault. You did what you could to keep them safe. You couldn't have known something tragic like this would happen."

"I know but if onl–"

"No," Harry said firmly. "No. I will not have you blame yourself for something you couldn't have controlled. You weren't ready to face them all those months ago and that's okay. They would've understood. They always did. It's not your fault Hermione, and I'm so sorry you lost them," he said more gently.

They sat quietly for a few moments. Only the creaks of the old house and the Autumn breeze howling through the cracks and holes of the house filled the silence.

"You know, I think what hurts the most is that they died not knowing who I was. That in the end, I still couldn't save them from this cruel twisted thing called life," Hermione said.

"I think they eventually remembered, in their final moments. I think now, they're watching you and they're so proud of the person you've become. Strong, resilient, brave. You're exactly who they raised you to be and I think– no I know– that wherever they are, they're proud of you and they love you. Just like I do and don't forget that. I think, no matter how hard we try, we can never save everyone. We can certainly try, but you know what, Hermione? Some things just are. Some things are inevitable and some things just happen because life will always be unpredictable. We can scorn it as much as we like but in the end, we gotta just live with it and move forward."

"Your parents wouldn't want you to damn this life and be filled with regret and hatred. They'd want you to live and be happy. I know you'll miss them. I miss my parents even though I never really knew them. I miss Sirius, and Remus, and even Snape because they gave me a part of my parents and more importantly they took care of me. Even Snape in his own cold and callous way. As Ginny said, the pain will always be there, but we'll learn to live with it. It just takes time."

Hermione sniffled and wiped away the free-flowing tears from her pink cheeks and giggled. "Who knew Harry Potter was so insightful?"

Harry grinned and just shook his head.

"I was thinking," Harry started, turning serious. "you and I should fix this place up and move in it together. You, me, and Teddy."

"I don't think Ginny would be too fond of that...Or Mrs. Weasely for that matter," Hermione added as an afterthought.

Ginny was notorious for her jealousy of Hermione and Harry's relationship. They were both aware of the heat they would receive if they were to go through with it.

"Let me handle Ginny. Plus it's not like I won't open up the floo for them. This place will always be welcomed to them. And I don't think they'll put up much of a fight, honestly. I think they need their space just like we'll need ours," Harry said.

"Why don't you just propose to Ginny? You two are clearly meant for each other and we both know she's _it_ for you. Plus Ginny's practically been in love with you since she first met you," Hermione joked.

Harry didn't respond but he had a boyish grin on his face, staring at nothing in particular, Hermione gasped.

"No! You're actually going to propose?" She squealed.

"As you said, she's _it_ for me. I won't do it now or any time soon. But in the near future, most definitely."

"I'm happy for you and you know I'll support you 100% of the way. As long as you're happy and she's happy, that's all I care about and that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Hermione. You know I love you, right?"

Hermione titled her head to the side and smiled, "And I love you, little brother."

Hermione once again rested her head on his shoulder and they sat in the comfortable silence once again.

"I miss your parents," Harry sighed.

Hermione remained silent. She knew all too well that what Harry needed to say would come out best if she let him process what he needs to say on his own.

"Your parents– your parents took me in after the Dursely's kicked me out for blowing up my bint of an aunt. They made me feel like I had an actual family. Like you were actually my sister. The Weasely's took me in when the first met me and I'll forever be grateful to them. But I don't know. It's...different. With your family, I didn't feel like such an outsider because I was exposed to as much magic as you were. I actually felt like I belong. It felt like I finally knew what it feels like to have parents. I really miss them." Harry's voice cracked as he voiced his last sentiment.

Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and cupped both of Harry's cheeks in her hands. His expressive emerald eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

"You, Harry Potter, will always be my brother no matter what. We would always be your family. I also think mum was planning on adopting you. She and dad loved you so much– you know after he got over that fact that there was nothing between us." Harry let out a laugh and smiled at Hermione.

"But you and I, we're brother and sister. It's you and me, always," Hermione declared, her voice wavering.

"Until the very end," Harry said, finally giving in to his emotions and letting himself cry.

The duo held each other once more. Their embrace was fierce as if they were too scared that the other would slip through their grasp if they let go for even a little. They don't know how long they sat there. They just couldn't bring themselves to think about anything else.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I decided to rewrite This Feels Like Falling In Love. Frankly, I really disliked how I had written it before and I just hated the direction it was going in that I was unmotivated to even continue, so I decided to start fresh. I hope you enjoy this new version and thank you so so much for reading.

Love Always,to-be-slytherin


	2. Normality or Something Like It

Harry and Hermione spent most of the day talking and comforting each other at Grimmauld Place as well as fixing it up with the help of Kreacher who had pleaded to Harry not to set him free. He threw a tantrum that would rifle even a child's and after repeatedly apologizing for being so callous before, Harry finally relented. Hermione didn't even fight him on it. She just couldn't. She rather liked to keep her sanity, thank you very much.

Though, as much as Hermione advocated for the welfare of elves, Hermione knew they just wanted to serve. It made them happy, she begrudgingly admitted after a whole lot of elves practically scorned her for trying to free them back at Hogwarts. Still, she still hoped to one day get them fair treatment.

"I think once we fix a few more things, paint the walls, change the floorboards, and add furniture, we're good to move in," Hermione smiled.

"So about a week or 2 you'd say?"

"Yeah, a week or 2. We could go furniture shopping on the weekend but–" suddenly Hermione was cut off by a shrill woman screeching as if she had no breath to waste.

"HOW DARE YOU HALF-BLOOD AND FILTHY MUDBLOOD DARE INVADE THE HOUSE OF BLACK! YOU FILTH DO NOT DESERVE TO BE HERE. YOU DO NOT DESERVE ANYTHING. FILTH! FILTH!," the woman screeched.

Hermoine completely froze. She hadn't been called mudblood since the war. Since that night. Hermione's wand– her new once since hers had been taken by snatchers– fell to the floor with a thud. Suddenly all the sounds around her became muffled. She couldn't hear any more of the slurs. She couldn't hear Harry's frantic voice as he tried to snap her out of her state.

She felt a chill run up her spine so cold, similar to the harsh, cold breeze she felt when she heard the crack of apparition appear all around them the moment Harry said the forbidden name.

It was as if Hermione's vision had become tunneled and she blearily saw Harry shaking her then mouth _shit_ before running to a room down the corridor.

Hermione took a big gasp of breath before she felt her legs give out.

_Mudblood!_

_Mudblood!_

The word rings through her ears in Bellatrix's voice.

_Mudblood!_

_"What else did you take from my vault! Answer Me or I shall run you through with my knife!" _The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange from that night ran through her ears. Her eyes snapped down to the exposed slur on her arm. It was still red and raised. Hermione felt like her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets with the intensity of her stare. Her breaths were ragged and it felt like there was a weight on her chest, restricting her breathing. She couldn't breathe. She needed oxygen. She needed to breathe before she passed out.

All of a sudden a paper bag was pushed against her mouth, being held there by Harry. He gripped her arm and forced her hand into a position so she was holding the paper bag against her mouth, inhaling then exhaling heavily. Hermione didn't even notice Harry cradle her in his arms tightly, rocking them back and forth.

Hermione's breathing and heart rate gradually slowed. When she seemed as if she was about to faint any second, Harry summoned Kreacher, who looked genuinely concerned and asked him to get Hermione a glass of water. He popped back in after a second and Harry hurriedly took the glass from his hands and helped Hermione to a drink.

When it seemed as if she had finally gotten back in touch with reality, she let out a shaky breath and mumbled, "I'm fine."

Harry let out a gasp of relief and hurried his face in Hermione's soft curls. If Hermione felt him trembling with worry and fear, she didn't say anything.

"Shit, 'Mione. You scared the absolute shit out of me," Harry murmured in hair, still rocking her back and forth. Though, Hermione suspected it was more for his comfort than hers.

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. That was Walburga Black's portrait. I silenced it, I did, but I guess it wore off. Either that or it possesses some dark magic. Most likely the latter. Oh 'Mione."

"I-it's okay, Harry. That wasn't supposed to happen. It's not your fault."

Harry loosened his hold on Hermione and fixed his glasses that was skewed. "I've been trying to get rid of it, I just don't know how. I tried asking Kreacher, but he didn't know either. It's like it's permanently stuck to the wall."

Hermione let out a shaky breath and stood from the floor, picking up her wand while she was at it. She brushed the wood against her palm, remembering how she came to get it. _Dragon heartstring core from the Ukraine Iron-belly dragon that they used to escape Gringotts. _

_"My friend Charlie Weasley tracked down and found the Ukraine Iron-Belly as a favor to me. She was found in a cave not far from where we jumped off it's back. I just, it seemed I don't know, meant to be. Can you please use it as a core for my new wand?" Hermione desperately asked. _

_"This is highly unusual, Miss Granger. But as an exception to you, I will try. Though, I can't promise the wand will choose you as it's master."_

_A few days later and Ollivander had presented Hermione with a 12", ash, dragon heartstring. _

_Hermione instantly felt the rush of warmth to her fingers and she actually felt she could take on the world again. With a swish, all the lights in Ollivanders store brightened, almost blindingly. _

_"You, Miss Granger, are one extremely powerful witch. A powerful wand like this is truly destined for a witch who can wield its power."_

Hermione shook her head from her thoughts and with a determined look, marched to the room she vaguely saw Harry run in to. Harry followed in close pursuit to the study and watched worriedly as Hermione stared down Walburga's portrait with contempt. Walburga was yelling and seething silently due to the silencing charm and Hermione had to admit, it was really satisfying at how horrified and vexed the bitch looked.

With one glance down at her wand Hermione pointed it at the portrait and with a nonverbal incantation, she blew the wall up into smoke and dust. The portrait was still in tack, lying on the floor and the shock plastered across Walburga's face was a sight to be seen.

Hermione walked up to the portrait, picked it up, and with one spiteful glare, ran her fist right through the canvas. Satisfied with the hole, Hermione levitated the portrait then cast a fiendfyre. Before it could actually take form, however, Hermione put it out and nothing was left of Walburga Black.

When Hermione looked over to Harry, it was to see his already messy raven hair standing on end. His eyes were wide like owls, glasses were skewed, and his mouth was opened agape. He'd been through many things in his short life, and in that short life. he'd witnessed Hermione's infamous temper and her knack for revenge, but that moment really took the cake. Harry was truly and utterly gobsmacked.

"It's what she deserved," Hermione muttered and brusquely walked out.

"T-t-totally," Harry said, his voice cracking.

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived at the burrow right at dinner time. They were greeted with warm hugs like the usual, but it didn't feel like it used to.

Hermione placed a kiss on Teddy Lupin's head before Harry took him from his high chair and cradled him in his arms while the beautiful baby drank milk from his bottle.

Mrs. Weasely led them to the table and motioned for them to take a seat.

"Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasely started, "w-what happened in Australia? Ginerva and Ronald said when you got back you were upset. You know you can talk to me."

Hermione stuttered for a few seconds. _Just straight to the point?_

Harry placed a reassuring arm around her and smiled encouragingly. No one caught the way Ron and Ginny grimaced at the gesture. They didn't want to be jealous, honestly. But they couldn't help it.

"I went to go look for them. I spent 2 months just looking for them. When I finally thought I found them, someone who worked for them told me that they h-had died in a car crash."

Suddenly there were the squeaks of chairs sliding across the floor and Hermione was being engulfed by members of the Weasely family who shared their condolences.

Ron squeezed her shoulder and told her he was sorry for her loss. It wasn't awkward for the first time between them. Just a genuine exchange.

Mrs. Weasely held on to her longer than anyone else and Hermione didn't mind one bit. The hug felt...homely. It had been long since she had felt the warmth of a parent figure. When they pulled away, Mrs. Weasely's eyes were rimmed red and glassy just like Hermione's.

"Oh look at me blubbering. Dear, I'm truly sorry for your loss. Your parents were good people but just know, you'll always have us," Mrs. Weasley said, wiping her eyes.

"I do and I'm extremely grateful for you all."

Mrs. Weasely wiped the tears away from Hermione's cheeks then took her seat again.

After everyone got settled in and began eating Hermione leaned over to whisper to Harry, "Harry, maybe you should at least ask Ginny if she'd want to move in with us when you talk to her."

"Hermione, I already told you–"

"I know, Harry, but she'll still appreciate it." Hermione was no stranger to Ginny's jealousy. It wasn't over the top, but there had been times where it got in the way of their friendship to the point Ginny would feel threatened and stopped talking to her for days.

"Yeah, alright," Harry nodded.

"What are you two whispering about over there," Ginny asked.

Hermione and Harry's head snapped up to where she was sitting across from them and their eyes almost resembled owls.

"I'll talk to you about it later, Gin," Harry said.

Ginny's eyes moved to Hermione for a moment then to Harry's. "Alright," she said cooly.

Hermione cleared her throat and continued eating.

* * *

Harry and Ginny had just finished putting Teddy to bed. Harry tried to delay their talk because he'd known she'd be completely furious but time was time.

Ginny's attention turned from Teddy's sleeping form to Harry. She had an expecting look that always made Harry want to shy away. She left the small room and went to her's next door with Harry hesitantly following behind.

She took a seat on the bed, crossed her arms over her chest, and raised a brow, waiting for Harry to start talking.

_Straight to the point. _"Hermione and I were thinking about moving to Grimmauld Place after we fixed it up. Her, me, and Teddy," Harry said cautiously.

"Oh, like a little family?"

"Come on, Ginny. Don't be like that."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "Why?"

"We just we figured your family needs the space...and so do we."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Ginny, I just meant that Hermione and I– we think it's best we deal with everything in the way we need to and you can deal with everything as a family. It just doesn't feel right being here for us."

"Did Hermione say all of this?" She asked in a low tone.

Harry felt his temper rise. He loves Ginny, he truly does. It just pisses him off that her anger and jealousy of his and Hermione's friendship was mainly directed at Hermione.

"No, Ginny," he clipped. "I offered. I've been working on Grimmauld Place so I could move there. I love you and your family, I really do. But I can't live here."

"Well, why not?" She almost yelled.

Harry huffed out a breath and pulled on his hair. "Damn it, Ginny. Hermione lost her parents. You l-lost Fred. I just– I'm not asking you to support it. I'm not asking you to understand or be happy about it. I just need you to accept it and not give me or Hermione trouble for this. We need this"

Harry knew the fight was over by the way Ginny's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"W-what happened between the two of you?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry stared at her for a moment. Her expression was timorous, but he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell anyone. Neither he, Hermione, nor Ron were able to talk about their time on the run. Well, not yet anyway.

"I can't, Ginny– I just– I can't talk about it. Please don't make me. Just know I love you and I will only ever love you. Nothing happened between me and Hermione. Nothing ever will. Please, just stop feeling so threatened by her," Harry pleaded for her to understand.

Ginny wiped her eyes. "It's hard, Harry. I love you and it hurts that you can't talk to me. It hurts that you can only ever go to Hermione with this. It hurts knowing that you guys only feel safe in each other's arms and you can only fall asleep when you're next to her. It hurts that every time you look at her you have this look like you worship the ground she walks on."

"Oh, love," Harry breathed and kneeled in front of Ginny, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry. I really want to talk to you, I do. It's just I'm not ready yet. I don't know when I'll be or if I'll ever be, but I will tell you one day. I don't worship Hermione, I just care for her and love her. Hermione's my sister. That's all she'll ever be. But you, you're just it for me. You're the love of my life even if we're too young. And let me tell you something, every night on the run, I watched the Marauders Map just to see your footsteps walk around the castle. It gave me peace of mind that helped me push through. Knowing you were at least as safe as you could be– it kept me going."

"Don't ever doubt my love for you. Don't think anyone could ever replace you, I mean come on, you're helping me raise Teddy. You and I are practically a family already. Hermione is my sister. I love her, but don't think of it as anything more than it really is. It's putting a dent in your friendship and let's be real, you're each other's only girl friend– well besides Luna. And it doesn't hurt only me that you don't trust us, it hurts her because you're pushing her away because of it."

"You know at dinner, she was telling me to ask you to move in with us," he chuckled. "I told her before that your mother would never allow that. Plus you-you need to be with your family and mourn properly. I've been selfish and letting you take care of me when I was on my drinking binge on top of taking care of my godson. Maybe in a few weeks or a few months, you could move in with us. Of course, I'll expect you to visit almost daily and maybe you can convince your parents to let you sleepover, tell them you'll be staying in a different room so they or any of your brothers won't try to murder me."

Ginny smiled. "I won't promise that there won't be times I won't get jealous of you and Hermione, but I do promise I won't let it come between you and me and me and her. I think you're right though. But don't be surprised when in a month or 2, I'll be badgering mum and dad to let me move in with you and Hermione. You can't keep me from Teddy."

Harry chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. Tell Hermione I'm sorry, yeah?"

"I think you should talk to her and tell her yourself. She misses you, you know. Plus I think she needs someone to talk to who's not me. Ron and her they're–"

"I know. Call her in?"

"Of course. Goodnight, Ginny. I love you."

"And I love you. I am sorry– for overreacting and being jealous."

"I know you are," Harry smiled. He ran his hand through the fiery red hair he loves so much and placed a kiss on the top of her head before he left to get Hermione.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door and walked in when she heard the muffled _come in_.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione said, "Harry said you wanted to talk to me?"

Ginny was sitting in the middle of her bead crissed-cross, smiling sheepishly at Hermione. She patted the spot in front of her and Hermione sat down in the same position.

"I just wanted to apologize," Ginny started. Her bright blue eyes were wide and genuine.

Hermione tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows. "For what?"

"Being jealous of you and Harry. I just– I can't help it sometimes. You–you two were best friends before I ever came along. He loves you and practically worships the ground you walk on." This took Hermione completely out of surprise, but she just sat in silence and listened to Ginny get everything off her chest. "I was crazy over him since I met him and I never thought he'd ever see me as anything other than Ron's little sister. But then that changed. He finally noticed me." Hermione watched as a dreamy smile stretched across the youngest Weasley's face and felt herself smile as well.

"He finally noticed me," Ginny whispered more to herself than Hermione. "He finally noticed me, but you and he were closer than he and I could ever be and dare I say closer than he and Ron were. Sure they were best mates first– he was Harry's first friend. But the time of friendship doesn't matter, the value of it does. You both, even through petty fights, will always stick together. I know if it comes down to it, he'd choose you over anyone and you'd do the same– and no, don't deny it. I understand, really. We all do. I was jealous. I thought me and him were too good to be true and thought one day he'll wake up and realize that maybe you're meant for him and not me...and I was jealous. I still get jealous and I let it get in the way of my relationship with him and my friendship with you."

Ginny smiled sadly at Hermione. "You were my first ever girl friend. Growing up as the only girl with 7 brothers, I didn't really understand typical girls. I preferred Quidditch over make-up and dressing up. Then I met you. Someone who doesn't get or really care for those typical girl things like me– just books, and learning, and how to keep Harry and Ron from dying. I value our friendship. Even if we were 2 years apart in age and I was a school year behind, you always treated me like your equal. Unlike my vapid brother who just treats me like a little girl. Point is, I value our friendship, Hermione, and I'm really sorry jealousy got to my head. I can get a little crazy."

"Even if you and my brother didn't work out, which by the way, was an awful pairing to begin with–" Hermione laughed and nodded at this, "–you'd still always be like a sister to me."

The two girls stared at each other for a moment, just exchanging watery smiles.

"You'd end up being my sister anyways. Harry is my brother after all." Ginny giggled at this.

"You don't ever have to worry about Harry or me. As for worshiping the ground, I walk on– that's far from the truth. He fights me a lot on decisions then relents because let's face it, he knows I'm rarely ever wrong and knows I only want the best for him. He doesn't worship me, he respects and cares for me and me, him. You, on the other hand, he worships. When he looks at you and watches you, he just has this look as if you were his whole world. Harry may have not noticed you in the same way you wanted him to before and later than you wanted him to, he's oblivious like that, but he never thought of you as 'just Ron's little sister'. He loves you so much. I love you too. You'll always be my friend– my sister. I'll always be here for you no matter what just like I know you would be for me. All I've ever wanted for Harry since I first met him and since he was trapped into all this V-Voldemort business was for him to be happy. You make him happy like I know he makes you. All I ever wanted was for you two to be happy and happy together. I accept your apology."

Ginny pulled Hermione in for a tight hug. When they pulled away she was wiping her cheeks and sniffling, but she was smiling.

"Ugh, look at me being selfish all over again. I'm here whining about Harry and you when your–your parents, Hermione. I'm so sorry about your parents," Ginny frowned.

"I know. It's just–" Hermione cut off. She shook her head and willed her tears not to fall.

"Hermione, talk to me, please? You know you can," Ginny said soothingly, sitting next to Hermione and wrapping her arms around her shoulder.

At that moment, Hermione wanted to laugh at how much Ginny and Harry were alike, but she couldn't.

Hermione took a deep breath and covered her eyes with the heels of her palm.

"E-everything hurts," she whimpered. "Not just emotionally anymore. I physically hurt everywhere. I tried my best and it still wasn't enough. I felt like it's my fault because I didn't get to them sooner." She choked on a sob before continuing. "I miss them so much and I'm sorry I couldn't tell them I love them one last time. And I'm just drained. It feels like life just drained me for all I'm worth and I'm tired. I feel like I want to just go to sleep and never wake up, but that's funny because I can't even go to sleep without those fucking nightmares tormenting me. I can't even get through the night unless Harry is there holding me just so I feel like I'm safe. And even then–even then– I still can't have one minute of peace, one minute where I don't remember everything we've been through and feel like I just want to crawl into a hole and shut myself away from life, from my own head, from everything."

Ginny was crying for her friend. She felt her heart shatter at just how broken she sounded. At how much she had given up on herself.

"You know today, at Grimmauld Place, Walburga Black's portrait somehow got through the silencing charm Harry put up and started screaming all the things I've heard throughout my life and through the war. She called me mu-mu– she called me that word, and suddenly, it started ringing through my head. Over and over. I started hearing it in Bellatrix's voice, the way she taunted me the night she– the night she tortured me and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel anything or really see or hear anything. I just felt panic. I felt like my chest was going to explode any second and for a moment, I really hoped it would."

"I'm tired, Ginny. I'm tired of living this way. It's like my life has gone monotone and I don't have it in me to keep living this way. I'm supposed to be strong. Harry called me resilient, strong, and brave...but I don't think so. I think I'm just...done."

Ginny had no words. She didn't know what to say. She felt pity but she'd never show Hermione she was pitying her. Hermione didn't want her pity, she wanted someone to just hear her and try to understand the depth of her sorrow. She hugged Hermione tightly and grieved for her best friends pain.

"I know it feels like you're falling into a never-ending abyss of darkness. And I know it hurts, 'Mione. I don't know exactly what you're feeling because no one could ever understand the depth of someone else's emotions. We're all hurting, but we hurt differently. It's okay to hurt. It's okay to cry, and scream, and curse life, but it's not okay to give up. Time and healing work differently for everyone. I won't lie and say it will stop hurting because I know it never will. But you learn to live with it and one day, it'll just stop hurting as much as it used to. One day, it will only hurt when you want to feel the hurt."

"You're human, Hermione, and it's okay to hurt. You are not responsible for your parent's death, but you'll feel guilty because you're thinking about the 'what if's'. No one can stop you from feeling that way or thinking that way, you have to do it yourself. And one day, you have to forgive yourself because you didn't know what life would throw at you or at them, no one could've predicted any of that. It's okay, Hermione. You will have to forgive yourself and you will have to move one with your life and try to be happy. Your parents will always love you like they knew you'd always love them. But they would never want you to give up on living your life. They want you to be happy because that's all they'd ever want. You will find happiness and contentment that will be enough to numb the pain because you, Hermione Granger, deserve happiness. Right now it feels like it's impossible to even find some semblance of it, but you will find it."

Neither one of them said anything after that. They both held on to each other and cried. Cried for everything that happened and what could've happened. They cried until they fell asleep and awoke the next day because it was a new day again. There will always be new day's.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me tell y'all how close to my heart Hermione's confession was. I struggle with Major Depressive Disorder and trying to explain it was difficult but it meant something to me to write about it and input what I go through into my fanfic because I wanted those who read and struggle with mental health disorders to know that they aren't alone and they'll never be alone. I also wrote Ginny's dialogue to get the message out that it is okay to feel what you feel but don't give up fighting because you will get through it and you will find the happiness you deserve. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Love Always,to-be-slytherin


	3. Is It Too Late To Start Over?

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his velvet hunter green wing-back chair in front of the fire. Each sip of firewhisky was like a soothing burn down his throat. He was having a staring contest with the half-written letter on his coffee table, deciding whether he should finish it and just send it or just throw it into the fire and let things run the way it has always been. No, he couldn't do that. Not with how much he owes.

It's been 6 months since the war and 3 months since he got a second chance at life, but was it really? If getting a second chance at life meant dealing with panic attacks, nightmares so vivid he wakes up screaming and crying, the inability to walk around wizarding London without getting death threats or hexed, then yeah Draco would say he got a second chance at life. Really, he was happy for a second chance at all. After all, it was more appealing than the alternative of life in Azkaban which Harry Potter had saved– actually saved– him from.

* * *

_"Draco Malfoy. You have been accused of taking the dark mark, providing the Dark Lord with residence in your manor and using it as his headquarters, the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, the use of the Imperius curse on Madame Rosmerta and Katie Bell, the attempted murder of Katie Bell and Ronald Weasely– all of which can earn you a one way ticket to life in Azkaban. How do you plead?" The new minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, gazed down at Draco with unremorseful eyes that weren't met by Draco's steely blue ones._

_Draco did all of that. He was, by evidence, guilty. It didn't matter if he never wanted to do it in the first place. It didn't matter he didn't want anything to do with all of this Dark Lord business. He didn't have a choice– but that didn't matter, did it? No, because he was guilty regardless. _

_Draco couldn't look at the Wizengamot. He was too ashamed because yes, he had done all of those things. He couldn't look at them and lie. He was tired of lying._

_"My client pleads not guilty your honor," Draco's barrister finally said in exasperation after Draco didn't speak._

_Draco inwardly scoffed. The man wasn't even going to try and help him because even though he was supposed to represent Draco, he thought he deserved to be in Azkaban. _

_"You're not even going to reason on why he shouldn't be found guilty?" Kingsley asked the barrister, appalled. _

_"My client never revealed his intentions, minister."_

_That was a lie. Draco had told the incompetent barrister everything, pleaded for him to believe him. But of course, none of it mattered because he was guilty. Even if the Dark Mark on his skin completely disappeared after the Dark Lord vanquished, signifying he was never truly a follower at heart in the first place, he was still...guilty._

_Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy's trial would follow after Draco's. But it was clear to anyone and everyone, just where the Malfoy family would end up. All in Azkaban, ultimately, ending the Malfoy line. Draco knew his fate. It didn't mean he was ready to hear it. After spending 3 months in Azkaban awaiting trial, Draco knew he'd die a slow and most definitely painful death. He hated the place from the first time he stepped foot in it. He didn't even question why so many inmates and Death Eaters had come out more mental when they got in. Case-and-point, Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Every time Draco found his thoughts drifting to the sociopathic bitch, he immediately blocked it from his mind. He couldn't think about her. Oh, how grateful he was for being naturally gifted at Occlumency. Thinking about Bellatrix would bring up memories from that night and–_

_"Very well." Draco snapped out of his thoughts and felt his gut clench. He knew this was it. This was the end of his life. Honestly, he had much rather have died by the hand of the Dark Lord, or Potter, or anyone, than face life in Azkaban. But Draco believed he deserved it. He'd done horrible things. Draco kept his head down. He knew what was coming. There was no point in shaming himself further by letting anyone see his tears. _

_"Draco Malfoy based on the charges and evidence acquired by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I sentence you–"_

_"Wait!" _

_Just when Draco was prepared to hear the words that would've felt like a stab to his gut, in comes Harry freaking Potter. The boy-who-lived-a thousand-times. Draco's head had snapped up to see boy-wonder run into the courtroom then stop in the center of the room. He leaned forward, grasping his knees, and trying to catch his breath._

_Members of the Wizengamot gasped and he vaguely heard his friends– his only friends– Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott in the background all say "What the fuck."_

_"Harry, what is the meaning of this?" Kingsley asked._

_"I'd like to testify," he said between breaths. _

_Draco grimly thought his life was over, Potter didn't have to make it any worse._

_"To testify against Draco Malfoy?" Kingsley confirmed questioningly._

_"What?" Harry asked appalled. "No, to testify for him."_

_Another round of gasps filled the courtroom and another round of "What the fuck's" from Draco's friends. Draco's jaw had dropped open and he was sure the look of surprise on his face was certainly unbecoming of a Malfoy. _

_"B-but why?" the barrister asked, gobsmacked that the_ _Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, enemy to Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin éntourage, would ever defend him. _

_"What d'you mean 'why'," Harry asked irked by the pompous looking man._

_"Because he's a Death Eater. He fought for the Dark Lord. He deserves to be in Azkaban," someone in the Wizengamot sneered. _

_"And I'm Harry Potter," Harry stated in a no-arguments tone. "So if you will, I'd like to say my testimony now. I haven't much time, my godson is waiting for me."_

_"Very well," Kingsley relented. _

_Harry walked over and took the seat in the middle of the courtroom. He never once made eye contact with Draco, only with Kingsley, as if daring him to go against him._

_"Harry Potter," Kingsley began hesitantly, "Please state your reason for why Draco Malfoy should be found not guilty. It has been common knowledge that you and Mr. Malfoy have been enemies at Hogwarts. A rivalry that couldn't even be considered a typical school-boy rivalry. On top of that, he fought on the other side of the war, the dark side. Based on substantial evidence why are you testifying on his behalf? Why do you think he should be cleared of all charges?"_

_"Really Kingsley?" Harry shook his head. In reality, Harry wasn't as confident as he was coming off, but he knew if he played the hero act and displayed confidence in his testimony, he was certain he could get the Malfoy's off. Well, Draco Malfoy would probably be cleared of all charges, he can't really say the same for his parents. _

_"Draco Malfoy may have been an obnoxious, arrogant, narcissistic, horrible–" _

_Draco rolled his eyes. This was him helping?_

_"Harry," Kingsley warned with a raised brow._

_"Right. He was a horrible bully. I can't speak on that, but his actions– becoming a Death Eater, attempting to kill Dumbledore, all of that– he did it because he had to. He was a kid, like me, thrust into the middle of a war he had no business being a part of. We did what we had to do to survive. We did our parts because we had to. Malfoy–sorry– Draco was a bully but he was not into that Death Eater, and dark art, and murder muggles and muggle-born business. He was a pureblood who grew up with ideologies that purebloods were superior to any other wizard. A muggle, I don't know who, I just heard this from Hermione Granger, you know brightest witch of her age, a third of the Golden Trio, practically guided me to save the world–"_

_"Any day now, Mr. Potter," the barrister said impatiently._

_Harry rolled his eyes. He just wanted to remind everyone who he was and what he and his friends did for leverage._

_"Anyways the muggle once said, 'All things truly wicked start from innocence.' I'm not saying he's wicked, but I'm saying– he didn't have a choice. When you grow up learning the things you do you don't know how to change your outlook to anything other than what you were raised to learn and believe. Draco did what he thought he was right because it was what he was taught. Then he did what he did as a Death Eater because he had no choice. When Voldemort__– oh don't flinch at his name, the bastards dead. Anyways, when Voldemort __threatens you and your family I'm pretty damn sure you'd do as he'd say."_

_"That night in the Astronomy Tower, when he let the Death Eaters in, I was hiding but I witnessed everything. Of course, I'll provide my memories of all these events if need be. But I was hiding. Draco had revealed his Dark Mark and told Dumbledore he had to kill him or Voldemort was gonna kill him and his family. Dumbledore understood, even offered to help. Draco was lowering his wand. He was going to take the offer– that is until Severus Snape and the other Death Eaters arrived. Snape, in the end, was the one who had killed Dumbledore. It wasn't until Snape's death that I learned the whole thing had been orchestrated by Dumbledore and Snape who was a spy for the order. Dumbledore knew what Draco was up to and what he had been tasked with– killing him and letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts through a vanishing cabinet he had to fix. When Dumbledore had been killed Draco had to run with Snape."_

_Draco was shocked. He hadn't known about his godfather being a spy. He really wished he knew more. He missed Snape, really, he did. The man wasn't cold and callous to him like he was with others. He was another parental figure and Draco missed him and mourned him._

_"I don't see how that exactly proves his innoc–"_

_"If you would bloody well let me finish then I can prove it," Harry snapped at the barrister who flinched._

_"When Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and I were captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor," Harry nor anyone noticed the way Draco blanched and his breathing had become ragged at the memory. "Draco was forced to identify us. Hermione, being the brilliant witch that she is, cast a stinging hex at me so I was unrecognizable. We knew Draco knew it was us. Yet he still didn't confirm it, ultimately delaying them from summoning the Dark Lord and most likely, my death. Because he didn't identify us, we were given enough time to escape." _

_Draco was glad Harry didn't relay everything that happened that night. He didn't feel like having a panic attack at the moment, later maybe. But not now when he needed to know what exactly Potter was gonna say and where his fate was heading. _

_"When I was killed by Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, I came back to life. Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was the one to check on me and confirm if I was actually dead. I wasn't and she knew it. She had asked me if Draco was alive and when I confirmed, she lied to the Dark Lord and pronounced me dead."_

_Draco definitely didn't know this. How could he have? There was never any time for any conversation other than to assure they were okay. Then when they were taken in for questioning then to Azkaban for holding before the trial, they weren't allowed any communication with anyone other than their barrister who by the way, was shit, if Draco could say so himself. _

_"If she hadn't lied for me, I would probably have been dead and Voldemort would have been your new leader." It was hard to miss the way every single person, save for Harry, cringed at the statement. "In the final battle, when I revealed I wasn't actually dead, it was after Draco had crossed to the other side to get to his parents. I, of course, didn't have my wand so Draco threw me his." The statement had received the biggest round of gasps yet."He gave me his wand even if it left him defenseless and it let me defeat Voldemort. Does that look like a person who was a true follower? So really, Draco was the reason I was able to kill the ugly bastard." _

_When everyone remained silent, Harry rolled his eyes and stood. "Can I give you my memories now, Kingsley, and you can let the git go? I really have to get back to my godson before my girlfriend castrates me." Everyone's eyes practically popped out of their sockets and they all squirmed in awkwardness. By the way Potter talked about Granger, Draco had to wonder if she was the girlfriend he was talking about. __He always thought Granger and Weaslbee had something going on, but maybe now it was Potter and Granger. Merlin, he hoped not to either. __It wouldn't surprise him if Granger wouldn't want Potter here longer than he needed to be like how it didn't surprise him neither she nor Weasely showed up. Who could blame them? He was terrible to them, especially Hermione and Draco never stopped hating himself for it. Weasely, though, Draco didn't care for at all. He just didn't like the bloke. They would and probably always will have bad blood between them. But Granger, she didn't deserve any of his torment._

_"Very well," Kingsley said after clearing his throat. _

_When Harry, Kingsley, and some of the higher-ranking members of the Wizengamot left into a room, Draco just sat there appalled at what had just happened. Harry bloody Potter had come here and testified on his behalf. Testified and even made him sound like not such a bad guy. Hell must be freezing, Draco was sure. He was too mind-boggled to even acknowledge the sneers directed at him or even remember his friends were sitting a few feet behind him most definitely shocked themselves. Partly because they never knew the details of what had happened and the other part because shit, Harry freaking Potter was trying to help Draco Malfoy._

_After almost an hour of waiting, the door where Harry and the Wizengamot disappeared into had flown open. Members came out with a look of annoyance and contempt. Harry was the last but he had a look of indifference. _

_When the members had taken a seat and Harry had taken one closest to the exit and further from everyone else, Kingsley cleared his throat and stared down Draco._

_"Based on new evidence provided by Harry Potter, we the Wizengamot, find you, Draco Malfoy, not guilty. You are to register your wand at the ministry which will be tracked for 2 years. You are free to go," Kingsley stated begrudgingly._

_That's it?! Draco's mouth had once again dropped open. Harry Potter had just helped him avoid Azkaban and he got away from punishment with merely a slap to his wrist. However, the thing that echoed through his mind was, he was free. Draco Malfoy...was free. _

_He was broken from his shock when his friends had all but ran to him to hug him and congratulate him and tell him how happy and relieved they were. Their words weren't even heard because Draco was too distracted looking around the courtroom for Harry. Draco owed him his sincerest thanks, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. He had left without mention of how he practically saved Draco and most likely his mother._

* * *

Draco remembered that day so vividly. How could he have not? It was the day Potter had given him a second chance at life. He wanted to thank Harry. Thank him and hopefully apologize to him and Granger for being– what did Granger once call him? Oh right, a 'foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach.' He was just that and more and he needed to apologize for it.

_Granger..._

Maybe she would punch him again as she did in third year. If she was, Draco would happily let her. He deserved that and even a few hexes. It would be worth it only just to earn a second chance with her.

Theodore Nott walked into study to see his friend having a staring contest with the parchment he's been going mental over and sighed.

"Draco, mate, just send the damn letter before you give yourself a brain aneurysm."

Draco glared at his friend and mumbled _shove it_ before he took another swig of his drink.

"Just send the damn letter already because if you don't you know Pansy will and that witch has a knack for forging your handwriting and signature."

Draco scowled then sighed. "I don't even know if they'd be willing to start over with us– with me. Especially Granger."

"Look, it doesn't hurt to try. If they don't want a second chance, that's up to them. We can't force them. But at the very least send the letter to Potter and ask if he, Weasely, and Granger are willing to meet up so you could at least say apologize and thank them. You don't want Potter to get the impression you're not grateful after he saved yours and your parents arses."

"I don't even care for Weaslebee, why do I have to apologize and thank him too?" Draco huffed.

"Because, Draco, it's just a formality. Plus the Weasel probably wouldn't even show up. He hates you as much as you hate him."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and contemplated this for a moment before nodding. "You're right. I'll just get it over and write to Potter now."


	4. Confessions and Revelations

Harry and Hermione had just finished fixing up and redecorating Grimmauld Place. They had anticipated being done in a week or two, not 3 days, what, with the way Death Eaters had tried to destroy this place. Thankfully, because this was the Noble House of Black, they couldn't completely tear it down.

They looked around the small sitting room they had just finished. It was the last room they had to fix up and they were pretty proud if they could say so themselves, considering neither really had an eye for design. Hermione more-so than Harry, but together, with a lot of arguing, they were able to actually put things together and make it look good.

The giant room was painted a bright white in color and the floors were changed to a dark gray wood flooring. A chandelier hung directly in the middle of the high ceiling and gave a cozy ambiance. Nothing like the dark and coldness it used to be. There was 3 velvet cobalt blue couches that had silver trimming and a dark wood coffee table, all directly in the middle of the room, and beneath was a gray and navy Persian rug. The fireplace in the middle of the room, which was also used as the main floo, was renovated to have a white mantel with a painting hanging just above. But Hermione's favorite part was the gift from Harry that she profusely thanked him for. Three picture windows lined up the wall to the left of the entrance and were draped with velvet cobalt blue drapes to match the couches. But sitting by it, was a baby grand piano that was shined to perfection.

_"I always loved listening to you play, and with this, you'll never forget how much your parents adored your passion for music. And it's little sentimental how your mum tried so hard to teach me how to play and your dad would pout that I'd rather learn the piano with her than the guitar with him." Hermione had wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug._

Despite all the furniture, the room still had a vast amount of space that Harry or Hermione really didn't think needed filling up. They had what they needed in the sitting room and that was enough.

Harry and Hermione shared a victorious smile and together, plopped down on the couch.

"You know, it's a good thing we have magic. Otherwise, we'd probably have spent thousands on repairs that those damn death eaters caused and struggled to even get the furniture out of the store and in here no less."

Hermione hummed in agreement. "So it's time to tell the Weasely's that we're moving out now huh?"

Harry gave her a sad smile, "It's time to move out."

"Should we go now and get our stuff so we can get settled in? I mean, it's not like we have many things to begin with."

Harry nodded and they both stood.

"You changed the wards so I can apparate in and out, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, though for now it's still only going to be you and me. I want to keep Grimmauld Place hidden under the Fidelius Charm, just as a precaution. Everyone else who needs to get here either has to have you or me side-along apparate with them or have direct access to the floo."

Neither of them would admit it, but Harry's intentions were done out of paranoia and Hermione, even if she wouldn't mention, was relieved he had done so. After what happened before with Yaxley and the way they lived in constant fear and on watch for a year, they couldn't ignore the feelings of anxiety that crept up, waiting for danger to come knocking on their front door– literally.

"Wow, Harry. I'm very impressed with you," Hermione giggled. If Harry noticed it was more of relief than of humor, then he didn't mention it.

Harry gave a lopsided grin and held out his arm. "Side-along?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and after taking his arm, they apparated back to the burrow.

* * *

"You're moving out? But why dear's?" Molly asked with wide, unblinking eyes.

When they had apparated to the Burrow, they gathered the Weasely family together, sans George who still wouldn't leave his room, Bill who was at Shell Cottage with his very pregnant wife, Fleur Delacour, and Charlie who had returned to Romania. After announcing the news that they decided to move out, they had been met with silence. Well, except for Teddy who was happily babbling on Ginny's lap.

Harry and Hermione looked to each other before Harry stepped up. "We– Hermione and I– just think we need to, that it's time for us to move out. We feel it's best to give your family the space you need and we also...need space too. We fixed up Grimmauld Place and we just think it's time. We're beyond grateful for you all, for taking us in and letting us stay here. But we felt we've been selfish and we need to let you all just have time together."

"B-but what about Teddy?" Molly asked sadly.

"He's my godson. He's my responsibility. I'm grateful you and Ginny take such great care of him when I'm not here, but he's my responsibility. Plus, I already connected our floo's. You all can pop in anytime."

"And I'll be there to help Harry with Teddy, but I'm sure Ginny would be there almost every day to help as well," Hermione chimed in.

Molly scrunched up her face, "And you feel this is best?"

"We do," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

For a while, Molly just thought about it.

"They'll be fine, mum," Ginny said then gave a wink to Harry and Hermione who smiled gratefully in return.

"Oh, alright," Molly relented. She stood up and pulled them both into her infamous mama-bear hugs. "You can always come to us. You know that. We're your family no matter what."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasely," the duo replied.

"Call me Molly, dears."

After Molly, Arthur, and Percy offered words of support, Molly had taken Teddy they supposed to leave the four of them alone. Ron had been unusually quiet the entire time and Hermione and Harry worried. It didn't go unnoticed the way Ron rarely interacted with them. Right after the war, he did. Well, if you could call drinking together interacting, then yeah. But even then, he rarely had conversed. Now that Hermione was back, it was still the same.

After a while of awkward silence and just staring at each other, Ron cleared his throat.

"S-so you two are moving out...with each other," he said, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Ginny, after growing up with her brother knew something wasn't right, so she inched her way to her best friends and stood between them.

Harry noticed the tips of Ron's ears turn pink and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, we are. Is there a problem?"

"_Is there a problem?_" Ron mimicked. "No, no problem. It's just obvious."

Harry stepped up and didn't break his hard stare from Ron's. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I knew something has been going on between you two. This just proves it. Move out for all I care, but I will not allow you to mess with my sister." Hermione and Ginny gasped. Ron went to reach for Ginny, but she stepped away from his reach and Harry had gripped his arm before he could reach further. Ron snatched his arm away and glared at the trio.

"You don't _allow_ me to do anything, Ronald. I'm my own person. There's nothing going on between Harry and Hermione, so get over your jealousy. They're your friends and you're theirs. Act like one," Ginny snarled.

"What?" Ron bellowed in disbelief. "Like you're not jealous yourself?"

"No. Because I understand them. They're my best friend's and I know they're nothing more than siblings. Now stop acting like a love-sick fool before you do or say anything you will regret." Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, please," Ron scoffed. He turned his cold stare to Hermione who had a look of astonishment. "I bet you've been waiting for this to happen. I always knew you and him were going behind my back. You know, I thought maybe you and I would find our way back to each other eventually, but now I know it'll always be him. Bet you're so pleased with yourself that you finally got another man to finally notice you, the _chosen one_ no less. But let me tell you this, I hope you and him are happy. He'll end up seeing what a self-righteous, know-it-all slag you–" The force of Hermione's slap echoed throughout the room.

"You, Ronald Weasely, are cruel, spiteful, and we were better off without you when you left us. We would've never worked because of how callously you treat me. I will never fall for you. Fuck. You." Hermione said, choking back on a sob.

Ron's lip curled and he took a step towards Hermione but Harry pushed him back.

"Don't even think about it. Look I don't know what the fuck is going on with you, mate–"

"I am _not_ your mate. You know, I bet you're pleased yourself. You got two girls ready at your beckoned call. Just didn't think you'd steal one from your supposed 'best friend.' After everything I've done for you, you betray me? You both betray me?"

Harry shoved Ron and jammed his wand to his throat. "You will watch yourself," Harry said eerily quiet. "I didn't betray you and neither did Hermione. Fuck you and your accusations but you will not talk about Ginny or Hermione that way ever again. I'll let this pass because I can clearly smell the firewhisky from your breath. But get this through your thick, empty skull– nothing happened or ever will happen with me and Hermione. I will not tolerate you calling her a slag and disrespecting her or Ginny."

Ron's face had turned an ugly shade of purple. He shoved Harry back and sneered. "Fuck off and get out of my house already."

"Ronald Weasely," Ginny bellowed and before anyone knew it, she had cast her infamous bat-bogey hex on him. Ron cried out in horror and ran out of the room.

"He'll be getting much worse than that later and if that attitude of his doesn't disappear," Ginny muttered.

She and Harry turned to Hermione who was too shocked to even say anything. A few tears had escaped but she didn't even notice.

"Hermione?" Harry said, gently shaking her.

Hermione shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I-I-I don't..."

"Come on, I'll help you pack your stuff," Ginny said, taking her hand.

"You okay?" She asked her boyfriend before they left.

Harry nodded tightly but relaxed when Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "My brother's an idiot."

"Yeah. Just didn't know what happened between us. Didn't expect _that._"

Ginny gave him a sad smile before leading Hermione up the rickety stairs to their shared room.

Harry sighed in defeat and trudged up the stairs to his and Ron's shared room, hoping to God he wasn't in there. Harry was well aware of his temper. It had gotten him in plenty of trouble before. He was also well aware of Ron's temper that rifled anyone else's. Harry was sure that if Ron were to say something nasty or spiteful again, he wouldn't be able to contain himself– especially if Ginny or Hermione weren't around to stop him.

* * *

Ginny was seething. She was angry at her brother. Sure she noticed he isolated himself from his friends– he isolated himself most of the time these days, but Ginny had always thought it was still all too much for him. Clearly, that wasn't it at all. Something had happened when they were on the run. But the way he talked, it seemed like this had angered him for far longer than that.

Ginny was not stupid and she certainly knew her brother. While everyone in her family was happy and content with what they had, they were well aware of Ron's obsession with wanting fame and money. Sometime's Ginny assumed that's why he had latched on to Harry in the first place and she wasn't the only one. Around Hogwarts mainly everyone had something to say about the Golden Trio, but one talk that occurred more than others was how Harry was the chosen one, Hermione was the brains, and Ron was the side-kick that wanted the attention. He always wanted attention. Ron only fueled it by the way he stopped talking to Harry because he was chosen for the Tri-Wizard tournament and had a chance at eternal glory. Ron was jealous because he wanted that. Of course, Ginny knew if her brother had been in it he would've probably gotten himself killed.

It was no secret that many people assumed something was going on between Hermione and Harry. She was one of those people, but at least she knew the truth. Granted, she did get jealous, but she was slowly but surely getting over it. However, while everyone was thinking Hermione and Harry were having a secret love affair, they were well aware of Ron's feelings towards Hermione and her tiny crush on him. So it obviously grated on Ron's nerves to hear that he would still be second to Harry, even in Hermione's heart.

Personally, Ginny always though Hermione was too good for Ron. She never saw the connection. She was too brilliant, too caring, too loyal; whereas Ron was just...Ron. He wasn't brilliant– he didn't care for learning and the likes. He can be caring when he wants to be, but more often times than not he was too self-centered, always thinking about his needs and how he'd get benefited. And he was loyal to a fault. Sure he was loyal to Harry– more times than not– but it seemed more like superficial loyalty. And he was not loyal to Hermione. He judged her for being who she was, berated her– he got with Lavender Brown when he claimed to like Hermione all just so he could get her back for being with Viktor Krum.

When they announced they were together, Ginny and even Harry knew that it wouldn't last nor that it was a good match. But when they had broken things off, mainly because of his jealousy of Harry though he'll claim otherwise, it didn't surprise Ginny or Harry. Though, what did surprise them was how indifferent Hermione was about it. Ginny and Harry had suspected they were too overwhelmed by the adrenaline of the war and their schoolyard crushes, were probably induced because Hermione thought Harry too much like a brother and Ron was just familiar. He was her best friend– or he was supposed to be. And for Ron, he knew Hermione was too good for him, though he'll never admit it himself. Everyone has told him enough times that she was. Ron would always be an arrogant bastard and tell them she would be lucky to have someone like him. But if Harry or Hermione knew about that, they'd hex him 6 ways to Sunday– each.

Ron was not their friend. That much was clear after today. Honestly, looking at Hermione and Harry, it seemed as if they knew something like this was coming. Sure they were shocked, but it seemed like they were only affected by the way he spoke to them. They weren't bothered at all one bit, it only saddened them to let go of what they all had after everything they've been through.

"When you're ready, we'd really like it if you lived with us. Harry and Teddy would be over-the-moon and so would I," Hermione smiled, breaking Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Definitely," Ginny grinned but it soon faltered. "Are you okay, 'Mione?"

"Honestly? It hurts. What he said stung, but it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It just shocked me. If you haven't noticed, I've been at the brunt of your brother's callous words for most of our 'friendship'."

Oh, but Ginny did notice.

"As I've always said, you were too good for him. My brother wouldn't know what to do without either of you. Bet he wouldn't know how to wipe his own arse without you or Harry telling him what to do."

Hermione giggled and smiled sadly. It was truly the end of an era.

"Come on. Let's go to Grimmauld Place so we can show you around and Harry can show you your guy's bedroom while I take care of Teddy," Hermione winked.

Ginny blushed crimson and Hermione laughed. "Oh like we didn't know you guys have been having sex since 6th year. Please. Your occasional lusty faces make it obvious."

Ginny threw a pillow at Hermione and giggled. "Let's go then, shall we. There's a bed Harry and I need to Christen."

"Oh, Ginny, gross! That's my brother you're talking about," Hermione scrunched up her face in disgust and shivered.

"Oh don't act like a prude. We both know you wouldn't mind a good shag...you didn't shag my brother right?"

"What?! NO. Definitely not. Things were just so fresh with the war and with us...I just the relationship never felt right. I just summed it up as post-war stress, but it wasn't. I guess we were just too caught up in the moment to really see we weren't meant to be, though it seems like your brother didn't think that. Plus, I think my crush on him ended third year."

"Then why get into a relationship?"

Hermione contemplated her answer. "I thought I liked him. I wanted to like him. He was supposed to be my best friend turned lover and I was too blinded by my thoughts to see that we were horribly suited. I thought no one would ever like me like your brother did so I entertained the idea of just settling with him. Then in the final battle, when we finally destroyed that Horcrux and he kissed me, I thought, 'maybe we can try'. Honestly, I'm confused about it myself."

"Hermione Granger, confused about something? I don't think so. I think that maybe you just realized that some things are just never what you pictured them to be."

"Hmm...you're right Ginny. Welp, everything's in my beaded bag. You ready to go?"

"Totally."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione met Harry in the sitting room. He had shrunken all of his and Teddy's belongings and placed them in his pocket so he was able to carry Teddy.

Arthur and Molly had come to say goodbye and Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry, Hermione, I would like to apologize for my son's behavior," Arthur said.

"You have nothing to apologize for. We can't say the same for Ron, but we are sorry it ended the way it did," Harry grimaced.

Arthur nodded tightly and gave both of them a hug. Molly tearfully followed and reminded them they're just a floo call away and no matter what, they were still welcomed at the Burrow.

Harry and Hermione thanked them sincerely then floo'd to Grimmauld Place.

"I'll be home later," Ginny reminded her parents then followed and disappeared in the green fire.


	5. You Made Me Feel This Way

Hermione was putting up pictures around the house while Teddy rested in the baby carrier on her chest. When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, no one was in the mood to talk and the anger and stress plastered on Harry's face told Hermione enough– he needed some stress relief.

She had volunteered to watch Teddy while Harry 'showed Ginny their room' which was basically code for 'having sex.' Hermione didn't mind. She was eager to spend some time with Teddy since she never really got to. Putting up pictures around the place also made it feel more homely and it helped her, for just a moment, forget all the bad times and remember the happiness she felt when those pictures were taken.

Hermione smiled at the picture of her, Harry and her parents. They really did look like a family. If a stranger looked at it, they would never have guessed Harry wasn't actually related to them with the way his raven hair was so similar to her mum's. She hung it up by the entrance along with a moving picture of Harry throwing Hermione over his shoulder and jumping into the pool at her childhood home, as well as a moving picture of her, Harry, and Ginny laughing at Hogwarts.

She continued putting up pictures around the place. Some on the mantle in the sitting room, the library, Harry's study and her study, the living room, the corridors, Teddy's room, and her bedroom. None of the photo's, however, had Ronald Weasely in them.

Hermione was just done with Ron. Honestly, she should've been a long time ago but she had a tendency to forgive those who didn't deserve it. Well, she only really forgave him because he was supposed to be her best friend. After everything she's been through, cutting him off wasn't hard at all. It was...relieving. She didn't miss him, she was just sad it had to go the way it did.

Ron was selfish, materialistic, arrogant, and just a git. He didn't deserve her friendship or loyalty when he couldn't give it to her in return. He had taken Hermione for granted. He was only nice when he needed her but when she did or said something he didn't like or didn't approve of, he was abusive with words and/or would ignore her to make her feel alone. He didn't deserve Harry either. Ron saw their friendship as a pathway to fame. Where Harry liked to keep to himself, Ron liked to boast about their friendship and their adventures. It pissed of Harry and Hermione, but Harry never spoke about it because he did value their friendship. However, that friendship started to fade every time things didn't go Ron's way. Sure he had helped plenty of time, he acted in ways a true friend would, but somehow that never lasted.

* * *

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the newly renovated dining room. Like the rest of the rooms in Grimmauld Place, it was bigger than necessary. The walls were black with picture frame molding, one long rectangle on top and one square beneath lined the walls. The floor was the same dark gray wood like the rest of the house. A lone candle chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling as well. The dining table had a black frame but the top was white marble. It was honestly big enough to host a party of 12 and that was the idea. Around the table were dark green upholstered dining chairs that matched the drapes of the horizontal rectangular windows. The dining room looked very modern and something that would make any pureblood family proud.

Ginny and Harry were taking turns feeding Teddy pureed peas while they ate some of Kreacher's amazing dinner. Roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, kidney pie, and pumpkin juice.

"You know, you two talked about how you didn't have a clue one designing and decorating, but seriously this place looks absolutely stunning. It looks more like how one would picture a pureblood home to be than how it was before," Ginny praised.

"Honestly, it was all Hermione. I just picked the colors or 'theme' as she called it, of each room," Harry grinned.

Ginny turned to Hermione and raised one manicured brow. "You know, if you weren't so set on becoming a lawyer and working for the DMLE, you could really be a great house designer or whatever it is you muggles call them," Ginny said before taking a bite of kidney pie.

"Architect," Hermione chuckled. "You guy's know I live to help people. Being a lawyer I could not only help people get justice, but I could also work with the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Ginny and Harry smirked at this. Of course, Hermione Granger would never stop fighting for the rights of magical creatures. She was even more determined now, after everything that happened with Dobby and Lupin. "Plus, you two know my tastes really aren't what other's at Hogwarts think it is. It's trivial there. Besides, all I was really there for was to learn and you know, keep Harry safe."

Ginny and Harry nodded in agreement and they all continued their comfortable silent dinner– that is until an unfamiliar Eagle-owl began pecking on one of the windows.

Harry furrowed his brows, trying to think of who would be trying to contact him. All fan mail or threats from ex-death eaters were redirected to the Ministry. He walked over to the window and let the owl in. When the owl landed– very regally, they would say– on the table, Harry untied the letter.

"Sorry, I don't have any treats for you," Harry muttered. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione stared at the owl confused. For some reason, it really looked arrogant and like it was looking down its beak at them as if it was too good to be delivering anything to them.

Teddy was babbling and giggling, trying to reach the creature but it just sat still, waiting for Harry.

"What an arrogant looking thing," Ginny said, causing Hermione to accidentally spit her pumpkin juice.

"I think it's going to wait for a reply," Hermione said after wiping her mouth. "Oh, but you should probably check for any curses and the like just in case."

Harry nodded and allowed Hermione to do it. When there was nothing, Harry took back the letter and examined it carefully. All that was written on the envelope was his name in dark green ink and astonishingly nice calligraphy. However, when he turned it around, there was a dark green wax seal with a crest that Harry knew he'd seen before, he just didn't know where.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Harry, just open it so this scary owl can go away," Ginny said.

The owl snaped its head towards her and it really looked like it was sneering. Ginny looked uncomfortable staring down the unblinking owl.

Harry opened the letter and read out loud:

_Potter,_

_It's been months since you gave me a second chance at life. This is months too late. I was hoping we could meet somewhere. I really would like to thank you and apologize to you, Weasely, Granger, and Weaslette. My friends Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson would like to as well. Owl me your response with Hercules._

_D. Malfoy_

Hermione and Ginny both spit their drinks out at the same time and Hercules had the misfortune of being their accidental target. He hooted angrily but fortunately, didn't attack.

"What do you mean you gave him a second chance at life?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh..." Harry started nervously. "Did I forget to tell you that I testified for Malfoy and by extension his parents too?"

"Yes, you did forget to mention," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Um...you see...you were in Australia and I just didn't want to tell you over owl and it completely slipped my mind when you came back with all that happened," Harry said anxiously.

Harry and Ginny felt the anger through her magic. Her hair was practically crackling and the plates on the table were shaking.

Suddenly, she pushed away from the table and stomped out of the dining room to her bedroom on the 3rd floor. They knew she went to her room only because they were able to hear her stomps through the floorboards. Grimmauld Place may have been renovated, but it was still old.

When they heard the door slam shut Ginny turned to Harry and smacked him upside the head.

"Oww, Ginny!" Harry whined.

"You're an idiot. How could you forget something like that? You know how she feels about the Malfoys, about Draco. Draco tormented you lot but she had it worse. Why would he even think she would listen to him? It was one thing to stand up for him in court and save his arse, it's another to make nice with them," Ginny hissed.

"Ginny, come on now. The war is over. Let's at least just see what they have to say."

"Oh, I don't have a problem with that, it's Hermione I'm worried about. You of all people know what that lot of slimy snakes put her though!"

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. "Well, we can definitely say that Ron wouldn't come," he sneered. "I'll talk to Hermione about it."

Harry went to go after Hermione but Ginny stopped him. "No. She is angry and you will most likely meet the end of her wand. You will put Teddy to bed then write Malfoy back. Tell him we'll meet him on Thursday in muggle London so we won't attract any attention. I'll try and talk to Hermione. Go. Now."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said hurriedly before he picked up Teddy and practically ran out of the dining room.

Ginny exhaled a frustrated breath and looked at Hercules. "Harry can be a colossal idiot."

The owl glared at her but hooted in agreement.

"Sorry Hermione and I spit pumpkin juice on you by accident."

* * *

Ginny trudged up the stairs and knocked on Hermione's door. After a few moment's of silence, Ginny walked in but Hermione wasn't there. Distantly, she heard the sound of a faucet and walked towards the bathroom.

"Hermione?" Ginny knocked again. No response.

"Hermione, I'm gonna come in, okay?"

Ginny walked into the bathroom. Ginny had only been in here once and that was when Hermione had shown it to her earlier that day.

It honestly looked like the bathroom of a princess. It was ostentatious and whoever thought Hermione was _plain or simple_ was too far from the truth. The en suite was large. It had pale blue walls and white marble flooring. To the left of the door, white rustic looking cabinets and drawers with gold knobs lined the wall, but in the middle was the same white marble counter-top and a white rectangular vessel sink with gold faucets. Above that was a ridiculously giant mirror. To the right of the door, was a large shower with the same white marble and a glass door with a gold handle. Next to it was a white clawfoot tub with gold feet and fixtures. But inside the tub, was Hermione. Her back was towards Ginny and the paleness of her skin accentuated her scars and the bones of her spine that curved as she hugged her knees.

Ginny walked over to the tub, turned off the faucet before the bath overflowed, and kneeled beside the tub, resting her arms on the ledge.

"Hermione, talk to me," Ginny said in her soothing voice.

Hermione looked up and slowly turned to Ginny. The red rims of her eyes and the flush of her cheeks from crying completely broke Ginny's heart. She wanted to hug Hermione, but she needed Hermione to talk first.

Ginny pushed the the wet strands of hair stuck to Hermione's face away and smiled sadly. "Talk to me," she said encouragingly.

"I-I never fit in in the muggle world. I was too _different._ My parents were always proud of me no matter what, but I was still always lonely. I never had friends because they thought I was too boring and too weird. When my magic started coming in, everyone thought I was crazy. No one wanted to get near me so I did homeschool also because when I got angry, someone wound up hurt. None of the schools thought it was safe for me to attend. The loneliness and the thought of being unwanted ate me away. Book's were my only escape. Expanding my knowledge and playing music gave me something to take my mind off of how much I hated being me," she started quietly.

"Then when I got my Hogwarts letter and McGonagall showed up to my house explaining why I was able to do the things I can do– that I wasn't crazy, or a freak, or unwanted, I was...magical. My parents were proud even then. They were happy and excited and they loved me anyways. Even if I was different."

"I was so desperate to prove myself so I spent the entire summer before Hogwarts studying and learning what there is to know. I wanted to prove myself...I wanted to prove myself," she whispered the last part more to herself than to Ginny. "Neville was my first friend and I was so happy because for the first time, someone didn't think I was weird, or boring, he wanted to be my friend and I wanted to be his so I helped him look for his toad," Hermione giggled at the memory.

"The first compartment I walked in to look was Malfoy's. It was weird, he was boasting to his friends about this new broom his father had gifted him. He was arrogant and pompous, but when he saw me, even with my bushy hair and buck teeth, his whole face split into this wide smile. I asked him and his friends if they happened to see a toad, 'a boy named Neville lost one.' His whole face just changed into a look of annoyance. He said 'Neville? Neville Longbottom? Of course, he would get a pathetic toad then lose it.' I was so appalled by his behavior I just rolled my eyes and walked away. But I still remember the look on his face. He looked like he regretted saying anything."

"Then I met Harry and Ron. I'll admit I was a bit arrogant when I met them. My knowledge is typically my defense mechanism. You could call me anything you want, but you can't call me stupid. A muggle once said "Knowledge is power," and that's what it was for me. Knowledge was my power, not magic."

"When we got to Hogwarts, I saw the way Malfoy tried to befriend Harry. But when Harry declined, he used insulting Ron as a way to save his pride. I thought, 'serves that arrogant git right that Harry Potter didn't want to be his friend."

"The only friend I had for a while was Neville. I tried befriending Harry and Ron, but I remember one day in charms, I tried to help Ron with a spell. I guess I was showing off a bit, but he took it as a blow to his pride. I heard him talking to Harry and other Gryffindors about how I was a terror and no wonder no one wants to be my friend. Suddenly, it was like the muggle world all over again. Everywhere I went, I didn't belong. And it hurt."

"My brother is a first-class idiot," Ginny mumbled.

Hermione smiled but went back to frowning. "He made me cry. And when that troll was set loose in Hogwarts, I was crying in the bathroom in the corridor it was at. Harry and your brother knew this and Harry wanted to help even if he didn't know what he was getting himself in to. Ron, however, didn't want to get involved but did anyway because Harry Potter was asking him to. After they saved me we became friends. Malfoy saw us get close and that's when he started sneering at me and making fun of my hair and my teeth to his friends."

"Then in second year, I was just trying to defend Harry and that's when he taught me the word m-m-mudblood. His taunts got crueler, he said he hoped the Basilisk would get me, he started throwing hexes at me... it only escelated from there."

"I thought the muggle world was bad, but he made where I thought I would finally fit in, worse. He made me feel like less than the dirt beneath his shoe, he made me feel ugly, he made it feel like it was wrong to be smart, he made me question not only myself as a witch but as a person too. He tormented me just because he could, because he wanted to. They all did."

"Then that night...the night we got captured and B-B-Bellatrix tortured me. Harry and Ron were locked in the dungeons. She was torturing me and all I could focus on to help me forget the pain was Malfoy. Fucked up right? The only person who was able to help me even for just a fleeting moment, was the same person who tormented me for the same reason why I was getting tortured. I remember seeing how pale he got. Paler than usual. It was like he wasn't even alive. His eyes were hollow and boodshot red, almost like it pained him to see me in pain, but that's laughable. When I closed my eyes, all I could focus on was his scent. Cedarwood and green apples."

"I hate him not only because he made me feel the way I feel, it was also because he was the person who made me feel like I deserved the pain. He's in my nightmares. Only he doesn't hurt me, he never hurts me. He actually saves me and I hate him all-the-more for that because he's not that person. He's hateful, and spiteful, and he made me wish on more than one occasion that I just never existed. So no, I will not go to see him. I will not hear his apology. I'm thankful he didn't identify Harry at the manor, I'm thankful he and his mother helped where it mattered. I'm not mad Harry testified for him. Harry's a good man and knows right from wrong. But as far as I'm concerned, Malfoy doesn't exist to me. Him, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson– none of them exist to me. They can rot in hell for all I care."

Ginny's face held a look of complete sorrow. She got up, took the white fuzzy robe off the door hook and walked back to Hermione.

"Come on love, let's get you out of there before you turn into a prune. You're already a rasin as it is."

Hermione chuckled, though it was void of any emotion, and stood up. Ginny wrapped the robe around her and helped her out of the tub. When Hermione met Ginny's anguished eyes, she let out a heart-wrenching sob and collapsed. Ginny caught her before she could fall and lowered her to the ground. She held Hermione in her arms and rocked her back in forth. Neither knew how long they sat there. They hadn't even noticed Harry walk into the bathroom until he sat beside them and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's back.

When Ginny's glassy blue eyes met Harry's, a silent confirmation passed and Ginny knew Harry had replied to the letter. And judging by the way Harry's face displayed utter anguish, Ginny knew he had heard the conversation as well.


	6. Lost Dreams

_"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? WHERE!"_

_"We– we found it– PLEASE!" Hermione screamed in pain._

_"Liar! CRUCIO!"_

_Hermione screamed herself hoarse. The pain was indescribable._

_"You are lying, filthy mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth! Tell the truth!"_

_Hermione's eyes snapped all around trying to get someone– anyone- to have mercy on her. Her eyes caught Draco's anguished filled one's and he mouthed 'I'm sorry.'_

_"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix bellowed before Hermione could even process if she saw what she saw._

_"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"_

_The unforgivable curse was just at the tip of Bellatrix's tongue but before she could cast it, a blinding green light filled the room. Hermione's head lolled to the side and she saw Bellatrix's dead body on the ground, but hovering right above her with his wand still in the air was Draco Malfoy. _

_Draco was about to run to Hermione but before he could, his father screamed, "You blood traitor. You are no son of mine," and with the flick of his wand, Draco lied bleeding at a rapid pace next to her on the floor. _

_"I-I'm sorry. I-I tried to s-save you. I tried." His mouth slacked opened and his eyes lost the life it once held._

_Hermione tried to scream for him. _

_"Draco!"_

_She tried to scream louder. _

_"DRACO!"_

_But no matter how much she tried to scream, she couldn't and her calls came only as a whisper._

_Lucius Malfoy hovered over her. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. All she could do was feel the tears roll down her temples. _

_"You're just a mudblood. You don't deserve to live...AVADA KADAVRA!"_

* * *

Hermione was shaken awake by Harry. He had heard her screams and ran in to find her thrashing around screaming. Then she started screaming for Draco. Harry tried waking her up. He shook her and shook her and he really thought he was going to break her neck by the force.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she was sobbing hysterically.

"I'm here, Hermione. I'm here." He cradled her and rocked her back in forth in his arms.

After hours of sobbing and sniffling, she quieted down and had finally fallen asleep. Harry rubbed a hand down his face and let out a sigh of relief.

After placing Hermione back in her bed properly, he got a washcloth and wet it in the bathroom then wiped off all the cold sweat off.

"I got you, Hermione. I got you."

Harry put the washcloth into her laundry basket labeled _white's, _then walked back to Hermione's bed and slipped under the covers. He rolled Hermione over so she was lying on his bicep.

Harry let out another deep sigh. Her nightmare had woken him up before his even progressed.

That night they certainly didn't sleep soundly, they never did these days, but it was adequate enough for them.

* * *

Hermione woke up just right after dawn to the wails of Teddy Lupin. She stretched her arms out and turned to see Harry's sleeping form next to her, a deep frown on his face. _Right, the nightmare._ She frowned and pulled the blanket up to cover him more.

Slowly and quietly, she got up and padded to Teddy's on the second floor next to Harry's. She carried Teddy, placed him on the changing table, and changed his nappy. Once she got him into new footy pajamas she cradled him while preparing a bottle of formula. Once it was ready and she had tested the temperature, Hermione took a seat on the rocking chair and let him eat.

Hermione was quite attached to the young boy. She'd always picture her kids in the future, wondering what hair color they'd have, what eye color they'd have, what house they'd be sorted into when they went off to Hogwarts. Those were all distant dreams but now... Hermione shook her head to stop herself from thinking. Thinking in quiet was bad. It didn't use to be, but now, thinking in quiet always amplified the dark thoughts.

Hermione caressed Teddy's soft cheeks and the sparse blue hair atop his head. He gave her a smile while he drank his milk and she couldn't help but smile back. She leaned back on the rocking chair and continued the soothing rhythm as she looked around the room.

She was really glad she and Harry put up charms that silenced any outside noise and amplified the noises in his room. It really was a nice room and happened to be the only one Harry designed, and Hermione had to admit, she loved it. She guessed it was what he had hoped his room would have looked like when he was an infant.

In Hermione's opinion, the room was gigantic for a baby. It was the smallest room in Grimmauld Place and even then, it was bigger than her childhood bedroom. The room was a sky blue color and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. All the stars twinkled and the constellation shapes were more pronounced. On one side there was a white wooden crib that Harry would proudly say he built himself. The bedding was quidditch theme and Hermione remembered shaking her head when he had put it. Hanging above the crib was a baby mobile of owls. On either side of the crib was bookshelves that stretched to the walls. It was filled with storybooks, plush toys, picture frames, and photo albums, as well as many of the things he'd had from his parents and grandparents. The biggest picture on the shelf was a moving one of Remus, Tonks holding Teddy, and Andromeda. On the other side of the room, there was a baby changing table that matched the crib. Harry had enchanted it so that when Teddy was on there, barriers would be put up so Teddy wouldn't fall but the person was able to still change him. He had Hermione's help finding the spell but he was the one who cast it. Hanging at the corner of that wall was a gold owl cage that had a fake owl in it. When Harry needed to distract Teddy, he would charm it so it would fly around the cage. And by the large picture window with cream drapes in the middle of the room, was the oak chair that Remus had built for Teddy. It had a message beneath the cushion but Harry nor Hermione fully read it, only enough to know it was for Teddy from his father. They never plan to read it. It was from Lupin to Teddy and they wanted to keep it between them.

Hermione rocked on the chair while Teddy drank from his bottle. Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends wanted to meet up and talk_._ Could she do it? Could she see him again? Last night Hermione had tossed and turned remembering every single thing Draco and his posse had said or done to her. Is she capable of pushing herself to do something she doesn't even want to? But she was curious about it. Her parents had always told her that her heart was too big for her own good but that doesn't necessarily make it a bad thing. She just had to know when enough is enough for her.

She had told Ginny last night that she hated Malfoy and hated his friends. But was it hate? She had always thought she wasn't capable of such emotion. Hate was such a formidable emotion. No, she reserved that word for Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and all those Death Eaters capable of inflicting horrific pain and death on innocent people. Those people, she hated. But Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, and Parkinson? They never hurt anyone, well aside from the occasional hex and hurtful words, but no they never hurt people the way Voldemort and his Death Eaters did. At least she thought they didn't.

Ahh, but Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater– or was.

They were bullies though. They did what bullies usually do and they often took it to the extreme. Could she forgive them for that?

Hermione was getting a migraine from thinking about it. She didn't know what to think anymore. All she knew was it was going to make her crazy not knowing what they wanted to say to her.

Once Teddy finished his bottle, Hermione stood and levitated Teddy's activity center contraption so that it followed her and Teddy into the kitchen. Since she was up early, Hermione had decided to cook breakfast. Ginny was no doubt going to be there soon and Harry would be waking up at any moment. He had grown accustomed to Teddy's schedule and knew exactly the what and when's.

She placed the contraption on the kitchen island with a sticking charm so it wouldn't fall and put Teddy in the seat so he was able to play with all the bobbles. Hermione decided to prepare a large breakfast: french toast, hash browns, sausage, eggs, and toast. Surprisingly, it was her father who had taught her how to cook. Her mother couldn't make an edible thing for the life of her. Well, she could prepare toast, cereal, and eggs, but that was about it.

Other than learning the guitar, cooking was something she bonded over with her father. She never used magic when it came to cooking. She wanted to keep the tradition and to keep the memory of her father telling her that everything made by hand will always be unbeatable.

Hermione occasionally paused in between cooking to feed Teddy a spoonful of pureed banana's. As she had finished up the last dish, Harry walked into the kitchen, freshly showered.

"Goodmorning, Hermione," Harry smiled.

"And good morning to you, Teddy," he said in the baby voice reserved for Teddy who in return, gave him a toothless smile.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione smiled back.

It was always like this. After a night of terror, they woke up pretending nothing of the sort happened. It's not that Harry didn't want to talk about it, Hermione just never wanted to remember it or even think about it.

Harry carried Teddy over to the dining room and placed him in his high chair. He took over feeding Teddy while Hermione prepared a plate for three. When Harry looked at the third plate questioningly, Hermione told him knowing Ginny, she'd be there any second. And like clockwork, Ginny walked into the dining room.

"Goodmorning everyone," she said cheerfully and was met with a warm response from Harry and Hermione. She gave Harry a peck on the lips, Teddy a kiss on his head, and Hermione a warm hug that Hermione always assumed was a trait with the female Weasely's.

Once they settled in and began eating, Hermione had a niggling thought that she couldn't let go of.

"What did you tell Malfoy?"

Harry and Ginny stopping mid-bite and snapped their head up.

* * *

"Did Potter ever reply back?" Blaise Zabini asked before taking a bite of his pancake.

"Yeah, he just said to meet at some location in muggle London," Draco replied annoyed. He wanted to know who was going to show up and what they thought. More specifically if Hermione was going to show up and hear him out.

"Are they trying to test us to see if we're still prejudiced against muggles and muggle-borns?" Theo grimaced.

"No, I don't think so. They haven't stepped foot in wizarding London since after the war. They did once to go to the Ministry and were bombarded with reporters and people wanting to meet them and see them," Pansy said.

"Wait, but I heard Weaslebee was at the Leaky Cauldron, drunk and telling the story about how he saved Potter and Granger while they were on the run or something like that," Blaise said, scrunching up his face in disapproval.

"That's laughable. The Weasel saving the-boy-who-lived and _the_ Hermione Granger? Maybe Potter yeah, but Granger? Definitely improbable," Draco said with absolute certainty.

Blaise smirked. "Why, Draco? Are you that confident in the muggle-born witch? The green apple of your eye? The–"

"I will castrate you with this butter-knife, Zabini," Draco glared, holding up the butter-knife in his hand for emphasis.

"Weasely is a fame-hungry oaf. Potter and Granger live separate lives from him. While he spends his time getting drunk off his arse and seeking fame in Diagon Alley, Potter and Granger spend their time in muggle London. Of course, Weasley doesn't attract the audience Granger or Potter would. People want to hear from the actual chosen one and the brains behind taking down the Dark Lord. As far as anyone is really concerned, Weasely did the minimal and where he could actually be useful in the whole operation," Pansy clarified.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. "How do you know all this?"

Pansy quirked a manicured brow, "How do _you_ not?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "At least we're familiar with the muggle world now and we'll meet them in two days."

And they were familiar with the Muggle world now. After Draco's sentencing, he, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy all got away from their manor's and moved to muggle London. They share a flat and a pretty big one at that. They had all inherited their family fortune but decided it'd be easier if they lived together until they were completely comfortable in the muggle world. So far, they learned how to convert their galleons to pounds, learned how to get around central London without magic, learned how to use phones, learned the television– which the boys thought was brilliant, and learned how to adapt to muggle fashion and casual wear which was a completely different change from their usual pureblood attire. And now, they're learning how to cook and drive a car.

"Ahh you mean you'll see Granger in 2 days," Blaise grinned.

Draco threw his pancake and hit Blaise's in the middle of his face. The syrup had made it stick and slide off slowly.

Blaise dropped the pancake on the middle of the table and pouted. He used his wand to clean the residue and continued eating.

"Seriously though, are you ready to actually see her?" Theo asked concernedly.

"I have to see her. She needs to understand. I need her to understand," Draco muttered, pushing around his food.

"She's probably going to punch you again like she did in third year...you know I think she might punch all of us. Is this a good idea?" Blaise asked nervously.

Draco glared at Blaise and looked back down at his food. He lost his appetite.

"Ahh, but the question is, will she even come?" Theo pointed out.

Draco thought about all the taunts, all the cruel jokes, all the hexes. _No, she probably won't come._ But Draco hopes she does anyways.

* * *

"I told him to meet us at the pub you and I like to go to in muggle London," Harry said cautiously.

Hermione nodded contemplatively. "I got an owl from Kingsley. He said he wants to meet me on Thursday."

"Okay..." Harry said, unsure what exactly she was trying to tell them.

"Um...if it ends sooner than I expect...I'll meet you there?"

Harry dropped his fork and Ginny spit out a little of her tea.

"Why the change of mind?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I know what I said last night. I still haven't really changed my mind, but I was thinking about it and I know it's going to drive me up the wall not knowing what they need to say. I don't have to forgive them, right? I just have to hear them out?" Hermione asked, nervously chewing on her lower lip.

"Of course, 'Mione. You know you never have to do anything you want to, right? You can even push or hex them if you want. Honestly, I think they'll expect it," Harry grinned.

Hermione gave them a tight-lipped smiled then excused herself from the table.

"What the hell? Just yesterday she was adamant about pretending they don't even exist and was damning them. What changed?" Ginny whispered.

"She had another nightmare about him. Woke up to her screaming and calling his name. She didn't talk about it," Harry mumbled. Ginny knew it bothered him when Hermione locked him out. He always assumed she'd go to him with everything, but when she didn't talk to him, it hurt him.

"Go talk to her. I'll watch Teddy," Ginny said, squeezing his hand.

Harry gave her a tight smile, kissed her hand, and went to Hermione's room.

* * *

Hermione was in her bathroom combing through her hair. Her face scrunched up in anxiousness. Sure her hair had lost its frizziness and had tamed into soft, golden waves that fell effortlessly down her back. Still, every time she looked in the mirror long enough, it was like her hair would resemble a 'rat's nest'– as Malfoy had put– again. Every time she looked in the mirror long enough, it's like her imperfections became more noticeable and she could hear the taunts echo through her brain.

"Hey," Harry said, leaning on the door. He had been watching her mindlessly comb through her hair for the past 5 minutes and as every minute passed it was like she was seeing something she didn't like.

Hermione jumped in surprise and gave a small smile. "Hey," she said as she continued to comb through her soft locks.

Harry leaned against the countertop and gave her a sympathetic smile. "You know you're beautiful, right?"

Hermione scoffed and put down the comb to lean against the counter and face him. Harry turned serious. "You are, 'Mione. Nothing Malfoy, or Parkinson, or anyone said is true."

"Yeah, but when you hear something so much you start to believe it yourself," she said quietly.

Harry frowned and held both her hands. "Then you should believe that you're brilliant, you're caring, you're loyal– you're amazing, Hermione, and you're beautiful inside and out. No one's opinions matter but your own. Not even mine. If you live your life on the judgment of other's, you'll never be happy."

Hermione sniffled. "I'm afraid that if I see them– if I see Malfoy, I'll get a panic attack. I never stop remembering the way they tormented us– the way they tormented me. And last night...last night I had a dream he killed B-Be-Bellatrix for me then Lucius killed him and then me. It's making me go absolutely mental. I saw him one way at Hogwarts and I'm seeing him a different way in my nightmares. It's supposed to help ease the pain he's caused me but it's not because it's making me hate that he couldn't be that person in my nightmares. He couldn't help me...he couldn't stop B-Bellatrix from p-preventing me from a future family."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked sternly.

Hermione gazed into Harry's glassy eyes and scrunched up her own.

"A-after the war, I went to see a healer. Dolohov's curse from fifth year was one thing– it didn't hit deep enough to prevent me from having children. But after being tortured with the cruciatus curse, something just went wrong. The healers didn't know exactly what, but they told me the likelihood I'd ever have a child of my own was slim to none. And even if by some miracle I'd manage to get pregnant, miscarriage was most likely to happen. I didn't only drink myself into oblivion because of everything we went through. I just wanted to forget that I'd probably never have a child of my own, a family of my own," Hermione cried.

Harry pulled her into his arms and cried with her. Hermione had the biggest heart yet she was suffering through the worst pain. He wanted so badly to make things better but he just didn't know how. All he could do is wish things never happened the way it did.

"Please, don't tell anyone, not even Ginny. I-I'm just not ready," she sobbed.

Harry could only nod as he held her.


	7. I Had A Feeling

It was Thursday morning, just at the crack of dawn. Hermione lied on her back gazing up at her ceiling. She was certain there were dark circles under her eyes– well darker than normal.

Hermione hadn't gotten a wink of sleep yet. She was too nervous about what the day would hold. First thing after breakfast, Hermione would apparate to Shacklebolt's private office at the Ministry. She was grateful he would permit her through the wards just so she didn't have to go through the scrutiny of the wizarding world. He had sent a letter requesting her immediate presence and she was worried. They respected each other after literally fight back-to-back on a Thestral and working together for Order business. To get such a vague letter from him didn't sit well with Hermione.

Not only was she worried about that, but she had decided to meet the slimy Slytherins anyway and hear what they had to say. Hermione was most intrigued to hear what Malfoy and Pansy had to say. They were the worst. Oh, how her fists ached to punch them right in their arrogant faces.

Rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palms, Hermione grudgingly sat up in her queen-sized bed. It was early and Teddy nor Harry would be up soon. She needed to distract herself. Since after the war she couldn't bring herself to do anything. Every time she tried to read, her mind would stray somewhere else and she'd end up reading the same page multiple times until she'd frustratingly shut her book. She tried to bring herself to play the piano again and imagine her mother sitting next to her, praising her, while her father played the guitar, but every time she sat down and pressed a key her heart would ache.

Hermione needed to distract herself or else she'd wound up sitting at her window seat again watching London's dreary weather until she'd slip from the present and be stuck in the horrors of her mind. She looked around her room. It looked very much like her childhood bedroom but more...mature. She didn't realize she had designed it that way until Harry had pointed it out. Hermione thought that maybe, somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she subconsciously kept thinking about her old room– the room that was her sanctuary for most of her childhood– and she had designed this room that way.

Like her en-suite, the walls were a pale blue with white ornate crown molding and in the center of the ceiling was a chandelier. Her bed was a gold whimsical, queen-size styled bed with ivory and gold bedding. Above it, there was a gold bed crown and sheer white curtains. It looked very regal. One wall was just windows with gold drapes and sheer white curtains. By the windows were matching white french armchairs with gold frames and in between was a glass end table with a gold frame as well. There was a small white oak vanity desk and a circular mirror with the same white french armchair with gold frames next to her bed. One wall was just her white bookshelves filled with all her favorite novels and tomes as well as various picture frames. The only wall that you could call plain was the one with the entrance door, the door to her en-suite, and the door to her walk-in closet. Her room was very much the princess bedroom she grew up with as a child. Her parents always treated her and wanted to make her feel like _their little princess._

When Hermione told Harry she wasn't planning to do much for her room, he had gotten frustrated and insisted that she just do what she wanted. He told her it was her room, it was always going to be her room even if she moved out. After renovating it and a day of shopping for all the furniture for Grimmauld place with Harry– thank Merlin for shrinking charms– Hermione had subconsciously recreated her childhood bedroom. The only difference was it didn't give her the sanctuary she needed because the terrors of her past would always torment her.

Hermione sighed and got up from her bed. She fixed her bedding then padded to her bathroom to take a shower. The hot water was soothing, almost scalding. She never used to like taking hot showers, it always felt sort of suffocating to her. But now, how showers felt like a comfort, almost like a warm embrace like it was washing away all the darkness. Though it never really did.

After her shower, Hermione stood in her robe, combing through her locks in front of the mirror. Like it always did, the longer and closer she looked, the more she felt insecure. Hermione set the comb on the vanity and leaned forward. Slowly, she raised her hands to her face and gently brushed her fingertips on the things she felt insecure about. The freckles that splashed across her nose and cheeks. The bags under her eyes. The high-cheekbones that made her feel like she had a pointy face. Hermione scrunched up her face.

Harry had been knocking on the bathroom door for almot 5 minutes but she didn't notice until he popped up next to her and leaned against the vanity like he did 2 days before– the night she revealed her most painful secret.

"You're perfect the way you are," Harry smiled reassuringly.

Hermione smiled back but didn't respond and Harry sighed.

"You let me know if you need me to get you from the Ministry okay? I'm just a text or phone call away."

Hermione nodded. "Something doesn't feel right about this meeting. I just...I don't know, I have this weird feeling."

Harry contemplated this then nodded. "You know where we're meeting them. I'll have my phone in my hand at all times and you only have to text me and call me and I'll just walk right out and come to you, got it?"

Hermione smiled, "Got it."

"Gin's downstairs feeding Teddy. Kreacher already made breakfast. Don't be too long."

Hermione nodded and watched Harry walk out. She sighed and leaned on the vanity, chewing the cuticles of her thumb. She really hoped her instincts were wrong– but then again, were they ever?

* * *

Hermione smoothed down the sides of her clothes as she gazed at herself in the floor-length mirror in her closet. She had decided to wear a soft pink knitted jumper tucked into her pleated brown and pink plaid skirt. She kept her hair down, letting her soft golden curls sweep down and across her back. After settling with the outfit, she pulled on white socks that went just over her ankles then put on her white trainers. It was a sensible outfit for her age. She may have felt like she aged 15 years because of all that's happened, but she was still only 19 after all and she'd be damned if she started dressing like she was way older than she really was and what many thought she actually dressed like. Harry, Ginny, and even Ron seemed to be the only people who knew that the only time she looked prim and proper was in her Hogwarts uniform and even at Hogwarts all she ever wore were jeans, shirts, and jumpers when she wasn't in uniform, so everyone always thought her to be plain and boring– the typical swot.

She never saw the point of actually dressing the way she liked– that isn't to say she didn't like the laid-back casual look, she did, but she liked to wear things that made her feel confident even though she was far from it. Also, the fact that if Hermione wore dresses and skirts when she had been in Hogwarts, it would have been a nuisance with all the things she, Harry, and Ron went through. It was just easier to run and move around when you're practically in pajamas.

Hermione went down to the dining room and saw Ginny, Harry, and Teddy each enjoying their breakfasts. They also had gotten ready for the day. Harry was wearing a Gryffindor red jumper, jeans, and trainers, and like always, his raven hair was untameable. Ginny was wearing a cream knitted jumper, jeans in the same dark wash as Harry's, and the same white trainers as Hermione. Her fiery red hair was pulled into a high ponytail and Hermione thought she looked lovely. But then again, Ginny always looked lovely. She was truly a beautiful woman.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Ginny smiled.

"She's right, you do, the both of you do," Harry grinned in agreement, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, you both look great as well," she smiled. Hermione furrowed her brows and toyed with the end of her skirt that was a little shorter than mid-thigh. "But are you sure it's not too much? I honestly forgot what it feels like to be in any other clothes besides shirts, jumpers, and jeans."

Harry stood, rested his hands on her shoulders, and guided her towards the third table setting next to Ginny. "Yes, you look lovely. Now sit and eat your breakfast."

Hermione looked at the plate of food in front of her and pursed her lips. She honestly didn't have an appetite.

Ginny dropped her fork and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't stress about today too much. The meeting with Kingsley might not be that important. As for meeting with _them_ later, you know you can always back out if you want to. But you need to eat. We don't want you getting sick. Plus, you'll need your strength when you punch them in their snooty little faces.

Hermione chuckled and nodded. She still didn't have an appetite but she ate anyways.

After they had finished their breakfast, they walked to the sitting room together.

"We're just going to drop by the Burrow so Molly can watch Teddy then apparate from there to Boizer's Pub," Harry said to Hermione. "Don't forget, if you need me to come and get you, I'm just a phone call or text away and so is Ginny." Harry smiled and floo'd away with Teddy.

"Let us know what happens, yeah? We can meet you outside the pub if you need us to. You're strong, Hermione. You can do this. It's just one meeting and you don't have to see them ever again. We'll see you later," Ginny said and gave Hermione a Bisou on the cheek before she too, disappeared into the green flames with one last encouraging smile.

Hermione took a deep breath then disapparated.

* * *

Kingsley didn't even flinch when he heard the crack of apparition. He was already staring straight at Hermione.

"Ahh, Hermione. So good to see you again, dear. How are you," he said with a warm smile.

"Is it? I'm as okay as I can be, and you, Kingsley?" Hermione said, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"I'm as okay as I can be," He mimicked.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither speaking.

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "Kingsley, you're the one who requested my presence. What is this about?"

"You're not in trouble, Hermione. You're a good kid and you always do what's best," he said.

Hermione was confused. She absolutely had no idea what was going on or why he sounded so...ominous, so she remained silent.

Kingsley cleared his throat and pulled open a drawer from his desk, taking out a large envelope and slid it across his desk to Hermione.

"Before you open that, I just wanted to tell you you could've trusted us to help you. We...we know about your parents, how you obliviated them and sent them to Australia... how they died last month in a car crash."

Hermione felt her gut clench. _But, how? _She stared at him, mouth agape.

"I-I-I couldn't tell anyone but Harry and Ron. It was too dangerous. We were undesirables and I had to keep them safe. H-How did you know? Who else knew?"

Kingsley pursed his lips then nodded to the envelope.

With shaky fingers, Hermione took the envelope and opened it. Right when she saw the title of the first page and read the first few lines she dropped the envelope and abruptly stood, the chair falling back behind her.

"H-how? I completely removed myself from their memories and erased any trace of them ever having a child. How did you get this?" Hermione asked with wide unblinking eyes.

Kingsley clasped his hands together on the desk and leaned forward. "Take a seat, Hermione."

Hermione waved her wand and the chair went back upright. She pulled it to her and plopped down. She didn't understand. She didn't _understand!_ How was that possible?

Before Kingsley could explain, a knock on the door distracted him. He grunted, exasperated, then walked over to the door to see who it was.

Hermione wasn't paying attention.

When Kingsley finally sat back down in his chair he let out a tired breath. "Sorry, about that."

Hermione shook her head absentmindedly. "Tell me what happened," she demanded.

"There was a flaw in your plan, Hermione. You're a brilliant witch, I don't doubt that and neither does anyone else. However, when you obliviated them and removed any traces of yourself, you only removed their memories. What I'm trying and failing to say is, to them they were Monica and Wendell Wilkins, but to everyone else, they were still Jean and Henry Granger. Their will still hold their actual names. But, before I tell you anything else, I need to tell you something and I just wanted you to know I'm sorry."

Kingsley hesitated to say the next few words.

"Spit it out!" Hermione yelled hysterically. This did not sound the least bit good.

He looked her in the eye with sympathy. "You're parents didn't die from a car crash. Death Eater's found them."

_No. __No. __No. __No! NO!_

Hermione felt like throwing up. It felt like her heart had plummeted to the pit of her stomach and she had to throw it up. Her mind was reeling. She had obliviated her parents, removed any traces of herself, sent them to Australia, all to keep them safe... but in the end, the Death Eater's had found them anyway. But how?

She snapped her head up to look at Kingsley's distraught face. "W-what– how did this happen?"

When he didn't reply, she let out a sob. "TELL ME HOW THIS HAPPENED!"

"Hermione–"

Hermione put up a hand. "G-Give me a moment. Do you have a bathroom?"

Kingsley looked at her distressed demeanor worriedly for a moment before he nodded tightly and gestured for her to follow him.

When Hermione locked herself in the private bathroom, she shakily snatched her phone out of her skirt pocket and texted Harry. It was hard with shaky fingers and her vision blurred from tears. She couldn't call him. She couldn't find herself to talk without breaking down– talk about what she just learned no less.

* * *

Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy all arrived at the location Harry had told them to meet him at. They were surprised to see it was a pub named Boizer's Pub. It really reminded them of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade."

They walked in and were relieved it was practically empty, save for 6 other people. They weren't surprised, it was Thursday morning after all and it was 2 hours before the lunch rush would begin. They took an empty table in the far back corner that they figured held enough privacy and was big enough if all of them were to show up. After ordering a round of beers, which surprisingly weren't served in glass pints and instead bottles that they had to admit, was pretty damn good.

Draco was nervous. He knew Potter would show up and where there was Potter there was Weasley. He just really hoped Granger would show up as well. Weaslette probably would, but Weasely, he didn't care for.

He nervously tapped his knuckles against the shiny wooden table. Theo nudged Draco, annoyed.

"Would you relax?" Theo sighed.

"Do you think they're actually going to show up?" Blaise asked?

"Well considering we're standing right here, I'd say we would," a familiar voice said before any one of them could reply.

All four heads snapped to see Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely standing a few feet behind them. Harry and Ginny's face remained stoic as they stared at the four Slytherins. When they saw it was just Harry and Ginny, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy all shared a look. Draco's face had completely fallen in disappointment and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Harry hadn't noticed as he had turned and gestured to the bartender for 2 beers. Ginny, however, did and narrowed her eyes.

"Potter. Weaslette." Draco said with a curt nod once Harry turned back around.

Ginny rolled her eyes and grimaced.

"Malfoy. Zabini. Nott. Parkinson." Harry nodded as well and they returned it.

The couple took a seat across from them and they all just stared silently at each other while they waited for Edgar, the bartender, to bring the bottles of beer. They wouldn't show or say anything, but they were uncomfortable under Harry and Ginny's intense and stoic scrutiny.

When they got their beer, Harry and Ginny popped open their bottles and took a swig. It was eery the way they did it at the same time.

"You all asked us here, so talk," Ginny said.

"Right...but first, where's Granger or Weasely?" Draco asked, trying to mask his disappointment that Hermione hadn't shown up. He knew she wouldn't but he still had hoped anyway.

Ginny once again narrowed her eyes at Draco, trying to gauge his expression. Something was different about his demeanor.

"Hermione had a meeting with Kingsley. She'll be here after. As for Ron, don't even ask," Harry said, taking out his phone and placing it on the table face up.

"Oh, good," Draco relaxed in relief. He had completely forgotten to hide his emotions and he was cursing himself for it.

All eyes zeroed in on Draco and they each quirked a questioning brow.

"I-I mean, good as in good because I'll get to apologize," Draco said trying catch himself but he knew it was redundant.

"Right," Harry said skeptically.

After another moment of silence and occasionally taking a sip of beer, Harry cleared his throat. "So, Malfoy, how are your parents. I didn't hear about their err... sentencing."

"Oh, uh, they're great. Thanks to your testimony, my mother was placed on a two-year house arrest and her wand is being monitored by the Ministry for 5 years. As for my father, 4 years of house arrest and his wand and magic is being monitored indefinitely. They're very grateful to you, Potter. They would've told you themselves, but another condition of their sentencing was that they weren't to have communication with anyone outside the manor, save for contact with me."

Harry felt Ginny clench her hand beneath the table and intertwined their fingers. He squeezed her hand then felt her relax. It was no secret Ginny held extreme contempt for Lucius Malfoy. He did almost get her killed when she was just a first year. She had voiced to Harry how much she wished he got at least a few years in Azkaban.

"That's not too bad and tell them they're welcome," Harry said tightly. He tried smiling, though it came out as a grimace.

"Yeah... Look, Potter, one of the reasons I asked you here was to thank you sincerely. I just really wanted to thank you for testifying. I thought my life was over. I was really prepared to hear Kingsley sentence me to life in Azkaban, but you...you gave me another chance at life and I'm grateful. I owe you my life," Draco said so sincerely Harry and Ginny's mouths dropped open and eyes widened in shock.

"You helped me when it mattered, so I helped you when it mattered. But you're welcome. Thank you also, for all the things you did."

Draco nodded and the table went back to sipping their beer's in very awkward silence.

"So anything else you four need to say? If you're going to remain quiet we should just go–" Harry cut himself off when the table buzzed from his phone and he quickly picked it up. It was a text from Hermione:

_The meeting is about my parents. They didn't die from a car crash, Death Eaters got to them. I need you, please._

Harry spat his beer, "Holy fuck!"

Everyone startled and looked at Harry.

He tossed his phone to Ginny who read the text. "Holy fucking shit!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Blaise asked bewildered.

"I have to go," Harry said hurriedly, abruptly standing up and dropping a few pounds on the table.

Ginny went to follow but he held up a hand. "Stay here. I-I'll be back–"

"Harry," Ginny began to protest but he shook his head.

"No, Ginny. Stay here and I'll be back. I think I need to do this alone," he said firmly before giving her a quick kiss and a nod to the four perplexed Slytherins then ran out of the pub.

"What the bloody hell was that all about? We weren't even done talking," Blaise asked astonished at the peculiar behavior.

"No one was even talking to begin with. You lot asked us here and weren't even saying a damn thing except for Malfoy," Ginny snapped.

"We were waiting for Granger since you two said she would be here after her meeting," Theo pointed out.

"Plus it isn't like you two were trying to make conversation either," Blaise chimed in.

"What did you want us to say?! Hi, how are you–"

"Well I'm just peachy, Red," Blaise grinned.

Ginny was about to retort but Pansy yelled 'enough,' earning the group a couple of bemused stares from the other patrons in the bar.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest scowled. After a few moments, she deflated. She was really worried about Hermione. She looked over to see them with their eyes down and occasionally taking a sip of their beer.

"It was Hermione," Ginny said causing their attentions to snap to her.

Draco's face screwed up in apprehension. _What happened to Hermione that caused an outburst? He really hoped it wasn't as bad as it seems. _

"Something...bad...happened and she needed Harry."

_Welp that squashed his hope again. He really needed to stop hoping._ Draco wanted to yell at her to tell him what happened, but couldn't.

"I hope she's okay," Pansy said genuinely, causing Ginny's eyebrows to shoot up into her hairline and her mouth to drop open. "Out of curiosity," Pansy started reluctantly, trying to change the subject for the sake of Draco's mentality, "where's your brother?"

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed and pursed her lips, contemplating how to answer or if she should even answer.

"It's not my place to talk about it, but Harry and Hermione are no longer friends with him."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Well give us a little more than that," Blaise huffed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and frowned. "Something happened between the three of them while they were on the run. While Harry and Hermione had always been really close, their bond only got stronger. Meanwhile, Ron was more of the outsider but it was his own fault. After the war, Hermione and Ron tried dating–"

Draco, who had been gripping his beer bottle, accidentally shattered it in anger. His jaw was clenched once again and he really looked like he was about to blow. Everyone jumped and let out small shrieks.

"What the fuck was that?!" Ginny cried appalled.

"Sorry, muscle spasm," Draco said through clenched teeth and a grimace as he looked around the bar to see if anyone had notice– thankfully they didn't and they weren't paying attention either. He took out his wand and silently cleaned up the mess as well as healed his palm. After using scourgify to clean his bloody hand, he took Theo's bottle and took a massive swig. Theo didn't even protest, understanding his friend's reaction.

Ginny scrunched up her face in confusion. "M-muscle spas...what the–"

"You said they _tried_. So I'm assuming it didn't end well? Did Granger finally realize she was too good for him?" Theo asked, turning her attention away from Draco.

Ginny looked at them bemused but shook her head. She dropped her gaze back down to the beer bottle in her hand, peeling the label to keep her hands occupied. Draco took the opportunity to shoot Theo a thankful look to which he nodded discreetly in response.

"Yeah they tried, but they had broken it off not too long after that. Honestly, it was a terrible match to begin with. I don't even know why Hermione even entertained the idea. Hermione had ended it after 3 weeks because there was just too much going on, also she had finally realized they were just horribly suited. She wasn't that hurt about it but Ron held on to the hope that maybe they'd find their way back together. Idiotic if you asked me, and _I'm_ his sister. But Ron had always held some resentment towards Hermione and Harry because of how close they were. Their friendship was already so strained while on the run and after the war, but Ron couldn't let his bitterness about Hermione and Harry's friendship go. Some nasty words were said and their friendship with Ron ended. They were hurt by his words and after everything the three of them went through, it ended because of his jealousy, but overall, they honestly weren't as affected by it as they thought they would've been. They kind of expected it."

Draco's eye and cheek were twitching. His hands itched to punch the freckled-face moron.

"Your brother is an idiotic, fame-hungry, wanker," Pansy said after she noticed Draco's twitch.

"You're not wrong about that, Parkinson. Ron is just something else entirely," Ginny said as she picked up her cell when she got a text. It was one from Harry:

_Hermione will explain later. We'll be there soon._

Ginny replied: _Are you sure coming here is a good idea?_

She only waited a few seconds before Harry texted back: _I tried insisting she go home and reschedule the meeting with them, but she was adamant about coming._

Ginny dropped her phone on the table. _This should be good._

"What's up Weaselette, you look nervous," Blaise said.

"Harry and Hermione are coming soon," she said and looked down to check her watch. It was half-past 11. The pub will be filling soon with people going on lunch and Ginny didn't think it'd be a good idea for them all to meet in a public place with so many witnesses.

Draco's spine straightened and his heartbeat accelerated. This was it. He was finally going to see her.

Pansy, Theo, and Blaise shared a worried look then continued sipping on their beer.


	8. It Wasn't Enough

***Warning* This chapter contains mention of self-harm and can be seen as a trigger.**

* * *

Harry apparated to the ministry, not giving a single damn that he was finally showing his face after months of trying to hide. Before anyone could really comprehend that it was him, he was sprinting as fast as he could until he reached the minister's office.

After banging as loud as he could, Kingsley confusedly opened the door before a look of understanding passed through his kind face.

"Where is she?" Harry asked worriedly with wide, crazy eyes before the minister could get a word out.

Kingsley gestured for Harry to follow. When they stopped a few feet before the bathroom he pointed at the door. After giving Harry an encouraging pat on the back, he went back to his office.

Harry took a breath and knocked three times. When it slowly opened, his heart constricted at Hermione's tear-swollen eyes and red cheeks wet with tears.

"Come here, 'Mione," Harry said opening his arms.

Hermione held on to Harry and buried her face in his chest. After her sobs died down, he gently pulled away.

"Let's go talk to Kingsley," he said.

Hermione nodded, letting Harry guide her back to Kingsley's office.

Kingsley frowned when he saw the duo but didn't say anything. After they took a seat, he cleared his throat then spoke in his deep, baritone voice. "A young muggle-born and his parents who were healers or muggle surgeons had escaped Great Britain after Voldemort seized the Ministry. They had fled to Australia to hide and he lived as a muggle to avoid suspicion."

"Yaxley had been punished severely by Voldemort after you escaped when you had infiltrated the Ministry. He wanted revenge and a way to get back into Voldemort's good graces so he thought by finding and killing your parents, it'd lure you three out."

"They went to your old home but found it had been deserted. Somehow, they had managed to find a picture of your parents and sent out a message that there was a high price on them– alive."

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath and a few more tears leaked out. Harry grabbed both her hands and held them in his, his own eyes becoming watery in guilt and grief.

"Some supporters of Voldemort's cause had seen them in Australia and Yaxley had been contacted immediately. He tortured them then killed them. When he brought them to Voldemort, Voldemort was livid and tortured Yaxley for his own stupidity. He said that they could've used your parents to lure you and Harry out; what good were they if they were dead? Yaxley dumped their bodies back in Australia upon Voldemort's demands. When they were taken to the hospital for examination, the muggle-borns parents knew that their deaths had something to do with magic because there was no other explanation for the cause of death."

"After making sure anyone who had been involved in examining their bodies was obliviated, including his parents, the muggle-born buried your parents and he investigated who they were and why they had been a target. He found out after using some blood magic to match your DNA with any relatives, that they were related to you, Hermione. He also had found out their identities had been changed as well when he went digging for more information."

"After Voldemort had been vanquished, he took care of the story and told the people who know them as the Wilkins that they had died from a car crash. He also had taken the liberty to sell their private practice in Australia as well as their house. Didn't even leave a trace that they ever lived there. He also umm...hunted down Yaxley and...killed him. He sent an owl telling me what had happened. He said any owl he sent you went unresponded, so he contacted me. I did an investigation and everything seemed to check out. Turns out, he had taken Yaxley's memories before he killed him. Gave us his too."

"He didn't even give us his name at any time. Just told us to worry about what's actually important. After viewing the vials of memories, he took them and just disapparated after he told us to make sure you knew the truth and you were taken care of. I contacted your parent's muggle lawyer and he obtained your parent's will."

Harry and Hermione stared at Kingsley in absolute shock. They couldn't even cry anymore. All that was racing through their minds was _who was this person?_

"I-I really don't know what to say or feel at the moment. So many things are running through my mind," Hermione said, her voice seemingly empty.

"I..." Harry furrowed his brows. "You really don't know who he is?" He asked Kingsley.

"I don't."

"Why would he go through all that trouble? Why didn't he just–" Hermione cut herself off shaking her head in disbelief.

"That, Hermione, remains as the million-dollar question. I asked him the same thing and he just brushed it off as him merely doing the right thing."

_Who was this person?_

"Do you remember what he looks like? Maybe if I look at your memories–"

"I tried that. For some reason, this man does not want to be recognized because I can't seem to recall anything about him, only that he was a muggle-born."

It was completely odd. Someone was human enough to give Hermione's parents a proper burial, made sure everything was taken care of after their deaths, and even went as far as to get revenge for them. Did she know this person? By the way Kingsley explained, it seemed like he hadn't and did all of it out of the goodness of her heart. However, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that it all just seemed personal. She didn't dwell on it too much though because the thought of her parents becoming a target because of her came to the forefront of her mind and all Hermione could feel was sadness, guilt, and heartache.

They sat there for a few more moments of silence until Hermione tentatively reached for the envelope and pulled out the papers. Inside stated that Hermione Jean Granger was to receive all property, personal assets, and business assets. Because the mystery muggle-born had somehow managed to take care of all the dealings that had to do with their property in Australia without leaving a trace and Hermione's parents had sold their property in London as well as paid off the mortgage before they left, Hermione was in possession in a large sum of money. A very large sum of money. She didn't even know her parents were even that wealthy. On top of being awarded a great sum of galleons for her part in the war, Hermione Granger was now an extremely wealthy woman. Wealthy enough to not work and still live comfortably.

Hermione knew she didn't want to touch her parent's money. It didn't feel right. She felt...guilty and she'd feel even worse if she were to accept it.

"I don't think I can take this. I don't know if I even want this– I don't at all," Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Kingsley pursed his lips in understanding. "I know, Hermione. But because you're the only person named in their will, you are the only person who can handle and are obligated to it."

Hermione shook her head and turned to Harry, trying to get his help or support but she knew it would be useless. She knew Kingsley was right.

"I don't know what to tell you, Hermione. Your parents left everything to you as their only child. You're the only person who has a right to everything," Harry said, squeezing her hand for support.

"What about the-the muggle-born, can't I just give the money to him? I really only want the heirlooms because of their sentimental value, but the money, I can't...I just _can't_."

Kingsley frowned sadly. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but we have no clue where he is or who he is. If we did, it'd be your choice to give it to him after you had properly handled it."

Hermione scrunched up her eyes. After a moment, her shoulders dropped and she sighed in resignation.

"Okay," she said, sounding defeated. "Thank you, Kingsley, for all of this. And if you ever hear from him again– the muggle-born– please let me know."

"I will Hermione. I'm sorry about your parents. No one deserved what happened to them."

"No, they didn't. No one who fell victim in that stupid war did. I'm thankful the muggle-born did what he did. I owe him everything."

Harry helped Hermione to her feet, knowing she couldn't handle to stand on her own."

Once they reached the door, Harry turned around. "Thank you, Kingsley."

The minister nodded and watched as Harry and Hermione left his office.

Before they could disapparate, Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. "You want to just go home? I can text Ginny to let them–"

"No," Hermione cut him off and pulled away from the hug. "I need to go. I need to get this over with and put it behind me so I can deal with all that I just learned. Let's just go home so I can clean up then we'll meet them."

Harry nodded and with a crack they disapparated home.

* * *

When Hermione trudged up the stairs, Harry sent a text to Ginny who replied fairly quickly. Once he put his phone away, he adjusted the wards around Grimmauld Place so Ginny was the only other person, besides him and Hermione, able to apparate in and out. He had just finished when he heard a loud shattering sound and raced up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

Various loud noises of things being shattered and thrown were coming from Hermione's room, but underneath all those noises, he heard the heartbreaking sounds of Hermione's hysterical sobs.

Harry banged on the door, trying to get her to open it. He tried using _alohomora,_ but it wasn't working. Neither was any other spell he tried to get in. Hermione was brilliant, there was no doubt about it. If she wanted to lock her room shut, she was more than capable of putting up impenetrable wards.

Harry began panicking. He pulled his hair then banged his fists against the door until it bruised. He tried different kinds of spells that went as far as trying to blow up the entire door but instead backfired and sent him flying down to corridor.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Harry screamed. He whipped his phone out of his pocket and called Ginny.

* * *

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but are they actually showing up? It's been an hour since Potter left and another 45 minutes since he texted that he was coming soon," Blaise said.

Ginny couldn't even make a sarcastic comment back because he was right and she was extremely worried now.

"You're right. Let me give Harry a call." Right as the words left Ginny's mouth, Harry's name and picture popped up on the screen of her phone, indicating he was calling her. Ginny got a sinking feeling. They never called unless it was an emergency or urgent.

"Hello," Ginny said anxiously as soon as she hit the accept button and put the phone to her ear.

"Ginny!" Harry began in a frantic and hysteric voice. "Ginny, get over here now! It's Hermione. I need you now! I need help! I adjusted the wards to let you apparate in. Bring them if you can, they might be able to help."

By the way Ginny blanched, Draco got a very bad feeling.

Harry hung up before Ginny could even respond back.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Ginny cried anxiously. If Harry was desperate enough to invite Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy, then something really bad had happened.

"What happened, Ginny? Was it Hermione? Did something bad happen to her?" Draco asked perturbed, not knowing what was wrong.

Ginny was so distressed she didn't even care to acknowledge that Draco had called her by her given name and was worried about Hermione.

"I need you four to come with me. We need your help," she said distraughtly, standing up.

"What happened, red?" Blaise asked seriously. Blaise was never serious.

"No time to explain, Harry needs help. It's Hermione." With that everyone stood from their seats, dumped money uncaringly on the table, and brusquely followed Ginny out of the pub and to an ally. Draco's growing distress increased ten-fold as he followed Ginny just a millisecond behind.

Once they made it to the abandoned ally, Ginny said in a no-nonsense tone to hold on so she'd be able to apparate them. Draco held her arm while Pansy held her hand. Blaise held on to Pansy's hand and Theo held on to Draco's arm.

With a familiar pull, they apparated to the sitting room of Grimmauld Place.

* * *

As soon as they arrived with a crack they became aware of the loud noises echoing off the walls and around the house. Kreacher was at the bottom of the steps wringing his bony hands in distress.

Right when Ginny had gotten her footing, she raced up the stairs, wand in hand, and screaming for Harry and Hermione. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo all looked at each other worriedly before they too whipped out their wands and ran up the stairs.

As they got closer and closer to the 3rd floor, the noises got louder. They saw Ginny frantically pounding on the door, screaming above the noise to let her in. When that clearly wasn't working, she began firing spells against the door and soon enough, both she and Harry were doing it together.

"What the bloody hell is going on," Draco asked desperately.

For a moment Harry was taken aback by Draco's concern then shook his head. Ginny stopped firing spells and moved towards Harry and the rest of them.

"What happened?" She demanded in an extreme state of panic.

"We-we got back from the ministry and she told me she needed to clean herself up before we went to the pub so we came back here. I stayed downstairs to text you and fix the wards when all of a sudden I hear a noise loud enough to knock me out of my skin! I heard her sobbing and destroying things and she just wouldn't let me in. I tried every spell I could think of that would break those bloody wards but nothing's bloody working!" Harry yelled then turned and punched the wall right under a picture of him and Hermione in their Hogwarts uniform.

Draco looked frantically at the door. Frankly, he was ready to blow up the whole house if it meant making sure Hermione wasn't hurt.

"Do any of you know how to get through really strong wards?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"The only wards we know are the ones to our manor's. Even then, there are too many to count because you have to use a specific spell for a specific ward or protection," Pansy informed.

Harry groaned and pulled at his already frazzled raven hair. "We need to try something– anything!"

"Yes, but you're not listening, there are hundreds of spells and some of them we don't even know," Theo added, he too was growing extremely agitated.

"Then we'll try whatever!" Harry growled.

They all began debating and arguing which spell to use, loud enough so they could hear each other over all the destruction that none of them realized it had gone quiet when it had.

"–That's for a ward put up through a blood rite, you dolt!" Pansy yelled at Blaise.

"It was just a suggestion, no need to– wait... has anyone not noticed how quiet it got?"

Everyone's mouths snapped shut then turned to Hermione's bedroom door. After sharing one look, they sprinted the small way down the corridor. It was practically Harry and Draco racing to get there first. Harry beat him to it, but as soon as his fist made contact with the door, it fell off its hinges with a thud. The opening was large enough for everyone to see the destruction and no one was able to contain their shock.

Hermione had literally destroyed her bedroom. Glass from the mirrors and chandelier littered the floor. Drapes and curtains were torn and hanging off their rods on its last thread. Her desk had been blown to pieces. Books were thrown haphazardly across the room. Her bed was practically hanging out one of the windows. It was a horrible disaster. The only thing's that remained untouched was the picture frames.

"Hermione?" Harry called out hesitantly. He was scared to see what state he would find her in.

They all walked tentatively inside the room. Everyone's eyes were blown wide. No one had expected this from Hermione Granger. But then again, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Draco didn't really know her beyond what they saw at Hogwarts.

Draco was stupefied. Something terrible had happened to Hermione and his chest ached. He knew the four of them shouldn't be here, he knew _he_ shouldn't She would probably hex them six ways to Sunday and make them look worse than the disaster that is this bedroom– or what remained of it. The thing was, he could care less if she hexed him or even punched him again. If taking out her anger on him helped he'd gladly let her do it and not complain once. He just wanted to know what had caused her distress and do something– anything– to make it all okay. But to her, he wasn't the good guy and she'd never let him help her. And Draco hated that fact.

"Hermione, where are you?" Ginny asked, her voice breaking in anguish.

That's when they heard it. Soft sobs were coming from a room behind a door but they were being muffled by the steady stream of water. She was in the shower.

"I really hope she didn't ward it," Harry mumbled to himself.

Harry was about to push the door open before Ginny stopped him with a shake of her head. The four outsiders watched as Harry's emerald eyes grew cold. Colder than they'd ever seen before. Colder than the day he faced down that damn snake-faced bastard.

"Ginny, she's _my_ sister," he said lowly.

"And she's _my_ best friend. She's in the shower, most likely naked. She would never want you to see her like that," Ginny said coldly.

Draco didn't want that either.

"Frankly, I don't give a fuck. If she's hurt I will be there for her. I need to be there for her," Harry hissed.

"And you will be. But right now, what _she_ needs– what _she _would want– is to preserve her modesty. I will let you know when you can come in," she replied in a tone of finality.

They glared at each other for a few moments before Harry finally nodded tightly and crossed his arms against his chest. The others knew a quarrel has yet to come.

Ginny huffed then reached for the doorknob. Her face morphed into one of affliction. To everyone's relief, the doorknob turned and there was no resistance when she pushed open. However, that relief only lasted a second before their heart's constricted when they were able to hear her sobs more clearly and loudly.

Harry's cold expression turned desolate.

As Ginny walked into the bathroom, she made sure to shut the door for privacy. Harry was about to object but Blaise placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Give them a moment, mate."

Harry's nostrils flared then he nodded. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

All the five of them could really do was stand by the door in complete silence. For a few seconds, it was quiet until they heard the most heart-wrenching sob and their chests constricted just a little bit more. No one deserved the pain Hermione was going through.

* * *

Ginny walked over to the shower where she saw Hermione huddled in the corner, naked. Since Ginny met Hermione, she had always known her as a force to be reckoned with. She over-powered anyone who got in her way. She was strong and she was able to make anyone witch or wizard cower to a corner in fear. But now, as Ginny gazed at Hermione, she looked so...small. She looked broken, defeated.

Grabbing a towel, Ginny opened the shower door and switched off the streaming water. She knelt down on the shower floor in front of Hermione, not caring that her jeans were getting wet. All she could focus on was the sobbing girl.

Ginny reached out cautiously as to not scare Hermione. When her hand finally landed on the skin of Hermione's upper back, she was still able to feel the heat from the water. She put the towel over Hermione's small figure and wrapped one arm around her.

Hermione's sobs died down and turned to sniffles. Slowly she raised her head, her hair sopping and clinging to any bit of skin it could get on.

As soon as Hermione's eyes landed on Ginny, her face scrunched up and then she let out a sob that could break even the coldest of hearts. Ginny's own tears were now flowing freely as she engulfed Hermione into her embrace.

When Hermione quieted down, Ginny pulled away. Hermione looked conflicted, as if she needed to say something but couldn't. She didn't even notice the way Hermione held her left arm to her chest, not until Hermione hesitantly lowered it.

Ginny's eyes left Hermione's and when she looked down, her hands shot up to her mouth to muffle her own sob.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny whispered.

"I-I tried to cover it up. I just wanted to get rid of it. I didn't want to see it anymore. But every time I did it, nothing would happen to it. Why won't it just go away?" Hermione's voice cracked.

Ginny looked from Hermione's face then down to her bloodied arm. Right on the scar of the slurred word were 4 very deep and very bloodied slashes, as if she took a knife and ran it through her arm.

"I used glass," Hermione murmured as she rested her head against the shower wall dejectedly.

"I'm-I'm gonna heal it okay," Ginny said softly before cautiously taking out her wand from her back pocket and murmuring the healing spell as well as a scourgify. There were faint scars along her arm, but instead of disfiguring the slur which was pink and raised, it looked as if the scars had been there before she got it. Balms would have to be used to get rid of those scars, but the slur, Ginny knew, would remain untouched.

"It was a cursed knife," Hermione murmured. "That bitch used a cursed knife so I'd never forget my place in this world. That I am just a mu–"

"Don't finish that sentence," Ginny said sternly. "You are Hermione Granger. Muggle-born and the smartest witch of the freaking century. You're beautiful, you're funny, you're caring, loving, you're amazing–"

"I'm also the reason my parents are dead," Hermione snapped.

"Hermione–"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I did what I could to protect them. I did what I thought was best. But because of me, a vengeful Death Eater did his best to find them, torture them, then kill them. He made sure to bring back their memories just so they knew why he was doing what he was doing to them. I didn't get to avenge them either. Some muggle-born did and Kingsley doesn't even know who he is. He took care of everything after my parent's murder and wanted Kingsley to make sure that I knew the truth and was taken care of. I got my parent's will and I don't even want a single cent of it. They died because of me and getting their money was like a big punch to the fucking gut. I want to find that muggle-born and ask him to show me the memories. I want to thank him for doing what he did. But I really wished he didn't kill Yaxley so I could've done it myself."

"You're not a murder, Hermione," Ginny frowned, shaking her head.

"With the right push, I could be," she said with a far-away tone. "They're dead because of me, Ginny," Hermione whispered. Her brown eyes that held gold flex's looked empty as she gazed into Ginny's brilliant blue ones. "They're dead because...because of me."

"No, Hermione. You don't get to feel guilty because a sociopath murdered your parents. They didn't deserve that cruelty and you didn't deserve it either. Yaxley was a cruel, hateful, vindictive, murderer. You protected them as best as you could, and I'm so sorry what happened to them happened. But this is absolutely not your fault."

Hermione stared at Ginny's expressive eyes for a moment before turning her head away. "Can you please tell Harry I'm sorry about what I did to my room? I'll be out to fix everything soon."

Ginny watched her, wanting her to open up and talk to her but she knew once Hermione dismissed her, there was no getting her to talk again until she was ready.

Sighing, Ginny stood up and walked to the door. With one last glance and Hermione's huddling figure, she opened the door and stepped out, barely catching the small sob that escaped Hermione, then allowed her own tears of grief for her best friend's pain flow.


	9. Face to Face Once Again

As soon as Ginny had closed the bathroom door, her own sobs began once again. She didn't even notice how Harry, Draco, Theo, Pansy, and Blaise had completely fixed Hermione's bedroom. She didn't even notice when Harry ran over to her and pulled her in a hug while the other's watched, trying to contain their emotions.

"What happened," Harry asked desperately, his own eyes were unashamedly leaking.

Ginny pulled away from Harry's arms to cover her own face with both hands. "She told me what happened. She blames herself, but Harry, she tried to get rid of it– the scar."

Immediately Draco knew what scar they were talking about. As did their friends. They felt their guts clench and it was as if all the air had been knocked out of their lungs. Hermione had been branded with the very slur they taunted her with for past years and now they couldn't hate themselves more.

Draco was damning himself and damning the war and just damning everyone who held and taught blood prejudice– his parents included. He would never be able to forget the memory of that night. Hermione's screams as she was being tortured echoed in his mind. The way she still tried to resist Bellatrix then bated her on when she saw Bellatrix was ready to just kill her. Many things torment Draco's mind. All the memories of torture, of war, of just pure hatred, but the memory that torments him the most was that one.

Every night Draco dreams of that night, and every night he hates himself for not doing something. He remembered the way every nerve in his body screamed at him to save the girl he's loved his whole life. But between the battle of his heart and mind, his mind ultimately won. He knew if he charged in and saved her, he would've gotten her killed, himself, and his parents. Seeing reason still didn't stop Draco from feeling like he wanted to murder Bellatrix with his bare hands then take Hermione and get her away from all the terror.

Hermione would always hate them– hate him because of the way they treated her. And they were pretty certain that hatred increased ten-fold now that she had a physical reminder of everything she had to endure because of something she nor anyone could ever have had control over. Draco knew he was well deserving of that hatred. He wants to say he regrets everything, but he can't because it's what kept her safe and prevented her from becoming a target. He only regrets not having been able to help her where it mattered and making her ever feel the way she felt because of him.

"Harry, what do we do," Ginny cried.

Harry ran his hands through his hair before turning to the door. He looked back down at Ginny then at the others. "Wait outside," he ordered. Everyone hesitated before Harry repeated himself.

Ginny led them out of the room and into the corridor. However, she didn't go downstair like they thought she would. Instead, she shut the door behind her and slid down the wall of the corridor, her knees drawn up and her shaky hands clasped together against her mouth. Draco, Theo, Pansy, and Blaise shared a troubled look before they all followed and sat next to her, all lined up along the floor against the wall of the corridor as well. What they didn't expect was the conversation they were able to hear when they shouldn't have.

* * *

Harry only had to wait 5 minutes before Hermione emerged from her bathroom dressed and covered to comfort. She nervously chewed on the cuticles of her thumb, a habit Harry was all too familiar with.

"I'm sorry for what I did," Hermione said, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he said shaking his head.

Hermione contemplated this before nodding and taking a seat at the foot of her bed. There they were, 5 feet apart, staring at each other until the dam broke and Hermione's tears returned full force.

"I'm tired, Harry. I have nothing left in me. I'm tired of trying to force myself and convince myself to try and be okay and be strong. You and Ginny tell me constantly I'm brave, and strong, and brilliant, but if I'm all those things then why do I feel the way I do? Why do I feel like all of this was my fault? What happened was my fault!"

Hermione choked back on a sob. "I tried my best to be a good person. I did everything to put everyone before me but it still wasn't enough, it's never enough. I can't help but feel like everything that goes wrong is my fault. And I hurt just to bring everyone else up and keep them safe and I was always okay with it but am I selfish to say that I have nothing left to give? I fought in a bloody war, Harry, and we fucking won! We won but I lost everything. I can't even have one second of peace without my mind being consumed with all the hurt and pain and loss and..."

Harry kneeled in front of Hermione and grabbed her hands with his, tears streaming down his pink cheeks.

"I wasn't supposed to make it out of the war, Harry. I wasn't. Voldemort wanted power. He didn't give a shit about blood, but he used it to his advantage. I was a target and I wasn't supposed to make it out of the war. And sometimes at night when things get at it's worse, when you finally get to me, all I could think of as you try to calm me down is that I wished I hadn't made it out, because death seems much easier than hell on Earth."

Harry pulled Hermione into his embrace and let her sob as he cried himself. He murmured _I'm sorry. It's all my fault._ repeatedly. She shook her head furiously and gripped on to him tighter.

* * *

_"...because death seems much easier than hell on Earth."_

Ginny broke down as soon as she heard those words. She buried her head between her knees and sobbed quietly. Pansy was openly weeping, being comforted by Blaise who was doing his best to keep his emotions in. Theo was sniffling, keeping his tears at bay. Draco's eyes were rimmed red. A few tears had managed to escape but he was holding in the scream he desperately wanted to let out. He was one of the reasons she's broken and he hated himself more than he hated anyone. He hated and blamed himself because of the part he had to play and with that, he couldn't protect her.

Ginny stood on her wobbly legs, reaching for the doorknob. Before she opened it, she turned to the four of them and said quietly, almost pleadingly, "Please wait in the sitting area downstairs. We're not done talking." Her demeanor was cold and they knew she was blaming them too. They already blamed themselves.

After Ginny disappeared behind the door that had been repaired earlier, the four of them hesitantly stood then trudged down the stairs to the sitting room. They thought it was best if they weren't there, but they couldn't bring themselves to leave. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had to know how sorry they all were even if they never forgave them.

* * *

Ginny kneeled beside Hermione and Harry and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's back. When Hermione was finally reduced to sniffles, she turned to Ginny who was frowning solemnly.

"I want to tell you everything will get better but I won't, because that's something someone says to try and get someone to stop feeling the way they do without realizing the extent of their feelings. I will tell you this, Hermione: You have nothing to feel guilty about. Your parents loved you and I'm certain they know you did what you could to protect them even when it hurt you as well. No one could've suspected for things to happen the way it did and it's not your fault. Everything might seem like black and white, it might seem like there is no light even when the sun is shining, but you will get through this and you won't give up. You can scream and cry and damn us to your muggle hell, but you will not give up because we won't let you, but you also have to push yourself. We love you, so much. Your parents love you so much. But you also need to learn to forgive yourself and love yourself as well. It will take time, but you'll never be alone. You never left us and we will never leave you," Ginny said with determination.

Harry wiped a tear away from Hermione's cheek and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry you spent so much time taking care of me and Ron, Hermione. We are grateful for you and I'm sorry we were too focused on everything else that we were oblivious to you. We took you for granted and I'm sorry. But I promise I will take care of you, now. I promised your parents that I would always take care of you. Don't hide from us, don't lock us out. We will be here for you. Always."

"Until the very end," Ginny smiled with watery eyes.

Hermione pulled her two friends into a hug and chuckled out a sob. When she finally pulled away she was smiling, albeit mostly forced, but a smile nonetheless.

She looked around the room and furrowed her brows. "How did you fix this so quickly, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened and snapped to Ginny's who was pursing her lips guiltily.

"Well, you see..." Harry didn't get to finish what he was saying because Hermione abruptly stood. Her face was scrunched up. Something was familiar. There was a scent that she knew all too well, hell she dreamt of that smell so vividly she'd wake up and still be able to smell it. But she hadn't just woken up from a nightmare and the lingering scent of sandalwood and green apples was faint but present.

Suddenly, Hermione's head snapped to the two guilty-looking people still kneeling on the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Tell me they aren't here. Tell me they didn't just witness everything that happened," Hermione growled.

Ginny elbowed Harry who glared back. Harry looked up to Hermione and wished he hadn't because if looks could kill, he would rather be killed by Voldemort again.

"You see, Hermione, I was just so desperate about trying to get to you earlier and I was sure Ginny nor I would've known how to. Ginny was still with them at the pub and in a moment of crazy desperation, I asked her to bring them with her because they might be able to help out," Harry said quickly, trying to appease Hermione.

"Yeah, and they helped fix up the mess in here," Ginny added.

"Where are they now?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth.

Harry turned to Ginny who smiled apologetically. "Umm, they're d-downstairs in the sitting room." Immediately she ducked behind Harry, scared to face Hermione's wrath. They all stared at each other for a moment before Hermione's eyes snapped to the door and she began charging out.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with wide eyes before they scrambled up and went after her, both pushing each other to get to her first.

* * *

Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy were in the sitting room sitting uncomfortably all the while looking around at the pictures that filled the room. Years of learning to control their emotions allowed them to finally compose themselves but there was still an air of sorrow around them.

"Do you think Granger is the one that plays the piano?" Theo pointed to the instrument by the windows.

"Wouldn't surprise me. That girl knows everything. Plus can you really picture Potter playing that?" Blaise said.

"You're right. Draco, you good mate?"

Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He was staring at a picture of Hermione and Harry with who he assumed were Hermione's parents, all eating ice cream. Hermione's smile, Draco thought, was the brightest. He always loved her smile. Even when she had those buck teeth of hers, Draco thought Hermione's smile was enough to make him lose all sensibility. She was just that beautiful to him. When he hexed her teeth and made them grow larger– something he deeply regretted but if he didn't do it, Crabbe, despite being the imbecile he was, mocked him and threatened to tell his father– she had come back with them smaller than they were before, giving her a set of perfect white pearls and a smile that always brightened up his day. The only thing that annoyed him was that it was never towards him, but that much was expected. Despite that, he never stopped admiring from afar.

"Do you think she's going to kill us when she sees us?"

Pansy smacked Blaise at the back of his head and glared. "Don't joke around right now," she hissed gesturing to Draco who was still lost in thought.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood," Blaise grumbled.

"Mate, nothing can lighten the mood at the moment," Theo sighed.

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of stomping feet as well as two other sets running. They snapped their heads to the entrance listening to the distant noises coming from the floors above.

"Hermione wait!" They heard. By the sound of it, it was Harry's voice. That's when they realized Hermione knew they were here and was coming to give them a piece of her mind.

Draco's heart sped up. He was anxious, nervous, scared, but he was excited. He hadn't seen her since the final battle but now was different. He was finally going to see her. Even she did punch him or hex him, nothing could take away the feeling of him finally seeing her.

"Hermione, just hold on a minute! Calm down before you rush down there," They heard Ginny plead. Her voice was louder and they knew they were getting closer.

Suddenly, Hermione appeared at the doorway and Draco felt his heart stop. It felt like time stopped. She looked from Theo to Blaise to Pansy, and finally, to Draco. When her eyes landed on Draco her demeanor turned cold and hard. They locked gazes, but their thoughts were the complete opposite of each other.

For Draco, it seemed like everyone else just blurred into the background. All he could notice was the pounding of his heart against his chest that was loud enough that all sounds had gone muffled and the girl he finally freely admitted to himself and his best friends that he'd been in love with from the moment she stepped into his compartment that first time on the Hogwarts Express asking about a toad.

Even with a puffy face and cheeks red from crying, Draco would still genuinely say that Hermione is the most beautiful girl to him. She had gained more weight than when he last saw her. Back then, she was extremely skinny from lack of food and so much time on the run. Back then, her eyes had bags under them and were completely sunken from lack of sleep. Though, her eyes still had dark bags under them but were no longer sunken. Now, she was filled up more. She was still skinny, but her figure was much more flattering and, Draco thought inappropriately, downright sinful. Especially with the way her clothes hugged her figure. Hermione had changed into shorts that were so tiny, it left the purebloods appalled, but Draco was transfixed by how her smooth pale legs went on for miles. Her white long sleeveed shit was a plain gray, yet tight and showed off her hourglass figure. Being the conservative pureblood's that they were, they had never in their life seen a woman with such tight clothing and exposing so much skin. Draco, however almost fainted from the lack of blood in his head.

Though, the clothes weren't the only thing Draco was enraptured by. Hermione's brown hair that had golden highlights and lowlights, was now tamed. It was still curly, but it flowed smoothly down her back. It had tamed over the years, but how it looked right now was Draco's favorite. He had the urge to run his fingers through it just to see how silky it felt and twist a curl around his finger then see if it would coil back when he let go. He had the urge to do that plenty of times before, but now it felt like his fingers itched to do it.

Hermione's skin was pale and flushed. Her brown eyes that Draco thought he could get lost in was shinning, making the gold in them almost look like it was sparkling. To others, they could attest that Hermione was naturally pretty. Of course, there were other's prettier than her, but to Draco, Hermione was almost goddess-like and he was certain that her beauty could rival others.

What he missed most though was her brilliant smile that he always remembered during those dark times as a death eater. That smile that used to light up her face back at Hogwarts was now no longer to be seen. Instead, a deep frown marred her beautiful face. Draco hoped that smile would return and maybe with a lot of effort and groveling, he'd be on the receiving end of that smile.

Hermione took a good look at the four people who had once bullied her and her best friends. She told herself to reserve hatred for those who truly deserved it, but having them standing in front of them looking guilty and nervous as if she would hex them, all she could remember were the taunts, the name-calling, the hexing, the tripping, the pushing, everything. Yes, she had fought back, but just because you put up a front, maintain your strength, and defend yourself, does not mean the sting hurt any less. Hurt is hurt and they made her hurt. Did she hate them? Hermione didn't know. She was, however, surprised that without the sneers and condescending looks she was used to, they were just staring at her with nervous anticipation.

Her gaze went from Theo Nott first. Back then, the boy was just a lanky, tall boy. His brunette hair was always styled up to pureblood aristocracy perfection. While he never directly insulted her, he encouraged Malfoy and Parkinson's taunting, much like Blaise Zabini did. He was really clever and inventive, Hermione remembered. When he wasn't with his Slytherin pals, he was in the library. After all, he did come in 3rd in their class, right after Malfoy who was 2nd, and Hermione, of course, being 1st. Now, Hermione noticed that he had grown. Not taller, he had always been tall, but while at Hogwarts he was almost weedy looking, now he had filled up and was quite big with muscle. His fair skin complemented his blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was good-looking, she had to admit.

Hermione's eyes moved over to Blaise Zabini who had his arm around Pansy Parkinson. Hermione internally questioned it considering she thought Parkinson and Malfoy at one time had been a couple. Blaise Zabini had always been handsome. While he was not part of the Sacred 28, it didn't deter him from having the prejudiced pureblood beliefs. The Italians dark skin was truly magnificent, many would say. He was tall, well built, and handsome but Hermione and many others remembered his arrogance and vain attitude about his appearance to be very much exasperating. The only difference with Zabini was that while he openly talked about his hatred for muggles and muggle-borns, he did not support Voldemort and Death Eaters, nor did he respect them. That was made clear when he and his mother claimed neutrality during the war.

When Hermione turned her gaze to Pansy Parkinson, her eyes narrowed into contempt. Hermione loathed the bint. That feeling only amplified when she was willing to hand Harry to the snake-faced bastard. She was sadistic, petty, and pretty vapid. Hermione remembered how she used to follow Malfoy around like a love-sick pug-faced puppy. Though now, she didn't look pug-faced anymore. She had grown into her looks quite well. Her brunette hair was perfectly done and she displayed the poise of a typical pureblood woman. Still, Hermione would say that Pansy Parkinson was someone she wouldn't mind slapping or throwing a hex at once or twice. She was hostile and a bully. Not as much as Malfoy, but a close second. She found pleasure in poking insults at many Gryffindors, especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Though her attack on Hermione was more verbal than physical. There were times she'd trip Hermione, use magic to knock down any books she was carrying, but overall her bark was worse than her bite (pun intended). Despite her pureblood bravado, the girl was a coward.

As soon as Hermione zeroed in on Draco Malfoy, she felt her heartbeat race and her blood pressure spike. Seeing him for the first time since the war was not something she was ready for no matter how many times she said she was. Despite standing many feet away from him, she was still able to smell his intoxicating scent that threatened to trigger a panic attack. Just looking at him had her almost shaking with fear and anxiety. He no longer looked like he did from the last time she saw him. Sure he looked like he aged, but hadn't they all?

Back at Hogwarts he was always extremely skinny, pale, had ridiculously bright blonde hair that was almost white, and had pointy features. In 6th year when he had become a Death Eater and was given his strenuous tasks, it started to take a toll on his physical appearance as much as it did his mental health. He was quiet, barely throwing insults their way. He barely ate, turning his already skinny figure into practically just skin and bones. At meals, instead of eating and joining in on conversation he instead opted for staring into nothingness or rather becoming so preoccupied with his thoughts it was as if he was there but wasn't. His eyes were completely sunken and dark, that it was evident he rarely slept. Then when they were taken to Malfoy Manor, his appearance had turned even worse for wear. His bluish-gray or rather steely blue eyes were bloodshot. His pointy features were more prominent than ever and his clothes practically hung off of him.

Seeing him looking miserable was what Hermione would guess triggered her too-big heart. She felt sympathy for him and with that sympathy, she felt compelled to help him, but she couldn't. It's what also what Hermione hazard a guess that triggered her nightmares of having him save her instead of hurting her like she was so used to. Then when she saw him again in the final battle, scared and anxiety-ridden, everything only amplified. Still, no matter how much sympathy she felt, she also still held her feelings of extreme dislike towards him. Yet, her big heart could never allow her to think or feel that he deserved everything that had happened to him. He may be a bully, bigot, prat, and blood-supremacist, but he was not on the same level of a Death Eater, no matter how much he tried to convince himself and others otherwise. But just because Hermione thought this, did not mean years of animosity would be so quickly forgotten or forgiven. No, she felt sympathy for him, but like she said before she could give a Hippogriff's arse about him or any of them.

Now, months after the terrible days of Voldemort's reign had ended, he looked extremely better. He had filled in, granted he was still a bit skinny, but he was far from being skin and bones. His facial features had matured and his once pointy features now gave him an attractive facial symmetry. His blonde hair was no longer gelled down. Instead, he had grown the top a bit and let it fall effortlessly to the right of his head while his undercut had a subtle fade to it. Draco Malfoy was extremely handsome, dare Hermione to think, beautiful. She thought he was a good-looking boy back then, but his personality had considerably changed her opinion. But just because he looked good doesn't mean she'd be fazed by it.

Hermione stared at Draco while he stared at her, everyone else was merely watching them. Ginny and Harry were waiting to see how Hermione would react and if needed, pull her away in case she became the hellcat they knew she could be. Pansy, Theo, and Blaise, on the other hand, were waiting to see if she would start hexing them, or yell at them, or even hit them. They were ready for the latter more than the former.

"Granger," Draco said with wide eyes, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. Even as he spoke, he couldn't hear himself through the pounding of his heart in his ears.

Hermione inhaled sharply through her nose and snapped her head to Harry and Ginny who looked almost scared. Her usually empty eyes were now alight with anger. With one last look at the four nervous-looking Slytherin's, she stomped back into the corridor towards the library.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and murmured out a curse before following. Ginny looked after them nervously wringing her hands. Meanwhile, Draco's eyes never left the spot that Hermione once stood at. His gut clenched and it was almost like the pounding in his chest just seized. He knew Hermione hated him– hell, practically everyone in the wizarding world hated him, himself included, but when that hatred is coming from the only person who really mattered to him, besides his parents and friends, Draco didn't think anything else could hurt more than that. And that's coming from someone who had been tortured at the hand of the Dark Lord.

Draco fell unceremoniously on the couch and let out a shaky breath. His friends watched him worriedly, but they knew well enough to leave him to his own thoughts. However, Ginny watched the way he was affected. She had been stewing on the thought when they were in the pub, but now she was fairly certain there was more than meets-the-eye to Draco Malfoy.

"Harry will get through to her. If there's anyone who can talk to Hermione, it's him," Ginny offered trying to gauge a reaction.

Draco snapped his head to the redhead, his eyes wide with hope as he nodded. This only confirmed Ginny's suspicion.

"If I'm not mistaken, you and Potter are dating, correct? How are you so okay with how close they are?" Blaise asked, wrapping his arm around Pansy.

Ginny eyed the gesture before looking back at his wide, dark eyes. "I won't lie. It used to bother me. I used to be insanely jealous of Hermione and how close they were. When they told me and my family they were moving out of the Burrow and to here, I got angry. Harry for the umpteenth time had to make me see reason. I guess that's when it finally hit me how stupid I was.

"They're close. Hermione and her parents used to even have Harry stay over for most of the summer before they came to stay at the Burrow right before term started. It used to grate on my nerves, but then I just finally realized after so much reassurance that they would only see each other as siblings. They're brother and sister, but I know that if it comes down to it, they would always only ever chose each other in the end. At first, I hated that, but now, I've accepted it."

Ginny paused and regarded the four of them before narrowing her eyes and speaking in a cool and even tone. "Their friendship is platonic, but they love each other to death. Loyalty to each other will always come first, something Ron would never understand. I know that when Hermione meets a man," Ginny's eyes momentarily flickered to Draco who was lost in thought. "Harry would be the one to interrogate the fellow and make sure his intentions are pure. And because Hermione values his opinion, she would want his approval even if she will never admit it. She would do the same with him. That was clear when she practically cornered me to make sure that if I hurt him, our friendship was over, and I knew he wanted her opinion about me when I heard him voicing his concerns. Back before we officially began dating, he was hesitating taking things further, but once he got her solid approval, not so much in the exact words, he fully committed to me.

"I also know if Hermione is ever wronged, Harry would not hesitate to hurt whoever hurt her, back. The only reason he never hurt any of you in retaliation to what you did to her is because Hermione stopped him from doing so. If she didn't, you four would be wherever that slimy snake-faced bastard is." The four of them winced and nodded.

"For what it's worth, we are sorry," Blaise said.

Ginny quirked a brow. "Tell them that, not me."

"We will, but we wanted to apologize to you. While we never really bullied you, we did say some nasty things behind your back, and for that, we are truly sorry," Pansy said genuinely while the others voiced their agreement as well as their own apologies.

Ginny regarded their apologetic faces before pursing her lips and nodding. "I accept your apologies, only because you've never really done anything to me. And... there was too much hatred and animosity that had lasted a lifetime. We've all seen where it got us, we know well enough not to repeat it. I forgive you all."

The four all gave their sentiments of thanks before the five of them once again slipped into an awkward silence. However, from time to time, Ginny's eyes would flicker to Draco who went back to silent anxiousness. She didn't like the arrogant git, but she was sure that maybe everything she, Harry, Hermione, and everyone else thought about him, about all of them, was far from the truth.


	10. Since You

Harry followed Hermione all the way to the library where he saw her pacing back and forth while chewing on her thumb cuticle.

"Hermione–"

"I'm not mad," Hermione snapped then took a deep breath. "I-I just thought I was ready to come face-to-face with them again but now I don't know. Right when I saw them, all I could hear, all I could picture was how they tormented me," she said more calmly.

Harry gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit at the window seat, her favorite spot in the entire house. "I know how you feel. I won't lie and say I don't loathe them because I do, but if they're willing to come and apologize, maybe the least we could do is hear them out. No one said that we have to forgive them, but lets at least try to understand things from their perspective. But I don't think I have it in my to hold a grudge. If they're willing to turn their lives around and start by apologizing to us, who are we to stop them and say it's impossible?

"You know, when I testified for Malfoy and by extension his parents, I didn't expect him to thank me, but he did. I also never expected him and the others to want to talk to us and apologize, but here they are. They came here because I asked them for help and if they're willing to do that, maybe we should be willing to extend a branch to them.

They were kids like us, only they were born with the wrong ideals. We were born with our morals and they with theirs. Think about it from their perspective, they were taught all this hate and bigotry all their life, they wouldn't really know any better. I'm not excusing their behavior, but maybe we should give them the benefit of the doubt."

Hermione's eyes snapped to Harry's in anger. "How could you ask me to do that? After everything they put me– us– through–"

"I'm not asking you to forgive them, Hermione," Harry placated. "I'm just saying let's hear them out and keep an open mind. They were taught differently from us and it's hard to change your morals when you thought you were doing and acting the right way. We don't know what they have been through but let's not pass any more judgment and already have our minds set. It would make us no better than they were."

Hermione scrunched up her face and chew on her bottom lip. When she lifted her eyes to Harry's, she sagged in resignation and nodded. "Okay, I'll keep an open mind about what they have to say. I won't promise to forgive them–"

"I'm not asking you to, and neither will I promise to forgive them."

Hermione nodded once more before giving Harry a small smile. "You know, you have extremely matured from the oblivious boy you once were. Instead of _me_ talking some sense into you, _you're_ talking some sense into me. Have I told you lately how proud I am of you?"

Harry grinned and held her hand. "No you haven't but I know you are. I had to grow up someday. And like I told you before, I promised your parents I will always take care of you, even though you're older than me, and I intended to keep that promise even if they never asked it of me. I think to let your heart be filled with animosity towards them is not taking care of you. There is already enough hatred in the world. You also need to hear them out for yourself or else you'll always be stuck in the past. We will never grow and learn to move forward unless we let ourselves close the doors of our past because it will never lead us anywhere. We need to let go of our past at some point– you need to let go at some point, but the timing of it is all on you. No one expects you to forgive them, but hear them out, yeah? Give them a chance to let them say their piece and see if they genuinely want to change. I know it's asking a lot from you considering all the hurt they put you through, and I'm sorry. I know I ask a lot–"

"No, you don't. You don't ask anything of me. You try to do everything yourself and I'm too stubborn and love you too much to let you do anything alone. You take care of me and I take care of you. That's how we work. It does hurt that it feels like I'm obligated to do this, hear them out– not by you– but if I don't, like you said, how can I really let go and heal."

"You do what's best for you. Let's just be the bigger people and keep an open mind. People can change, you know. Just look at me. If they want to change we shouldn't convince them they are incapable of it. I don't think they expect us to forgive them, but by making a choice and reaching out when they didn't have to shows a change of character, does it not?

Hermione nodded and gave him a watery smile when he stood up and held out his hand for her to take. As she took it and stood up, she wiped her wet eyes and put on a determined face, one Harry hadn't seen in a long time and he smiled.

* * *

As soon as they got to the sitting room, they saw the five occupants all sitting quietly on the couches. Theo, Blaise, and Pansy all occupied one couch while Draco sat on the one next to it facing the opening. Ginny sat on the one across from Pansy, Blaise, and Theo.

When Harry entered the room followed by Hermione, all eyes snapped up and followed them as they took a seat next to Ginny. Hermione sat in between Harry and Ginny, but she suspected they orchestrated it that way in case she let her temper get the best of her.

While all eyes were on the trio, Harry and Ginny met their stare head-on but Hermione kept her eyes on her hands. She had the urge to chew on her cuticles but she didn't want to show them how nervous she was and instead twiddled her fingers. Draco, on the other hand, wasn't paying any attention to anyone except Hermione. From years of watching and observing her, he could tell by the twitch in her hands that she wanted to chew on her cuticles but opted instead for chewing on her lower lip, a habit that always entranced him.

Harry, uncomfortable by the awkward silence, cleared his throat. "Sorry, about earlier."

"No apologies necessary," Draco said calmly, but only his friends were able to hear the shakiness to it.

Hermione's head snapped up to meet Draco's gaze. She hadn't heard his voice in a long time, only in her nightmares. And at the same time, she never heard him speak without contempt and pettiness. As her eyes met his, she startled to see he was staring at her with wide eyes and something akin to anxiousness and hope. Quickly, she averted her eyes to the three people across from her who were also regarding her with uncomfortable nervousness.

"I'm tired of the awkward silences, can we just all say what we need to say? We missed lunch and I don't intend to miss dinner. Plus I haven't seen Teddy all day and I miss him," Ginny said miffed.

"Teddy?" Blaise questioned?

"Teddy Lupin or Edward Lupin. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks son. I'm his godfather, but after his parents and Andromeda Black passed away, I became sole guardian," Harry said stoically, trying to keep in his emotions.

"Teddy Lupin, so he's my cousin?" Draco asked.

Harry regarded Draco for a moment before nodding.

"C-can I meet him one day?" Draco asked hopefully.

Hermione looked up at Draco's hopeful expression and furrowed her brows. She always assumed Draco would never claim Teddy as family considering Teddy is the son of a half-breed and the grandson of his mothers 'blood-traitor' sister.

"One day," Harry nodded in agreement to which Draco gave a small thankful smile that completely caught Harry, Ginny, and most of all Hermione, off guard.

"So you four asked to meet us, what about?" Harry said turning to each of the four Slytherin's.

"Firstly," Draco started. "I really want to thank you once again for testifying. I meant it when I said you gave me another chance at life, Potter. I am forever in your debt."

Harry shook his head. "I told you earlier, Malfoy, you helped me when it was important so I helped you in return."

"Right, but after all the things I've done to you, all of you," he said glancing to Hermione who was now watching him carefully. "You didn't have to do anything. But I'm grateful, truly, I am."

"Oh, well then, you're welcome."

"I also wanted to thank you for coming back and saving Goyle and me in the room of requirement. You could have left us but you didn't."

"You're welcome for that too. Oh and I'm sorry about the whole bathroom incident," Harry said sheepishly.

Draco blanched and his hand subconsciously went to his chest where the sectumsepra scars still marred his skin. "I deserved it."

"No you didn't," Harry frowned, shaking his head. "I didn't know what that spell would do but I used it anyway."

"I almost used an unforgivable on you, Potter. I deserved it," Draco argued back.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all sucked in a breath. "Why were you almost going to use an unforgivable?" Harry asked.

Draco saw Hermione scrunch up her face in disapproval before he turned back to Harry. "I was under a lot of pressure that year. V-Voldemort punished my parents the longer I took to complete my tasks. He said it was an incentive to triple my efforts," Draco said with a sneer. "When you saw me in moaning Myrtle's bathroom the way you did, I panicked because I knew you heard everything I said to her. I thought that if you found out and told, Voldemort would've killed me and my parents. I never used that spell before but I panicked and it just slipped out. So when I say I deserved it, I–"

"No, you didn't. We were both wrong and let's just leave it at that. It's in the past now, you have to forgive yourself, same goes for me. Plus Hermione over here gave me an earful about it. Didn't talk to me for 2 weeks."

Hermione stiffened at being put on the spot and glared at Harry. Draco's eyes snapped to her and he felt his heart thump.

"You were angry on my behalf?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Hermione, who was still wary about speaking to him, sniffed but looked him in the eye with a mask of indifference. "He almost killed you. But you almost used an unforgivable on him. I was angry because I couldn't protect him, but I was also angry because he used a spell on you without knowing what it does. He almost killed you and even if I loathed you, you don't deserve to die."

Draco's face dropped instantly and he nodded stiffly. Hermione for a moment felt terrible for her tone but reminded herself she had nothing to feel sorry about.

The room went silent once more. And the awkwardness of it all was supremely uncomfortable.

"We're so sorry, for everything. We all also came because we wanted to apologize to Ginny, Harry, and especially you, Hermione, about our detestable behavior," Pansy spoke up to break the silence.

Harry and Hermione were caught off guard by the informality of Pansy Parkinson's use of their given names.

"You never really said anything to me directly, none of you did except for Malfoy," Harry said.

"Before Draco apologizes since he has much more to apologize for, let us say what we need to first."

Harry nodded and when everyone turned to Hermione who just sat staring skeptically at Pansy, Harry nudged her and she shook her head then nodded as well. "Yeah, fine," she said.

Pansy pursed her lips anxiously before beginning. "I was a bitch–"

Before Hermione could stop herself she scoffed. "You could say that again."

"Hermione," Harry warned.

Hermione's nose twitched, something Harry, Ginny, and even Draco knew to be a sign that she was close to blowing.

Ginny rubbed Hermione's back in an attempt to placate her and it worked.

"Yeah, I was the biggest bitch at Hogwarts, but most of that was out of insecurity. I hated you, Hermione because you were the complete opposite of what we were taught to believe. You're extremely brilliant, you're pretty, you're 10 times the witch any of us purebloods could ever be. I was jealous of you and insecure. I know it doesn't make anything better, but I'm sorry for everything. I can't change the past and the way I acted in school, but all I can do is apologize and make myself into a better person.

"Harry, I'm sorry for trying to give you up to V-V-the Dark Lord. I just wanted everything to end. My parents chose the dark side, but I didn't want to be a part of it. If I fought them, they wouldn't have thought twice about killing me. I was scared and I thought it would've been over, but I knew that it would've only meant that things would've been even worse had that happened. I'm sorry, and thank you, for saving all of us."

Ginny sniffed at the last statement. She was still vexed Pansy tried to hand off Harry.

Harry gave Ginny a reassuring smile since he was unable to take her hand without making it awkward for Hermione.

"I merely fought the bastard, Hermione was the one who really saved us with the brilliant brain of hers." Hermione blushed at this but everyone agreed. "We were all scared, Parkinson. Sorry, you had to fight against your parents in the end," Harry said.

"I'm not. They're in Azkaban now serving life and I've never felt freer."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were all taken aback by this statement.

Pansy chuckled. "I know what my beliefs used to be. When you grow up in a family like ours," she gestured to Blaise, Theo, and Draco. "You're taught since birth generations of pureblood beliefs, morals, how to act, speak, and treat others. But when your family scorns and damns and threatens to cut you out of your family for even having the slightest bit of doubt about centuries of beliefs, you realize just how much control you don't have of your own life. My family, while they never physically abused me, they made sure that I acted the way a 'proper pureblood woman' should. But just because I acted that way, didn't mean I thought it was right. I had my whole life set up for me, and not in a good way. I wanted to make my own choices, and I couldn't because of them.

"When they chose to support the Dark Lord, they wanted me to become a Death Eater as well. I did what I could to hold them off and it was enough. I've seen what becoming one did to Draco, we all did." Draco squirmed, uncomfortable at being put on the spot. "We worried about him, extremely so. You see, we knew our beliefs started to change as we got older. We tried to repudiate thoughts of everything were taught being wrong out of fear of our parents as well as being in denial. When you're taught certain things, it becomes ingrained into you. It's hard changing when you only ever knew one way.

"Hermione," Pansy started. Hermione's eyes widened at being addressed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I made you feel. I was horrible to you. You've never done anything to me or any of us to deserve our torment, but you took the brunt of it because you were physical proof that our beliefs were shit. You didn't deserve any of what we did to you. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness and you don't have the obligation to hear me ask for it. I know it will take time, but I hope one day you could forgive me and we could all start over," Pansy said almost pleadingly with wide glassy eyes.

Hermione's mouth dropped open but before she could say anything, Blaise began to speak. "I'm sorry, for encouraging all of it. I'm really not the git everyone thinks I am. I know I used to spout off my beliefs on blood, but they really did start to change. I was just too scared to admit that I no longer believed in that crap out of fear that others would target me. I thought I was the only one who questioned all the pureblood mania. I'm sorry for being a coward and for every spiteful thing I've done."

"I'm sorry too, for encouraging it I mean. My father was a horrible person. You and Potter should know that. If I ever had indicated that I strayed away from those beliefs, I'm pretty sure he would've beaten it back into me," Theo chuckled grimly as he raked a hand through his hair. "I avoided trying to get mixed up into all that shit by making myself busy in the library, but the times it was unavoidable, I acted the way I did just so my father wouldn't hear about it."

The last phrase instantly reminded Hermione of how Draco would always threaten to complain to his father.

"I have the most to apologize for," Draco said with earnest eyes. "First, I want to say I'm sorry to you, Potter because I was jealous. I was always told Malfoy's were the best and always had to be the center of attention but everyone loved you and wanted to be friends with you. My father told me to do my best to get to you and befriend you, though now that I think about it it was probably all a ruse," he chuckled dryly. "But then you declined my friendship, and I guess I had that coming, but my father was not pleased when I told him.

"I was a git and horrible to you. Like Pansy said, I can't change the past, all I can do is apologize and prove that I'm not that person anymore, that I was never that person. I stopped believing all that pureblood nonsense for a long time, but I had a part to play in. I'm a Malfoy and that comes with baggage. I couldn't not act the way my family taught me to without repercussions, none of us could've. We weren't those people we made ourselves out to be. It was an act and we had to play it well. We're here because we want to apologize. I don't even give a damn that our families would be appalled that we are asking for forgiveness because we were taught that we're never wrong and we never apologize and grovel for forgiveness. But I was given a second chance at life and I'll be damned if I don't use it properly. I really do hope we could all start over." Draco said so sincerely it took everyone, including Pansy, Blaise, and Theo by surprise, but they agreed nonetheless.

Silence was met after Draco's speech until Harry narrowed his eyes at him contemplatively. "How long?"

Draco pursed his lips before turning to Hermione, "Since you, that first day on the Hogwarts Express."

A range of emotions went around the room. Theo and Blaise grinned and both voiced that the knew it. Pansy pursed her lips to conceal the chuckle. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief, his mouth opening, and closing, reminding Draco of a fish. Ginny covered her mouth as her eyes darted back and forth from Draco to Hermione. Hermione's mouth dropped open as she and Draco gazed at each other. She was trying to find any small indication of deceit but when she found none she shook her head and snapped her mouth closed.

Hermione refused to believe what he said. She couldn't believe him. How could she when actions speak louder than words. No, Hermione was sure he was just saying that to get her to believe him and make himself feel better. Everyone was waiting for Hermione's reaction. Draco was the most anxious.

Internally, he was chastising himself for revealing that bit of information in front of everyone. His friends knew he was in love with Hermione, he told them when he was released and wanted to know how they felt about muggle-borns because friends or not, he couldn't bring himself to act like he once did and associate himself with them if they still believed in that pureblood tripe. That was when they all revealed their change of hearts. That was also when Draco started thinking about meeting up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to thank Harry and apologize to all of them, even Weasely. Quickly the other three hopped on board and agreed they all needed to apologize.

Pansy had been the one who brought up how Hermione was really the one who started making her question her beliefs when they all got drunk in their new flat to which Draco, who was drunker than everyone else, revealed his anxieties about 'the love of his life' not forgiving him and not hearing him out no less. That had been a mistake because Blaise, Pansy, and Theo never gave him a rest. While they did tone down on the teasing, they also revealed they always thought he and Hermione would've been good together if things didn't happen the way they did. They never knew when Draco's infatuation started and he wouldn't tell them, all he said was that it started when Hermione started making him doubt his beliefs.

Now here they were, Draco had revealed to his friends that it all began when he first met Hermione and Draco knew they were reveling in the information. However, one look at Hermione's hard expression had Draco's gut clenching and Pansy, Blaise, and Theo's thoughts halting.

Draco had an inkling Hermione wouldn't believe him, but being the person he is, he always hoped for the best. He was pessimistic to a fault, however, when it came to Hermione, he always wanted to hope for the best, but so far, that wasn't the case.

Hermione abruptly stood from the couch and with one last look of contempt at Draco, she walked out of the room and to the library.

Everyone went quiet as they regarded Draco's resigned expression. His shoulder slumped and he released the breath he had been holding.

Harry and Ginny shared a look before turning back to the others.

"We accept your apology. As for forgiving you, give us all time, yeah? It's just... a lot has happened. Ginny and I wouldn't be opposed to starting new. Like I told Hermione, there is too much hatred in the world. We can't change the past but we all deserve to move on. Harry stood and everyone followed. He just had a way to command the whole room. He reached out to Theo first for a handshake. Ginny followed his lead.

When Harry got to Draco, Draco stared at the outstretched hand before grasping it in his and giving in a firm shake.

"To starting new," Harry said firmly.

"To starting new," Draco repeated.

When Harry ended the shake for the truce, he looked Draco sternly in the eye "She's in the library. Go down the corridor, take a right, and its the last door. She should be at a window seat in the far back. Say the right things this time."

Draco's eyes widened before he nodded furiously then hesitantly followed where Harry told him to go. Curiously, the place seemed very familiar to him. It was like he'd been here when he was a child.

"Do you think that's a good idea," Ginny whispered so only Harry could hear.

"She needs to hear it. She's stubborn and needs a little push. Even if she doesn't forgive him, she needs to hear it so she can learn to heal and let the past go, no matter how hard it is," Harry stated firmly.

Harry looked up to see the three other occupants staring out of the room worriedly.

"She won't hurt him...most likely," Harry smirked.

Blaise shook his head a chuckled, "If she did I'll be mad that I missed it. I missed the first time she punched him."

Harry let out a laugh. "It was amazing."

Pansy chewed her lower lip and continued anxiously staring out the room.

"Say, when Malfoy mentioned his beliefs changed when he met Hermione, was there anything else to it?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes. Harry looked at her confused but she subtly mouthed 'later' to which he nodded.

Pansy, Theo, and Blaise snapped their heads to Ginny. "What?" They asked alarmed and in unison.

"Don't do that," Pansy said scrunching her nose at her boyfriend and her other best friend. "Why would you think there was anything else to it?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Just remembering how Hermione had told me about the first time she met him. Wanted to see if it matched on both ends," Ginny lied smoothly. Harry regarded her in confusion before shaking his head and making a mental note to remind her to tell him later.

Ginny looked at the clock. It was already half past 4.

"I should get started on dinner. I already told mum I'd probably stay over for Hermione," she announced.

"You don't live here, Weaslette?" Blaise asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Ginny. And no. Mum and my brothers would throw a fit. Plus it's...for the best right now," Ginny said tightly.

Harry knew her thoughts were going to Fred so he stood. "I'll go pick up Teddy. And at the interest of starting over, maybe you guys could join us for dinner. I don't know, I'm trying to be a good person here, I don't have it in me to hold a grudge and I'm just tired of the animosity."

Everyone's eyebrows raised to their hairline. "Thanks, Potter," Theo said cautiously. "We were gonna have pizza after meeting with you all, but I guess plans change."

"Pizza? You know I'll ask about that later," Harry chuckled shaking his head before giving Ginny a peck on the lips and disappearing into the green flames.

Ginny turned to see three smirking faces. "What?" She asked blushing.

"Does mummy know you and _Potter_ sleep in the same bed and not with Granger or in a guest room?" Blaise asked wiggling his brows only to receive a slap on the shoulder by Pansy.

"Don't be crude," she chastised.

"Not that it's any of your business," Ginny sniffed. "But no she does not. Plus Hermione practically kicks me out of her bed."

"No, that's her being a good wing woman," Pansy grinned.

Ginny smirked before chuckling. "And one hell of a wing woman she is since she takes care of Teddy while Harry and I are, shall we say, busy."

Pansy let out a laugh before shaking her head. "You know, I like you, Ginny. Do you need help in the kitchen? I'm really trying to learn how to cook more."

Ginny's mouth dropped open and her brows practically rose to her hairline. "I will ask later, but yes you can help me. I don't mean to brag, but I'm a pretty great cook."

Pansy followed Ginny to the kitchen talking about the different dishes they can make all-the-while Theo and Blaise stood in the sitting room watching them walk away.

"This whole thing will take some getting used to," Theo said, shaking his head in amusement.

"You're damn right it will," Blaise said before furrowing his brows. "I wonder how Draco is doing with Granger."

Theo frowned. "For his sake, I really hope she hears him out and gives him at least a chance to prove he's not the person she thought he was."

Blaise nodded before they went to where they assumed was the kitchen. It took them opening a few doors before realizing they could've just followed the sounds of girly chatter.


	11. Hear Me Out

Draco walked into the library and was quite impressed. It was fairly large and had an insane amount of books and tomes that filled rows of shelves. He was certain Harry never used it. As he ventured further into the library that's when he heard the quiet mumbling. He knew Hermione tends to talk and mumble to herself in order to get her head straight.

Cautiously approaching the back of the library, he peered behind a bookshelf and saw Hermione. She was pacing the open space but her footsteps were quieted by the plush carpet flooring. She was mumbling to herself and on occasion chewed on her cuticles. Draco's heartbeat sped up. He wanted to talk to her and make her listen. He knew she didn't believe him or any of them when they apologized. Who could blame her? Being at the end of their harshness wouldn't be forgotten so easily, but Draco was nothing if not determined to get her to listen to him and one day, hopefully, forgive him.

While he yearned for her for years, it was definitive that she would never look at him that way. He accepted the cruelty of it, he practically deserved it no matter how many times he and his 3 best friends reminded himself that what he did was for her safety and his. If Draco could eventually get Hermione to forgive him and they could become friends, Draco was content enough to settle for that. He just craved her presence. If he had to get it in the form of acquaintances or better yet, friendship, he would gladly take it. Because that, for Draco, was better than not having anything with her at all. But what he won't do is give up on trying because at the end of the day, he was still a Malfoy. Despite that name not meaning much to people in the wizarding world these days, it still meant a great deal to him and he still prided in being one– a Malfoy, yes. But for it to have been a purist family, not really, no.

Draco mentally prepared what he was gonna say. He didn't know why. He knew when it came to Hermione things were unpredictable but he still wanted to prepare himself for the worse. He didn't think he was capable of admitting his feelings to her lest she laughs in his face then punch him again. Draco still had his pride and he knew telling her his feelings would be moot. Just because he loves her– yes loves– doesn't mean it would erase all those years of animosity. Granted it was just an act on his part, but still.

If it comes down to it, Draco would gladly show her his memories, of course, he'd never show anything that revealed his feelings and infatuation. Taking a deep breath, he rounded the corner.

"Granger," he called softly. He watched her visibly tense up before she turned around so fast he worried she would lose her balance.

"M-Malfoy," she said shakily.

"Can we talk, please? I have so much to say. I know you don't want to hear from me. I know you h-hate me, but please, just hear me out? Let me explain."

The way he practically pleaded caught her off guard. She was hesitant, that much was clear to Draco. His heartbeat louder and thumped faster the more seconds passed by as she thought about what she should do.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes snapped up to Draco's. She was shocked to hear him say her given name without following with her surname. She was more shocked to hear the way he said it so...tenderly.

"Please hear me out?" He asked with wide, earnest, and kind eyes that Hermione had never once seen before.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head in confusion before nodding.

"Okay," she said softly before walking to the window seat and twiddled with her hands on her lap as she avoided eye contact.

The sight made Draco want to grin but he suppressed it. He thought she looked adorable.

Tentatively, Draco made his way to the window seat and sat down, allowing her enough space to herself.

Draco, too, looked down at his hands resting on his lap as he tried to gather his bearings. Finally, after a moment of tense silence, he lifted his head and turned his body so he was physically facing her. The movement caught Hermione's eye and she lifted her head to look directly at him.

For a moment, all Draco's thoughts flew out the window as he gazed into the depths of her eyes that from far away look like chocolate with gold flecks, but up close was actually more of a dark firewhisky color. He always loved her eyes and the emotions that she portrayed in them.

Shaking his head, Draco cleared his throat. "Let me start off by saying I'm sorry. I'm so unbelievably and irrevocably, sorry. I can't change the past no matter how much I want to, but I can apologize for how I treated you. Before you say anything, let me tell you everything I have to say."

Hermione nodded and allowed him to continue.

"I meant what I said earlier. I started questioning the pureblood ideologies I've been taught since birth when I first met you. And as you continued to be the amazing muggle-born you are, that's when it started becoming clear that everything I learned was shit. At first, I tried to deny it because it was hard to believe. I spent years thinking one way then you come and prove everything wrong in a matter of minutes. I was confused, but most of all I was in awe."

I went home the summer after first year ready to tell my father he was wrong, but when I did, imagine my shock when he smacked me right across the face. The first time he ever laid a hand on me too."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock and she covered her mouth the prevent herself from speaking so Draco could continue.

Draco chuckled dryly but didn't comment. "I remember him telling me no son of his was going to be a 'blood traitor' and sully the Malfoy name with a muggle-born. Of course, he didn't use the appropriate term back then, but that was when I first learned it. Before I continue, I want to say I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry for ever calling you that slur and for using it so blindly. I knew it was a horrible word and I used it anyway. I'm truly sorry.

But that first hit, that was the moment I wanted to hate you. Keyword: wanted. I couldn't bring myself to hate you. I was angry because I was so amazed by you, a muggle-born who came into the wizarding world knowing nothing yet bested everyone; you who in so little time made me question nearly a life-time's worth of ideals. I was angry because I wanted to blame you for the reason my father was cruel to me, but I couldn't blame you. I couldn't hate you."

Crabbe and Goyle were never my friends. They were around me to make sure I acted the way my father expected me to and made sure I didn't give our name a 'bad reputation'. I was expected to treat you, Potter, and Weasely, sadistically, you more specifically. If my father even got a word that I was straying from the pureblood beliefs and 'showing you compassion' he would've tried to beat the beliefs back into me or worse he would've gone after you himself."

My father... his threats are not empty. I never had it in me to hurt another person, I'm like my mother that way, but when I was forced to make you hurt..." Draco shook his head and clenched his eyes for a moment.

"Believe me when I say you changed my whole perspective. But I had to act towards you the way that I did because it was necessary. I never wanted to hurt you. But when faced with either I hurt you or my father does, I was willing to sacrifice and be at the end of your hatred rather than test what my father was capable of."

I'm sorry I hurt you the way that I did. But I can't say that I regret it because it's what kept you the safest. The only thing I regret was not warning you. I hate that I made you feel the way you did. I know I can be arrogant, a prick, a git, a foul loathsome evil little coackroach–" Hermione's lips quirked up slightly at this. "–but I am not a monster. I know what I'm capable of, but I'm not the monster you think I am. I was never fit to be a Death Eater. I just had to play my part. I could've stood up to my father but I was a coward. I think that's what I'm sorrier for. You didn't deserve our vile torment. And I'm sorry for that night. I wished with every fiber of my being that I did something, anything to help you. I was scared that if I interfered, not only would me and my parents be killed, but you as well. I was a coward and I'm so sorry for that. I should've done something, anything, to help you."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. He said more than he intended but at that moment he didn't care. He just wanted her to understand and he couldn't stop himself from speaking the words he needed to say even if he tried. He was displaying vulnerability at this point and it scared him.

"I'm not a coward anymore, though. After everything that's happened, I won't have my life dictated by anyone and I don't want to cause anyone any more unnecessary pain. I don't want you to see me the way you did at Hogwarts. I'm not that person, I never was. I know it's a stretch to think you could ever forgive me, but despite being a pessimist, I still hope you'll see my sincerity, all of ours, and know that we do want to start over. I want a chance to prove I'm not that person even if I have to spend my whole life making it up to you." Draco dropped his head in fear that his face was openly displaying his emotions. He had mastered the art of masking his emotions with a look of indifference, but the vulnerability he subjected himself to, pouring not everything, but mostly enough of his heart out threatened the whirlpool of emotions he kept in for so long to break free. He knew if he looked into those expressive firewhisky eyes, he would certainly cry and probably beg on his knees for forgiveness. But his self-preservation was kicking in.

Hermione didn't have any words. She had literally been rendered speechless. For the most part, she watched and listened with pure shock. She had been expecting an apology from Draco, but she got so much more than she anticipated and she was certainly not ready for any of it. Every time she opened her mouth to say something, she found she didn't know where to start. Finally after minutes, but what felt like hours, of tense silence, Hermione took a deep breath and decided to be unfiltered.

"I'm sorry your father was cruel to you," Hermione said softly.

Draco's head snapped up to hers, he was certain he hadn't heard her correctly.

"I am. But let me get what I have to say off my chest. You had your chance to speak, uninterrupted, I expect the same courtesy."

Draco nodded. He wanted to chuckle at her usual bossy tone that he found endearing, but suppressed it.

"I'm sorry your father was the way he was. And I understand you." Draco's heart rate started to pick up. "But I need you to understand how it made me feel," she said with a crack to her voice and her eyes became glassy. Draco's gut clenched and he knew he wouldn't like what she had to say next but he had to hear it.

"You and your friends hurt me. You, most of all. I felt like less than the dirt beneath your shoes and nothing feels worse than feeling ugly and unwanted and lonely. I didn't belong in the muggle world because of who I am, and when I found out I was a witch, I thought everything just clicked into place. Then you came and made me feel like I did in the muggle world all over again. I tried to ignore everything you said but when you hear the same thing over and over, it's hard not to start believing it, not to be hurt by it."

Hermione wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks with the back of her hand. "You made me hate being me. I was so desperate to prove you and everyone else wrong about my knowledge and capabilities, it was the only defense I had, and even with that, you made it feel wrong for me to be smart. You made me feel like I deserved the torture B-Bellatrix inflicted on me," Hermione sobbed.

Draco blanched and like before, it felt like his heart had been ripped out his chest and stomped on. It felt like he couldn't hate anyone, not even Voldemort, more than he hated himself at that moment. His hands ached to reach for Hermione. His arms ached to hold her and comfort her. His chest ached to make everything better for her and erase all the pain he inflicted on her. He knew he had been abominable, but now he second-guessed if maybe he really was the monster he tried convincing himself he wasn't.

"Hermione–"

Hermione shook her head and held up a hand to stop him from talking just yet. She looked at him with her red-rimmed eyes and Draco distantly felt the wetness on his own cheeks.

"You made me feel like I deserved that pain, but like you said to me, I can't hate you. I really, really wanted to hate you. At times I thought I did, but I knew deep down I didn't. Hate is so formidable and I reserve that for people like Voldemort and Bellatrix, but not you and your friends. What you did was wrong and it hurt, so much, but I don't hate you, any of you. I believe you, though it scares me to admit. I can't hate you because you aren't a monster, and while you made me feel like I deserved all that pain, I can't deny that while I desperately wanted your help, I knew it was for the best that you didn't do anything– you couldn't have done anything, but you did because you took some of the pain away that night."

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth dropped open. "What do you–"

"–That night, that night I experienced pain far worse than I've ever felt, but everything that occurred after that night was more painful. Physical pain was one thing, but... pain from a broken heart is something else entirely. That night, I was so desperate for someone to help me, but I knew no one would. Then when I saw you, you who bullied me for most of my childhood, was the same person, the only person who looked sick and angry that I was being tortured. It gave me something to hold on to. Then your scent, sandalwood and green apples. It was so comforting it made me, even for just a moment, pretend I was not on the brink of death, but instead in an apple forest."

I wasn't sure before, but now I am. You didn't say it out loud but I saw you saying it. You kept saying you were sorry. For a moment then I thought 'surely I was being tortured into insanity because Draco Malfoy would never show me compassion,' but now I'm certain it wasn't just my imagination."

Hermione let out a shaky breath before turning her entire body to face him. "I believe you when you tell me you're sorry and you acted the way you did to p-protect me from your father, but please understand forgiving and forgetting won't be easy for me. At least not right now. Everything is so fresh and I'm still hurting from how you hurt me and from just about everything that happened in this fucking decade."

Draco knew it wouldn't be easy. He knew he shouldn't have hoped, but he did anyway and he can't deny that hearing her say the words he dreaded hurt like a bitch.

"I-I'm not saying I forgive you, but I will give you a chance."

Draco's head snapped up and he regarded her with such intensity, Hermione jumped and almost completely forgot what she was going to say.

"I-I'll give you, all of you, a chance so we could start over. Just...I don't think I can forgive any of you just yet. And call me selfish, but I need to start over, not because you may deserve it, but I need to move on from that part of my life. Like everyone's been saying, the past can't be changed, but it sure as hell determines the future. But I decided I don't want my heart to be heavy with hatred, I-I have enough heaviness as it is."

Holding on to this grudge against you, I need to move on from it so I can heal. And you all need to learn to heal and move on from the past. It's evident you all want to change and a chance to prove yourselves, and it's not fair if I let you believe you're incapable of it. If no one gives you a chance, you'll never feel you truly deserve one. But you shouldn't only seek forgiveness from others, you need to forgive yourself too. I myself am guilty of not doing that."

Draco in a rare moment of extreme relief choked out a sob that had Hermione jump, startled. Draco didn't think he could ever forgive himself, but the idea that Hermione thought there was something in him that was redeemable and worthy of forgiveness and change was overwhelming.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance to prove myself. I...thank you. I meant it when I said I don't care if I have to spend my whole like making it up to you. I hope one day you will forgive me." Draco smiled. He messily wiped his tears with his shirt, something Hermione once again, never expected such act out of Draco Malfoy.

Draco extended his hand that he willed not to shake out of nervousness."To starting new? Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked hesitantly from his hand to his flushed face and thought maybe she had it all wrong before. She lifted her hand and placed it in Draco's much larger one, giving it a gentle shake. Draco gave her a beautifully broken, toothy grin.

"Hermione Granger," she said softly with just the smallest hint of a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** You guys! I am on such a role. Ugh, I hoped you enjoyed these last few chapters and I thank you all for following and continuing to read this. Your reviews are also very much appreciated! I just wanted to thank all you lovely readers. You are all the absolute best!

Honestly this chapter, I don't know how I feel about it. I feel like things were a bit rushed but I don't know. I think I like it and I hope you did too! I'll be uploading daily because I have so many ideas for this and have so much time now that it's summer! Again thank you so so much for reading and I hope you continue to follow! I love you all!

Love Always,  
to-be-slytherin


	12. To A New Beginning

"I did want to ask, h-how _are_ your parents? You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable," Hermione said cautiously.

Draco gave her a small sympathetic smile. "It's fine. Because we deflected before the second battle and because of Potter, my parents were able to avoid Azkaban. My mother is on house arrest for 2 years since her only crime had been hosting the Dark Lord. But her wand is being monitored by the ministry for 5 years. As for my father..." Draco grimaced. "He's only serving 4 years of house arrest. His wand, magic, and basically every move he makes will be monitored by the ministry indefinitely. For their house arrest conditions, they aren't allowed contact with anyone other than me, but even then, I haven't seen them for a while. I write to my mother on occasion, but I need the space. I haven't forgiven them after everything. I still love my mother, but–"

"You need your own space to allow yourself to be the person you want to be," Hermione finished.

Draco grinned shyly. "That's exactly it."

"If you don't live at the M-Manor, then–"

"Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and I ran off to muggle London where we share a flat."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Draco chuckled at her reaction and shook his head.

"Hard to believe, I know," he grinned. "But right after I was released, we all waited for our parents– sans Blaise's mum– sentencing. After that, because we were the heirs of our family and became head of our households with our being of age, no one was able to tell us what to do. Also, the fact that Pansy parents and Theo's father are serving life in Azkaban, Blaise's mum being in Italy with husband number I don't know, and mine being on house arrest, they don't have any say in our lives. We were– are– finally...free. There were too many bad memories for us at our own manors and because we practically craved the change and to get away from the wizarding world, we moved to muggle London."

We actually love it. We've learned so many new things and we saw that it wasn't close to being what our parents described it to be– toxic and abominable that is. Plus, when you're purebloods, and when you bear the name's we do, it's hard living in the wizarding world where everyone hates you. It's rare not to be cursed out, hexed, threatened, you get the idea. So living in the muggle world was like a big reprieve. A breath of fresh air. We enjoy it."

Hermione pondered this for a few moments. "You all really aren't what I expected you to be," she said furrowing her brows.

"No, we aren't. At a time we were, but people grow."

"Your parents must be awfully lonely. Don't you miss them?" Hermione said out loud when she didn't mean to. She smacked her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to–"

Draco cut her off with a laugh. "It's okay, Granger. And they are. My mum has said as much. They ask me to visit from time to time, but I'm just not ready yet. I still have a lot of anger towards my father." A dark shadow passed across Draco's face and Hermione had the urge to comfort him. She immediately shook her head of those thoughts.

"Have they tried to explain to you or talk to you?"

Draco pursed his lips. "They did, but at the time, I just didn't want to hear it. After curse breakers and other officials from the ministry searched our home for dark objects and ridden it of dark magic, which by the way took a long time considering..." Draco shook his head of the bad memories. "But after all that, my parents were brought to the manor and wards were set up to make sure they couldn't leave and break their house arrest as well as abide by the conditions that no one, sans me, is able to get in or out of the manor. They could only send me an owl. If they tried to contact anyone else or vice versa, it'd be redirected to the ministry and they would be in violation of their sentencing which means back to Azkaban. They tried to talk to me as soon as they got settled, but I didn't want to hear of it. I told them I was leaving and they didn't fight me much on it, I think they knew well enough. They don't even know where we live."

Hermione was shocked, to say the least. She had always thought no matter what, Draco would always hold his parents on a high pedestal and stick by them no matter what. To hear he just up and left was unexpected and she had to admit, admirable. Hermione assumed based on his upbringing that it took a great deal for him to stand up for his own choices and do what he did.

"Would you ever hear them out?"

"One day. If you allow toxicity in your life, how would you ever grow? Spacing myself from them was a way to get rid of the toxic in my life so I can become my own person. That isn't to say I cut them off completely, because they're my parents, but they as well as I, need time to reevaluate everything that's happened. They need to learn to grow too, but if they can't change then I don't think I could I could really have a relationship with them. But I will hear them out when I'm ready one day. I mean, if I could get you to hear me out then maybe I could do the same with them," he smirked but it held no malice like Hermione was used to.

Her cheeks tinged pink but she just nodded and fell silent once more. Once again, Hermione was shocked by his words. It was making it harder and harder to see him as the boy she once knew. She never had a conversation with Draco beyond the typical sparring they did as kids, but sitting there at her favorite seat in the house, talking to him the way they were made Hermione feel something she couldn't exactly pinpoint.

Draco could practically hear the wheels turning in her head and he had to admit, he missed the way she pondered something too hard. She would chew furiously at her pink bottom lip, her brows would furrow creating a small 'v' on of forehead, and her eyes would look unseeingly into the distance. At times like this was when Draco was able to truly observe and admire her because he knew she'd never notice his stare.

"I'm really sorry," Draco said quietly, finally breaching the silence.

Hermione shook her head of her thoughts and looked up at him surprised. "You already apologized and I accepted it."

"I know, but it will never be enough," he grimaced, looking away ashamed.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I know you are, but one day it will be."

Draco looked up at Hermione. He didn't deserve a second chance from her and here she was giving it to him. Granted he had not fully earned her forgiveness, but it was something, it was a start. After going through absolute hell, Draco was astounded she was still so sweet and forgiving. But he knew her heart will always be pure and too big for her own good, no matter how much she had been wronged. It was something he loved most about Hermione.

As he looked into her beautifully expressive eyes and she into his, Draco was aware of that pull he always felt towards her. That pull that made him crave to seek comfort in her when he felt at his lowest or when he felt he was on top of the world and wanted to share the exhilaration; that pull that made him crave to spill all his secrets and bare his soul to her. He craved Hermione Granger and everything about her. He was tempted to tell her how in love he was with her and this wasn't the first time.

Draco grew up a believer that life is written in the stars and the universe has a plan. He loved astrology and not just because his name was a constellation, it was because of his strong connection to the cosmos that he always felt he had since he was a boy. While he never admitted– and never will admit– this certain belief to anyone and just allowed people to think he admired astronomy, he had always been one to believe that the universe has a profound effect on one's future and life. And because of this, Draco was certain that Hermione Granger was his soulmate, but what he hated was that he was sure he was not hers.

Since Draco could remember he'd never been all that interested in girls. Like the typical boy, there was not much that caught his eye– that was until Hermione Granger came waltzing into his compartment asking about a bloody toad, and from then on there was only one girl who he strongly believed was made for him but not vice versa and the thought always left a hole in his chest in the form of a missing puzzle piece. While he will admit there are other women who are exceptionally beautiful and brilliant as well, Draco will always believe none could ever hold a candle to Hermione.

The realization that Hermione Granger, a person who he was told was never meant for someone like himself, is– to Draco's strong sentiment– and will always only ever be the person for him, was a shock not necessarily unwelcoming but not welcomed either because of his family. Many times throughout his years at Hogwarts Draco was tempted to throw in a white flag of defeat and abandon his act as a blood purist just to profess his undying love for Hermione. Growing up, he was taught that Malfoy's never did this or Malfoy's never did that, but he was willing to throw out generations of lineage expectations all for one girl who would never dare look at him the way he looked at her. But as Draco sat next to the person he believed to be made for him, having accomplished a feat he hadn't been sure he'd achieved– an opportunity to start over– he was wondering if maybe the universe was working in his favor after all and _that's_ what made him feel like there was a strong push compelling him to confess and hope that maybe, just maybe, he was made for her too.

"Hermio–"

"Hey, you guys. Dinner's ready. Malfoy, you're welcome to join as well. Pansy, Zabini, and Nott are already in the dining room," Ginny said with a small secret smile neither Hermione nor Draco noticed.

"We'll come out," Hermione smiled back before Ginny retreated with a nod.

Draco internally cursed at Ginny and himself. Ginny for ruining the moment and himself because he had been so close to subjecting himself to more embarrassing vulnerability and not only that but devastating rejection as well. So in all actuality, he should be thanking the redhead instead, for stopping him from doing something he was sure he'd most definitely regret.

Hermione stood and Draco followed.

"Thank you, again, Hermione," Draco said shyly.

Hermione offered him a gentle smile he'd never thought he'd be on the receiving end of and he felt his heart stutter. She didn't say anything and instead lead the way out of the library and to the dining room. Draco lingered for just a moment, grinning to himself and to her retreating form before following in tow.

* * *

Ginny hurried to the dining room and pulled Harry, who was cradling Teddy in his arms, away from ear-shot.

"I think she gave him a second chance," she whispered.

Harry's eyes widened and his brows shot all the way up to his hairline. "Are you sure?" Harry asked skeptically and Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "Honestly, I expected her to be extremely stubborn about all of this, I mean she has a right to be and she didn't need to do that."

"I know, but maybe he said something to her that completely changed her mind about him," Ginny grinned mischievously.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

Ginny pouted and she too narrowed her eyes. "And what, may I ask, are you accusing me of thinking?"

"Ginny," Harry said raising a brow. "Please tell me you're not hoping for some Romeo and Juliet love affair."

Ginny gasped aghast. "Harry! How could you accuse me of thinking that."

Harry gave her a pointed look which Ginny did her best to take on but then she cracked and let out a toothy grin. "Oh, would it be so bad if that was to happen? I mean with everything that's happened does it really seem impossible?"

"Well considering just a week ago she hated his guts."

"She did not hate his guts. Extreme dislike, yes. Hate, no. Plus we don't exactly know his side of the galleon. Maybe his actions really were out of good intentions."

Harry groaned. "Gin– wait a minute, you need to tell me about what happened earlier."

"What happened earlier?" Ginny asked confused, trying to recall if she was missing something.

"When you were asking if there was more to Malfoy changing his beliefs other than Hermione proving them wrong," Harry clarified.

"Oh! I'll tell you later," Ginny grinned. She was sure she was right on her suspicion.

"But Ginny, you're staying the night. We haven't had time alone and I'd rather not spend it talking about _Malfoy_," Harry pouted.

Ginny rolled her eyes and patted his cheek. "We have all night," she said effectively dismissing the conversation when Hermione and Draco walked into the dining room, surprising everyone except Ginny.

Hermione looked around the room and noticed the air felt so much lighter than the tenseness before.

"So I take it we're all starting over," Blaise said with a secret grin that had Draco internally rolling his eyes.

Hermione glanced at Draco then back to Pansy, Blaise, and Theo sitting around the dining table. "We can start over."

The trio let out smiles of gratitude and relief. Hermione walked over to Harry who gave her a small hug and a kiss on the crown of her head that had Draco momentarily scowling. Harry allowed Hermione to take Teddy from his arms so he could help Ginny bring out the dishes from the kitchen. Draco's expression immediately softened at the sight and once again, he felt longing as he watched her. He didn't even notice Blaise walk up beside him.

"Keep staring at her like that and she'll know exactly how you feel," Blaise chuckled lowly.

Draco scowled at him before turning back to look at Hermione cooing at the adorable baby, his realized was his cousin, that he suspects Harry is allowing him to meet sooner than he expected.

"I want that with her. A family," Draco confessed, taking Blaise aback.

"She's given you a chance to prove yourself didn't she?" Draco nodded. "Then prove to her the person you are. That you deserve her."

"But I don't," Draco argued.

Blaise shook his head and clapped Draco on the back. "Then do what you can to deserve her. Make her see the real you and she'll no doubt fall in love. Didn't you always say Malfoy's always get what they want."

Draco grinned at Blaise then turned his attention back to Hermione. "Malfoy's always get what they want," he repeated.

Hermione looked up to see Draco smiling at her and felt a surge of shyness. She blushed and immediately averted her attention back to Teddy.

"Can I meet him after dinner?" A low voice spoke, startling her.

Hermione snapped her head up to see Draco standing closer than he was before. He was smiling sheepishly, and she had to admit, a smile made him so much more handsome than his arrogant smirk.

Hermione's thought's halted and she shook her head to rid them out of her mind. She couldn't think that about him. Not even a few hours ago she was so adamant about not giving a hippogriffs arse about him.

"Hermione?"

Hermione snapped out of her internal chastising. Draco was watching her with furrowed brows.

"Oh, right! Yes, after dinner," she nodded. Draco chuckled and gestured to the table where everyone else was sitting and had been subtly watching them.

Hermione blushed and placed Teddy in his highchair between Ginny and Harry before taking a seat next to Ginny. She was surprised when Draco took the seat next to her but she wasn't the only one.

Ginny gave Harry a knowing smile to which he narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

Dinner started off extremely awkward. Hermione startled every time Draco would willingly fill her glass with pumpkin juice or offer to serve the food on her plate. She'd immediately blush when eyes turned to them and stuttered out either a 'yes, please' or 'no, thank you.'

As dinner continued everyone began conversing more and more. Granted it was still awkward, but at least the silence was being filled.

Every chance he got, Draco would try and start a conversation with Hermione. She was very reserved about talking back with him, but they both found the topics they discussed to be intellectually stimulating. She liked that he can keep up with her even if she said the minimal and he loved her brilliance and how informed and opinionated she was on just about everything.

"So how are you all finding the muggle world?" Harry asked during dessert.

"Oh, it's brilliant! The tele is by far the most amazing find!" Blaise exclaimed excitedly, amusing Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Yes but learning how to cook is more enjoyable, I should say," Pansy chimed in. "Thanks, Ginny, for teaching me some new recipes and techniques, by the way."

Ginny, after giving Teddy a small lick of whip cream from her pumpkin pie, smiled. "S'no problem. If you ever want to learn more, let me know and you can come over. You, me, and Hermione can all cook here. I don't think she or Harry would mind."

Hermione offered Pansy a smile and nod to which Pansy squealed in excitement.

"You cook?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Oh, she and Ginny are the best!" Harry said before Hermione could respond and her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. "Hermione tried teaching me when I spent summer's with her and her parents but I was absolutely rubbish."

Hermione let out a laugh, "You and mum were so much alike. Dad and I tried teaching Harry to cook but when he nearly set fire to our kitchen, he told Harry to just sit with mum and watch," Hermione said. No one missed the way she spoke longingly about her parents.

Draco felt his jealousy spark once again but tamped down his pettiness.

Hermione, trying to extend a branch out and really give the group a chance, turned to Pansy across the table. "You really should come over. Ginny and I could teach you so many recipes and put these boys into a food coma that could last for days."

Pansy's face lit up. "I would love that!"

"What the hell is a food coma? How can you go into a coma from food?" Theo asked bewildered.

Ginny, Hermione, and Harry chuckled.

"A food coma is what happens when you eat so much food that you just get so lethargic and want to sleep," Hermione said amusedly.

"That sounds good to me. Eating delicious food until I feel like a stuffed turkey? Don't mind if I do," Blaise chuckled rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, any more stuffing and you'll be wearing Pansy's bra," Draco scoffed.

Hermione laughed cathartically and Draco felt his chest swell. He always loved her carefree laugh and just how her expression morphed with the way her face lit up as she throws her head back. The fact that it was he who made her laugh made his whole body hum and he felt like he had accomplished something.

Neither he nor Hermione noticed the way everyone watched them. The look of pure happiness on Draco's face as he looked at Hermione had Harry looking at them contemplatively, Ginny knowingly smiling, and Theo, Blaise, and Pansy smiling for their best friend. But when the latter three saw Harry's cool, observing gaze and Ginny's expression, they knew Draco had accidentally given himself away and they felt a surge of worry that they would warn Hermione about Draco.


	13. Warnings

After dinner, they moved back into the sitting room so Draco could properly meet his cousin.

"Malfoy, this is Edward Lupin or Teddy," Harry said trying to hand Draco the babbling baby but Draco was hesitant.

"I don't know how to hold a baby. What if I drop him?"

"Oh, don't be stupid," Pansy rolled her eyes. "Look at how adorable he is!"

"You just cradle him and make sure to support his neck," Hermione offered.

"Can you help me?" Draco asked slyly.

Blaise snorted at the attempt to which Draco subtly flipped him off without Hermione, Harry, or Ginny noticing.

Harry allowed Hermione to take Teddy from his arms and she moved to sit next to Draco so she could properly hand off the baby.

"Hold out your arms," Hermione instructed. She wanted to giggle at how quickly Draco's expression quickly morphed into one of nervous uncertainty.

"Uhh...I'm not so sure I should hold him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy how in the world will you ever hold your future baby if the idea of holding one scares you?"

Blaise and Theo choked on their butterbeer's. They tried so hard to keep in their laughs at Draco's blanched expression.

"Ah but for Draco over here to actually _have_ a future baby is if a woman was ever willing to throw him a bone," Theo snickered. In actuality, he was trying to see how Hermione would react to that statement.

Draco mouthed 'fuck you' before turning back to Hermione.

"Why wouldn't a woman fall in love with you? Don't you have a lot of women fawning over you? I mean, weren't you called the 'Slytherin Sex God' at Hogwarts or something?" Hermione asked furrowing her brows.

And if it was possible, Draco paled even further than he already was, in aghast. He was practically a ghost. Theo, Pansy, and Blaise all spat out their butterbeer and erupted into loud, hearty laughs.

"Oh, we heard about those too," Ginny grinned. "You know, I never expected you to ever fall into bed with a Gryffindor? Slytherin and Ravenclaws, yes. Hufflepuff, I'll give you that. But Gryffindor, never expected it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco cried confusedly.

"Yeah, Hermione said some girls– was it Lavender and Parvati?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. "Yeah, before Lavender and Ron became whatever they were–"

"Shagging buddies," Hermione chimed in with a grimace.

"Yeah, shagging buddies, they used to keep Hermione up at night with their girly chatter about your erm... bedroom skills," Harry added with a blush.

This caused Theo, Blaise, and Pansy to practically fall out of their seats howling with laughter. Draco shot them a seething glare before he turned to Hermione and shook his head furiously.

"I swear, I was not, what you call it, a 'Slytherin Sex God'," Draco said desperately trying to make Hermione understand.

If Hermione thought that about him, Draco was certain it would ruin all chances he could possibly have with her and he'd be damned if outrageous rumors like that gave Hermione _another_ reason to distance herself from him. Not that he wasn't flattered by the fact that girls wanted him, he just didn't care about them. If Hermione heard and believed all that shit, he worried about how that altered her perspective even more on him. Did she think he was a man slag? How could he be when he was still a virgin? He was only ever focused on Hermione. Because he was a pureblood, a Malfoy at that, he was raised to wait until marriage to have sex. So were Blaise, Theo, and Pansy. It was also the fact that Lucius and his mother were adamant about Draco not giving bimbo's the opportunity to try and trap him or sully their Malfoy line.

While Draco did have his first kiss with Pansy, there was and only had ever been just one. He had been angry and in denial about his feelings for Hermione and he just wanted to see how it felt. But as soon as their lips touched, nothing ever felt more wrong to Draco. That had been his first and only kiss. Other than that, he satisfied his hormonal needs by wanking to explicit thoughts of Hemione. He was sure he would've gotten carpal tunnel had he not at least tried to control himself.

Plus, there was also the fact that by fourth year going on to fifth, the peak of his puberty, he was very much busy with oh, I don't know, having the Dark Lord and his fathers Death Eater associates tarnish his childhood home. Oh, and getting branded like a cow and given a task by the Dark Lord he was sure he'd fail just so Voldemort would have a reason to punish him and his father. So no, Draco was not the supposed 'Slytherin Sex God' he was rumored to be. Very far from it actually. He was still very much a virgin with the lone experience of a mediocre kiss. Pansy despite having had an annoying crush on him, he never looked at her that way and they're both grateful they never acted upon it because she and Blaise were happy and in love, bringing him back to his irrefutable idea that soulmates exist.

While all of them were promised to be betrothed when they came of age, the war kind of got in the way of that. They took this as a chance to get out of any prospect of being tied to a loveless marriage they never would've wanted. With that, Pansy and Blaise got together and broke pureblood traditions of waiting until marriage– with their betrothed at that.

So for rumors to go around that Draco was more experienced than he actually was, was quite nerve-wracking. For one, he'd have to do damage control with Hermione to make her see that he was again, not that person. Also, he'd have to put his pride aside and expose his inexperience. Life was really cruel.

Hermione, who was still cradling Teddy, quirked a brow. "That's not what Lavender said. In fact, she was babbling on to Parvati about umm your certain oral skills. Then Parvati said she'd need to test these skills."

Blaise and Theo haunched over laughing, confusing Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. "Oh, oh, that's just too funny," Blaise said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Look, I've never done _that_ with either of them. Plus it was well known that Lavender Brown was the school tramp. She and probably the rest of the girls that spread those ridiculous rumors probably did it just to– what's that muggle phrase?"

"One-up?" Harry asked.

Draco snapped his fingers and nodded, "Yeah, they probably just wanted to one-up each other. Please, I'm too out of their league. Plus, I'm assuming those rumors were made to make it seem like they could bag _the_ Draco Malfoy."

"You're that confident in yourself?" Hermione asked with a raised brow and a quirk to her lips.

"Definitely. I mean the money, the looks, the name–"

"The arrogance, the swagger, the smirk," Hermione chuckled shaking her head.

"She's got a point, mate," Theo grinned.

"Point is, I've never um..."

"Wait, so you're a virgin!?" Ginny squealed.

Draco's pale cheeks tinged pink and he nodded hesitantly.

Hermione observed Draco for a few moments before shrugging. "Hmm, I always thought you and Pansy–"

"WHAT!?" Pansy, Blaise, and Draco cried in unison.

Hermione startled and hugged Teddy closer to her chest. "Geeze! Yeah, I saw you guys kissing one time on patrol. That's why I was shocked when I saw that Blaise and Pansy were together. Isn't there some boy code about not dating your best friends ex?"

Ginny and Harry, who had been silent about the whole interaction, sat back and just enjoyed the scene. It was amusing to see Draco so worked up over rumors that even they knew were a little barbaric. I mean, how could a 15 year old have that much experience. It was just revolting and just impossible.

"Oh, you better start talking, mate," Blaise glared.

"You saw that?" Draco half whined, half cried.

Hermione looked at him bewilderedly and nodded.

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He already felt the possibility of something happening with him and Hermione slipping away.

"Look, that kiss was nothing–"

"Hey!" Pansy said offended.

"Pansy, you knew it wasn't either," Draco said exasperatedly.

Pansy pursed her lips and nodded conceding.

"Anyways, it was both our first and only kiss. I was curious and because Pansy had a crush on me, I knew she'd do it. It was awkward and mediocre and we both knew it," Draco said turning from Hermione to Blaise.

Blaise narrowed his eyes before pouting and crossing his arms. Pansy comforted him and he was all too glad to take in her affection.

"Wow, never expected you to be a virgin," Hermione said shocked.

"Well, it was also part of pureblood traditions to save yourself for your betrothed and for marriage. Plus, Lucius and Narcissa were harder on Draco with these rules. They didn't fancy the idea of a random bird intentionally try to trap their only son and heir with a bastard child as well as besmirch the Malfoy name," Theo said before Draco could.

"Wait, so you're all virgins?" Ginny asked stunned. She and Harry had lost it to each other, because even then, both of them couldn't fathom waiting until marriage.

"Just Draco and I," Theo said.

"Yeah, Pansy and I thought that tradition was rubbish. Plus, we already knew we were going to get married eventually so why wait?" Blaise shrugged.

"Me and Harry's thought's exactly," Ginny said causing Harry to blush.

"Wait so you two are really following pureblood traditions and saving yourself for marriage? That's so archaic," Hermione crinkled her nose.

"Not, necessarily," Draco said a little too eagerly. Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Harry, and Ginny snickered. "It's just we grew up to believe that sex is between married couples, but even if we don't think that anymore, we'd still rather save ourselves for someone we love. Call us old-fashioned, call it archaic, but it's just our views on it." Draco really hoped this answer would please Hermione.

"That's so romantic. I've never pictured the two of you, Malfoy most of all, saving themselves for their true love," Hermione laughed and Draco blushed.

"Are you a virgin, Hermione?" Pansy asked candidly.

Hermione choked at her straightforwardness.

"That's a laugh," Harry rolled his eyes while Ginny giggled with a shake to her head.

"Oh, do tell Potter and Weaselette," Blaise smirked at Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. She wasn't even going to correct him anymore. "Well, you all know how she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum–"

"You lost it to Krum?" Draco asked a little louder than he meant, catching everyone off guard.

Hermione glared at Ginny who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Yes, I did. Is it so hard to believe that I'm not the prude with the chastity belt made of steel I heard _everyone_ assumed me to be?" Hermione huffed.

"Yes," Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Draco said in unison.

"That, she is not," Ginny added.

Theo looked from Draco's crushed expression back to Hermione. "Weren't there rumors about you and Krum?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "Yes and I'll save you the energy of asking the question– yes they were true."

"He fingered you in the Library!?" Pansy asked scandalized.

"Ever the candid, person, Parkinson. And yes, he did."

The room went quiet before Blaise let out an awkward chuckle. "Shit, Granger."

"Wait so, how many other guys have you been with?" Draco asked cautiously. He knew he didn't want to hear about Hermione being with other guys. He knew how his jealousy could cause him to overreact. But he wanted to know and quite frankly he was ready to beat every guy that he saw as a threat to a pulp. Yes one would consider it to be a little crazy, but growing up as a spoiled only child, Draco never liked the idea of sharing. He didn't like the fact Hermione had been with others because he wanted her to be his and his alone. Though while the idea of her have had been with others angered him and only sparked his jealousy, he knew he'd have to accept it because at the end of the day, he still will only ever love her. Though, Hermione had yet to realize this.

Hermione sighed. "I've only been with 2 people."

"Weasely?" Blaise asked.

"Ew, no. No offense Ginny. We kissed a few times, but I could never have sex with him. It just didn't feel right. No, the other guy was my muggle neighbor's grandson. He came to visit his granny every summer and the summer after fourth year, we had a summer fling."

Harry noticed the twitch to Draco's eye and wanted to see how far he could push it, just to see if Ginny's suspicion was right. "I doubt you could call it a summer fling when it went on for 2 summers, all summer. What was the bloke's name again?"

Hermione groaned. "Nathaniel or Nate for short."

"Nate that's right," Harry snapped his fingers. "Of course, you'd have to shorten his name. I should've remembered that considering I had the misfortune of sharing a bedroom wall with you. Just because you have a wall doesn't mean it's thick enough to silence all that screaming." Harry saw the twitch in Draco's cheek and eye as well as his clenched jaw and the flexing of his hands. Yup, Ginny was definitely up to something.

"I didn't think we were being that loud," Hermione mumbled.

"Well, you were. I know you couldn't use magic in front of him, but please, for my sanity, next time you entertain a bloke, at least put up some silencing charms before you bring him over. I don't fancy hearing my _sister_ making those noises. I couldn't even look you in the eyes for 2 weeks."

Pansy saw the way Draco was becoming ruffled. She felt bad that he just had to sit there and listen to how the girl he loved had been debauched. But Pansy thought that if Draco couldn't accept it or move past it, then maybe he really wasn't in love with Hermione. She'd have to talk to him and make sure this doesn't get to him.

"Hermione, can you put Teddy to bed? He's already drifting and if I or Ginny take him he'd wake up and we'll have a rough time putting him back to bed." Harry asked. If Ginny was right, Harry needed to say his piece to Draco first.

Hermione nodded and told everyone she'd be right back before leaving to the sitting room and making her way up the stairs to Teddy's room. Once they heard the door close on the second floor, Harry and Ginny turned to the other four.

Harry stood up and walked a little towards Draco. "Malfoy," Harry said. Draco looked at him confusedly before standing as well.

Before anyone knew it, Harry had pulled back his arm and punched Draco straight in the face. Everyone let out cries of shock as well as a 'what the bloody hell!'

Draco staggered back and cried out as he held on to his broken and bloody nose.

"What the fuck, Potter!?" Draco yelled.

"Don't worry that would be the last of that, I hope. I just wanted to get it out of my system. You hurt Hermione and I never retaliated because she asked me not to. But, if you or anyone ever try that shit again, you'll be getting much more than that," Harry said cooly as he waved off the pain of his hand.

"Point taken," Draco winced at the pain.

"I mean it, Malfoy. Don't hurt her. Don't do or say something if you're not sure of it. She's my sister and I will always take care of her. She deserves the best and I'd be damned if she doesn't get that."

Draco and everyone else realized the extent of Harry's words and what he meant exactly. He knew Draco loved Hermione– or was suspicious of it– and this was his threat– no promise– of retribution if he hurt her again. But in a way, everyone knew that Harry had practically given Draco his blessing just so long as he's sure of what he wants and he doesn't do anything stupid.

"You can ask Hermione to heal that, she's more than skilled in healing spells," Harry said, but Draco didn't miss the pointed look he was giving.

"Right, I'll just–"

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Hermione cried as she walked into the room. "I was only gone for 5 minutes!"

"Just payback, 'Mione," Harry said.

Hermione's mouth dropped open before she shook her head in disapproval. "Come on, Malfoy. I'll heal that for you."

Draco nodded appreciatively before wincing once again at the pain from the movement. Hermione allowed herself to hold on to Draco's arm. She told herself it was just so she could guide him to her study, but was it really?


	14. All I See Is You

Hermione had originally intended to bring Draco to her study, but upon seeing his injury was more extensive, she decided to bring him to his en suite instead, much to his surprise. Draco leaned against the countertop watching Hermione rummage through her cabinet for the right potions she was looking for. When she got it, she also retrieved a washcloth and dampened it in the sink.

"Relax," Hermione said gently as she took out her wand and pointed it at Draco's face.

Draco knew he trusted Hermione enough to know she wouldn't just harm him out of nowhere, but it still didn't make the concept of having a wand pointed at your face any less wary.

Hermione murmured a quiet _episky_ and Draco winced at the pain of his broken nose being set back. She grabbed one of the potions and uncorked it.

"Here this is–"

"Bulgeye Potion. Thank you," Draco smiled.

Hermione wasn't used to seeing him smile so it took her back a bit. She thought he looked rather handsome with a smile instead of that annoying sneer she always had the urge to punch off his face– well she did once and it was one of her greatest hits (pun intended). Turning away from him quickly before he noticed her staring, Hermione removed the lid of the jar that contained the bruise removal paste and scooped the yellow gooey substance with her fingers.

"I'm gonna apply this paste for the bruising. It should be gone within the hour."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. When he felt the coolness of the substance and the warmth of Hermione's fingertips applying the paste gently under his eyes, he resisted the urge to sigh. He liked her touch and desperately wanted to grab her hand and kiss her fingertips.

As Hermione gently massaged the paste in, she took the opportunity to really examine Draco since his eyes were closed. His hair was short, but just long enough to wisp across his forehead. It looked as if he had a habit of running his hand through the silky locks and it would naturally fall back to the way it was now. His skin was flawless, save for the few expression lines on his forehead no doubt from the worries he had to endure. His pink lips looked soft. They weren't big, but they weren't thin either. It looked delicate and if she was a stranger, she never would've guessed that words of hatred used to pass through them, even if they were just an act. Draco Malfoy was painfully beautiful and Hermione couldn't deny that. But she still wondered if the looks really matched the soul or if he was still the rotten boy he was.

While Draco so far never gave Hermione a reason to doubt his sincereness, there was still lingering skepticism. It's not that easy to forget the past, but she said she would give him a chance. She can't necessarily try to stop her mind from remembering who he had led her to believe he was, but she will try her best to see the goodness.

Realizing she had been rubbing the paste in longer than necessary, she pulled back and turned to grab the washcloth. As she gently used it to wipe away the blood, Draco subconsciously held his breath while he watched her. He always watched her, but he was never able to up close unless it was to torment her.

Hermione's beauty was not one to catch every man's eyes, but she was beautiful in her own way. She was a very simple woman, but the simplicity of her was what made her so breathtaking to Draco. She was extremely gentle but there was a fierceness in her that he and literally everyone in the wizarding world knew her for. It was a perfect contradiction that made her alluring. The first time Draco looked at her he was bewitched. That bewitchedness turned to resentment turned to admiration then turned to absolute infatuation and adoration.

Draco knew his pale skin made the bloodstain more prominent and watching Hermione become frustrated with trying to wipe it all off completely made him want to laugh. The way she furrowed her brow and bit her delicious looking pink, pouty, lip made the corners of his mouth curl. He liked being cared for by her. It made him almost giddy at the thought that he was receiving the gentleness of her care that she usually reserved for Potter and Weasely. He only wished that one day he could be one of them– a person she cared deeply for. He wanted more than that though. He wished he'd manage to slither his way into her heart and have her look at him the way he looked at her.

"Do you think you would ever forgive me?" He asked quietly.

Hermione's hand froze and she slowly lifted her head to look into his eyes. For a moment she was startled at how beautiful they were up close. Before, she thought they were a steely blue, but now, she noticed that they were actually brilliantly gray with a blue hue. It reminded her of the calmness of a sky after a storm and she found herself entranced, especially with the way his glowing pale skin made them look all the more brighter. The way his shiny white-blond hair fell effortlessly and the way he gazed at her with his doe-eyes complimented with his pouty pink lips had Hermione, for a moment, forgetting everything in the past and becoming enthralled. He looked almost angelic– a contradiction to what she thought he resembled before.

Draco furrowed his brows. She was just staring at him and the firewhisky eyes he loved so much looked a bit glazed. "Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and blinked. She hadn't realized she had been staring at him for a second too long.

"One day," she said. "You're making it hard to stay mad," she whispered under her breath as an afterthought as she resumed cleaning off the blood.

Draco, for a second, thought he had just imagined her saying what she did. If she had been standing a little further, he most likely wouldn't have heard her but he was happy he did– more than happy, actually. It almost felt like his heart was soaring. He stopped the shit-eating grin he was fighting to let out, but that didn't stop the quirk of his lips.

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to fight off the pinking of her cheeks. Their bodies were closer than they'd ever been and suddenly she was engulfed in that intoxicating scent she remembers so vividly. When she was being tortured, it had been a source of comfort. When the war was over and her nightmares took over, it was something that made her want to hurl. But now, being in close proximity to him, his overpowering scent was heady– better than the comfort it once was. It was almost like summer on a winter day and it was amazingly intoxicating.

After all the blood and bloodstains had been wiped clean, Hermione tossed the washcloth into the nearby hamper before washing her hands. She knew Draco's eyes were on her but she did her best to avoid them. If Draco noticed, he didn't say anything. He just watched her and waited patiently until it was his turn to wash his hands.

"Thank you, for helping me," Draco said looking at her using the mirror as he washed away the blood from his hands and under his nails.

Hermione stared back at him before smile softly. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do. Knowing Harry, it was probably payback more for me than for him."

Draco chuckled and turned to directly face her. He leaned against the vanity and crossed his arms against his chest, reminding Hermione so much of Harry, but Draco had more poise to his posture.

"I deserved it. Deserved more than that. Though I will say, he has nothing on your right hook."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. Draco's heart swelled at the sound but the picture of Hermione throwing her head back in pleasure instead of humor quickly invaded his mind and his breath hitched as his cheeks pinked. He willed himself not to be turned on by this and started thinking about things that weren't so arousing. Draco would rather be punched by Potter again than have Hermione notice him being turned on.

"That was one of my greatest hits," Hermione grinned.

"Pun intended?" Draco narrowed his eyes good-naturedly.

"Oh, most definitely."

Draco shook his head and smiled back.

His smile once age took Hermione by surprise so she cleared her throat and averted her eyes. The way he was able to converse with her so easily brought her on edge. "We should probably get back downstairs."

Draco was disappointed he wouldn't get to spend more time with her alone but he didn't show it. If he was going to make her see him– the real him– he'll make sure they spend more time together. Draco was still a Slytherin at heart– a Malfoy at that– and he was nothing if not ambitious.

Nodding, Draco allowed Hermione to lead them out and sighed quietly. Though, he did like watching her arse and long legs move in those short shorts.

* * *

"Are we still hanging out tomorrow?" Pansy asked as they all sat around in the sitting room drinking butterbeer.

Ginny looked over at Hermione who nodded and gave a friendly smile. "Why don't you guys have dinner here again tomorrow since we'll be cooking anyways."

"Yes," Draco immediately responded louder than he meant to, startling everyone. His cheeks tinged pink and he cleared his throat. "I mean, yes, that sounds good."

Blaise, Pansy, and Theo were all covering their snickers while Ginny gave Harry a knowing smile. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow. But because this place is hidden under a fidelius charm, we'd have to pick you four up then apparate back here. No offense, but we're still learning to trust all of you."

"Understandable," Theo said.

"Hermione, can you take down the anti-apparition wards?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and with a wave of her wand, the wards were down.

"How come you couldn't, Potter?" Blaise asked.

Harry shrugged. "I put up wards to make it so only Ginny, Hermione, and I could apparate in and out, but Hermione added more wards. If we couldn't get passed her bedroom door earlier, this place is more impossible." Harry looked at the four purebloods thoughtfully. "I think it's almost as impenetrable as your manors."

Theo shook his head. "Our manor's have wards on them that go back for generations."

"That's why I said almost," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I could make it that way but I think what I did was enough. It's not like I could use blood rites to ward this place. It's Harry's home after all," Hermione said nonchalantly as if it was just a simple spell.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo all raised their brows in amazement.

Harry rolled his eyes again and huffed. "It's your house too, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled but shook her head. "It's temporary, Harry. I can't live here forever. I love you, Ginny, and Teddy, but when you and Ginny get married and have kids of your own, you'll need your space."

"Married? When are you and Ginny getting married?" Pansy perked up.

"_That_ has yet to be discussed. But not for a while, probably. We need to make a future for ourselves first before we make one with each other," Harry said.

"Plus, my mum won't let me get married until after I finish my education," Ginny added.

"What are you two planning on doing then?" Theo asked Harry and Hermione.

"Err... well with everything that's happened and the rebuilding of the wizarding world, we don't exactly have anything planned at the moment. But Kingsley approached Hermione and me about positions as Aurors."

"That's impressive. How come you two don't take it up now?" Draco asked.

"I plan to, but not right now. I have Teddy to think about first. I think maybe once he's turned 1 I'll start my training," Harry explained.

"I for one had enough chasing after dark wizards. I'm going into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but I'm going to be a lawyer," Hermione shrugged.

"A lawyer? You know I always thought you'd work for the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Didn't you have that one house-elf organization at Hogwarts?" Blaise scrunched up his face in thought and Hermione turned red. "Speck? Spawn?"

Hermione was about to cut him off but Draco beat her to it. "S.P.E.W. you dimwit," Draco said rolling his eyes in annoyance, piquing everyone's interest. Hermione's mouth dropped open and she looked genuinely shocked.

When Blaise gave him a knowing smirk, Draco had to maintain his temper. The bastard intended to say it wrong just to expose that he knew what it was.

"Wow, Malfoy, didn't think you'd know what it was called and that fact that you didn't call it _SPEW_ is shocking," Ginny said narrowing her eyes.

Draco spluttered and glanced at Hermione who was still staring at him. "I mean it's not that hard to remember."

"Oh, and why is that?" Theo smirked.

Draco glared at him. His friends were totally going to pay for all of this.

"He's not wrong. It's not hard to remember. I remember it because Hermione used to _spew_ all these random facts about house-elves and whatnot," Harry shrugged, though Draco caught Harry's glance and they shared a small nod.

"Hey!" Hermione cried, finally breaking out of her shock.

Harry gave her a cheeky grin and dodged the throw pillow she threw at him.

At the sound of amplified crying, Harry stood up. "Well, that's my cue."

"Yeah, we should get going also," Draco replied, though he was a little disappointed at having to say goodbye to Hermione.

Harry nodded and shook Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy's hand. "Honestly, this day has been eventful, but maybe this starting over thing won't be as hard as we all thought it would be." Harry glanced at Hermione and Draco's eyes widened.

After bidding goodbye and goodnight, Harry ran up the stairs to comfort his crying godson.

"I should go help him. It's been good," Ginny said, shaking their hands and giving Pansy a friendly hug. "We'll see you all tomorrow? And maybe you boys could learn how to cook too."

"You know, Red, we may take you up on that," Blaise said.

Ginny nodded and with one last goodbye and goodnight, she left after Harry.

Hermione silently berated her friends for leaving her with the snake den but understood Teddy's needs.

"Well, Granger. We'll see you tomorrow. Oh and once again, we really are sorry about everything, and thank you for giving us a chance," Blaise said so seriously it took Hermione off guard.

Hermione nodded and offered a friendly smile. "You're welcome."

Pansy, Blaise, and Theo gave Hermione a smile and nod before bidding their goodbyes and disapparating. It shocked and confused her that Draco, however, stayed behind.

"I just wanted to say thank you, once more. I don't deserve it, but I'm absolutely grateful and I promise to show you I'm a better person," Draco smiled shyly.

Hermione's mouth dropped open for a second before she quickly closed it back and gave him a smile he only saw her give her friends. "Apology accepted. Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said softly.

Hermione thought he would disapparate right then but when he didn't she furrowed her brows in confusion.

Draco, on the other hand, had a look of indecision. It was as if he was having an internal battle with himself.

"Draco?"

Draco's head snapped up and he blushed.

"Right, sorry. Umm..." Draco took a deep breath and put out his hand. "Goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione looked at him then at his hand bewilderedly before placing her smaller one in his and shaking. "Goodnight, Draco?"

And before she could even process it, Draco let go of her hand and stepped forward. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and Hermione's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. She just froze up, too shocked to even fathom what was happening. After a lingering second, Draco stepped back and immediately disapparated but not before he gave her one last embarrassed smile.


	15. Overthinking

Draco apparated into the living room of his flat and saw his three friends sitting primly on the couch looking as if they had been expecting him with Cheshire grins. He looked at them with wide unblinking eyes and red cheeks. They only ever saw his chinks pink, never red. Their grins dropped and they shared a look before turning back to Draco's horrified expression.

"Mate, are you okay?" Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head and plopped down on the couch across from them. He ran both of his hands through his hair twice before gripping on to his locks and pulling.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-FUCK!" His friends looked worried now. "I fucked up!" He yelled hysterically.

"Calm down, Draco," Theo said, holding both hands up. "Breathe and tell us what happened."

Draco dragged his hand down his face. "I fucking kissed Hermione on the cheek."

For a moment, his friends were just silent. When he looked up at them he saw them trying their hardest to contain their laughs and he glared.

"Wh-why would you think that would be a good idea? Did she punch you?" Blaise let out a few clipped laughs, still trying to contain himself.

Draco scrunched up his face as if in pain. "I was just saying goodnight but I didn't want to leave just like that. So I went to shake her hand and said goodnight again. I meant to just kiss her hand, you know like proper pureblood manners, but then I don't know what came over me! I just dropped her hand, leaned in, and kissed her cheek! Oh no, I ruined everything before we even started. She's going to punch me again tomorrow. OH MERLIN– what if she goes back to hating me!" Draco cried out.

Finally, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo let out their howls of laughter.

"Oh, this is too good. Even better than the whole sex god rumor!" Blaise said wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

At the reminder of the rumor Draco had barely learned about that night, he let out a groan and the other three all went back to laughing.

"Wait, wait, what did she do," Pansy said full of mirth, trying to catch her breath.

"She was too shocked to do anything! Right after I kissed her I stepped back and apparated like a bloody coward all over again!"

Draco dropped his head back and let it rest on the back of the couch while his friends watched him with humorous pity. He had kissed Hermione Granger's cheek. Her cheek that felt so soft against his lips he wanted to see if the rest of her body was just as soft. He knew it probably was. Her cheek that he had imagined kissing so many times, but less more than kissing her pink, pillowy lips. Did he regret kissing her? No, definitely not. He just felt stupid to have been so impulsive and done it so soon. Too soon– hell, she barely gave him a chance to prove himself and he was practically taking advantage of it. It was too impulsive and too Gryffindor for his taste. But no, Draco definitely did not regret doing it, he was just embarrassed and frankly, scared of what she would say or do tomorrow.

"Draco!" Pansy yelled.

Draco snapped his head down to see his three friends looking at him weirdly. "What?"

"We've been calling your name for like 3 minutes."

"Oh, sorry was distracted."

"Hmmm, I bet you were," Blaise smirked and Draco gave him the finger.

"Shit. What am I gonna do when I see her tomorrow? What's _she_ going to do?"

Theo chuckled. "Mate, I think you're overreacting a bit. Maybe she'll just see it as like a friendly kiss. You know like the greeting and goodbye sort–"

"La bise," Pansy said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." But Draco didn't know if he wanted Theo to be. He didn't want Hermione thinking he wanted friendship. Well, he does, but he wants more than that. Merlin, he already pictured seeing her caring for _his_ child when she had been caring for Teddy.

"Look, go sleep it off Draco. It's been a long day. A _really_ long day. I might owl them asking if they would like to have breakfast and maybe Ginny and Granger would like to spend the day shopping." Pansy shrugged with a small smile. She never had real girl friends. She had pureblood family friends who were also in Slytherin, but she thought them more like acquaintances than actual friends. Well, all except Daphne. Daphne Greengrass, Pansy would admit, was her only other true friend. She wondered if she would still associate with them now that they're trying to become friends with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. She probably would. Despite her family holding the same strong pureblood beliefs, Daphne never really did. She wasn't vocal about it, but Pansy knew by the way she always turned up her nose or cringed in distaste when someone spouted of blood ideologies. Her sister Astoria, however, was the exact opposite. Pansy could rant about her for days– _Daphne_ could rant about her for days. Really, there was no love lost between the siblings.

"If you three go shopping, what would we do?" Theo thought aloud.

"Well, since there is four of you, why don't you oh, I don't know, 2v2 for Quidditch?"

All three boys rolled their eyes.

"Love, you can't really play Quidditch with only 2 players on each team," Blaise said in a tone as if he was speaking to a child.

Pansy narrowed her eyes and he quickly tried to amend himself. "I mean, it won't really work, love. Maybe Potter can show us something in the muggle world we don't know about yet."

Pansy huffed and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'll owl Ginny." With that, she got up and went to her and Blaise's room to write the letter.

"We should get some sleep. I have a feeling she's a little too excited at the prospect of having girl friends since she's surrounded by us three practically 24/7." Blaise said after a yawn.

"That and because her only real female friend at Hogwarts was Daphne. If you didn't notice, she mainly hung around us," Theo stood and stretched out his limbs and Blaise stood as well. They both shared a look when they saw Draco once again lost in thought.

"Draco, just go sleep it off. I'm sure you're just overreacting," Theo sighed.

Draco nodded tiredly and stood. He bid his friends a good night before disappearing down the corridor to his room.

* * *

Hermione stood in the same spot for almost 10 minutes after Draco left. Her mouth would continuously drop open then close back up. What the hell just happened? Draco Malfoy had just kissed her cheek sweetly– that's what happened. Snapping out of her thoughts, Hermione ran up the stairs all the way to Teddy's room where she knew Ginny and Harry would be.

They both startled when she walked ran in.

"Hermione, what happened," Harry whisper-yelled as he cradled Teddy.

Hermione's mind went back to Draco's soft lips on her cheek. The sandalwood-green apple scent that was his. Merlins balls! Draco Malfoy kissed her when there was a time she thought he'd rather spit on her.

She snapped her head up and flicked her eyes back and forth to Harry and Ginny. "Draco kissed me...on the cheek. Draco Malfoy kissed me on the cheek and he was sweet. Draco. Malfoy. Prat extraordinaire, kissed me on the cheek."

Harry and Ginny's mouth dropped open and they look at each other, a silent conversation passing between them but Hermione was too shocked to notice.

"M-maybe it was you know, as a thanks? Like 'thanks for giving me another chance?'" Harry shrugged and Ginny rolled her eyes at this.

"_Or, _maybe it was like a goodbye kiss," Ginny said, quirking a brow.

"Y-yeah. You're probably right. I'm just overthinking it. It just shocked me because there was a time he would've thought even his spit was too precious to even touch me," Hermione chuckled but it was laced with disbelief.

"Hey, now, that's not true. He said it himself, it was all just an act," Harry reminded with a pointed look.

"I know, I know. But I don't know. It was all just weird."

Ginny glanced over at Harry then back to Hermione. "Hermione, maybe you should go to bed? It's been a long day, especially for you."

Hermione stared at them with wide eyes that began to gloss over. She chewed on her cuticles before nodding and bidding them goodnight. When they heard her bedroom door close, Ginny turned to Harry with a Cheshire grin.

"Don't start, Ginny," he sighed as he set a sleeping Teddy back into his crib and lead the way out to his own room.

"I told you!" Ginny squealed as Harry began changing his clothes.

"Yeah? And what exactly did you tell me?" Harry narrowed his eyes and sat down at the foot of the bed watching her.

"Okay, I didn't say it in the exact words, but Malfoy is in love with Hermione!"

Harry looked at her as if she had gone mental and Ginny's grin only grew wider.

"Ginny, that's the most barbaric thing–"

"Think about it," she cut him off. "Since we arrived at the bar he was more interested in seeing if Hermione was coming. When I mentioned her and Ronald had dated, he practically shattered the beer bottle he had been holding but said it was just from muscle spasm. What a load of Hippogriff shit. He also seems really worried about her. Plus, tell me you don't notice the way he looks at her. I thought you worshiped the ground she walks on? Malfoy would move planets just for her–"

"Hey! I would do that for you," Harry pouted.

"I know dear," she grinned and pecked him on the cheek. "But listen, he was so concerned about Hermione not forgiving him and not giving him a second chance. And let's not forget the biggest give-away, he said she was the reason he started changing his values."

"Yeah, but they all practically said the same thing."

Ginny shook her head furiously. "No, but he said it was from the moment he met her– when she went to his compartment asking about Neville's toad."

"Okay and?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed. "_And_ Hermione told me something about that, that's why I asked Pansy if there was more to Draco changing his belief's than just Hermione proving them wrong. Hermione had said when she met Draco, she had walked into his compartment and she didn't say it in the exact words, but she made it seem like he was excited to meet her, but because he was rude about Neville, it gave Hermione a bad first impression."

At dinner, don't tell me you missed the way he practically jumped at the opportunity to sit next to her and every chance he got, he would try and talk to her. He sounded angry and jealous when he found out she wasn't a virgin and he seemed desperate to make it clear that he _was_ one. And don't deny that, I knew you were trying to egg him on by mentioning Hermione's summer fling." Ginny gave him a pointed look and Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Not to mention, he remembers Hermione's elf club or whatever. _'S.P.E.W. you dimwit,'_" Ginny said, mocking Draco's voice.

"How does that explain that he's in love with her?"

"Come on, Harry. Everyone– well everyone who even cared to know about it– referred to it as SPEW. Who did you know, besides Hermione, refer to it as S.P.E.W?"

Harry thought about it then shrugged and Ginny grinned in victory. Before she could continue her proof, an owl began tapping at the window. Ginny sighed and let the bird in.

"Sorry, I don't have any treats," Ginny frowned, but the owl just hooted without care.

"What is it?" Harry asked once Ginny finished reading the letter.

"Pansy, she was wondering if they could have breakfast here tomorrow then wants to have a girls day out; her, me, Hermione, and shopping. She was also hoping you'd show Blaise, Theo, and Draco some things in the muggle world they wouldn't know about."

"Wow. They really are trying. Sure, I could do that, but do you really think Hermione would go shopping? She hates shopping?"

"She hates it when it's unnecessary, but I could convince her if I mention getting things for Teddy. Plus I really want to see how she and Malfoy act with each other tomorrow."

Ginny wrote her response back and tied it to the owl. After thanking it, it gracefully flew away. She turned back to Harry and he just knew they were back to discussing Malfoy. He knew he should've taken advantage of the small pause they had.

"We both know he didn't kiss her cheek as a thanks or as a goodbye– I mean it could have been, but he didn't have to kiss her cheek. A kiss on the hand like proper manners? Fine. A hug? I guess. But a kiss on the cheek, that was a reach since she had barely given him a second chance. I mean, he must have some serious bollocks to do something like that when he didn't know how Hermione would've reacted."

Harry scrunched up his face in disgust. "Eww. Don't ever mention Malfoy's _bollocks_." He sighed and shook his head. He really didn't want to discuss _Malfoy's_ infatuation with his best friend at this time when he could spend it doing more, shall we say, pleasurable things with his girlfriend. "I don't know. I'm still not entirely convinced."

"Yeah? Then why'd you punch him? And what was with that whole 'don't try that shit again' threat?"

"Oh, that was not a threat. That was a promise. And like I said, payback."

Ginny glared at him until he finally relented.

"Fine. It was a payback but also a warning. I had to punch him for payback and warn him not to hurt her. I'm practically her brother and the only family she's got. Her parents trusted me to look after her. Plus, I wanted to see if you were right about your suspicion so I egged him on by talking about Hermione and Nates erm... extracurricular activities."

"And?"

"And I saw him getting ruffled and knew that maybe he does actually like her, but love? I don't think so. Not yet anyway."

"Want to bet on it?" She smirked.

"Hmmm... what does the winner get?"

Ginny pondered for a moment before her face lit up with mischief. "50 galleons and sex in whatever position, place, time, etc."

Harry immediately agreed to this, thinking more about his friend downstairs than with his brain. "Wait, what if we're both wrong."

Ginny rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Impossible. He definitely has feelings for her. Like or love– feelings nonetheless. So do we have a bet?" Ginny put out her hand and Harry narrowed his eyes before shaking. Before Ginny knew it, she was being pulled on to the bed and Harry was finally able to have his way with her.

* * *

_"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."_

_"No. We haven't, sorry." The boy with the abnormally white-blond hair said with a shrug._

_Hermione nodded her thanks and closed the compartment door to proceed to the next compartment. Before she could get to it, the compartment door she had just closed slid open. _

_"Wait!" Called the blond boy. Hermione thought he was quite adorable. "I've never seen you before. What's your name?"_

_"I would imagine not. Hermione Granger," she said with a timid smile. "And you?"_

_"Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you," he said with a toothy grin as he held out his hand. _

_Hermione took it and he brought it to his lips making Hermione flush._

_"I'm a pureblood."_

_"Pureblood? What's that?"_

_"Oh, are you a muggle-born?"_

_Hermione turned up her nose. "Yes. Is that a problem?"_

_Draco smiled. "None at all. A pureblood is a witch or wizard desending from a long line of witches/wizards with no muggles or muggle-borns in their family tree. A load of rubbish if you ask me. I'm almost certain every family is bound to have at least one muggle or muggle-born ancestor. I'll help you look for the bloody toad, even if it is Longbottoms," he sneered but there was no malice to his words._

_Hermione blushed again but nodded. "I appreciate that. Thank you."_

_"Of course. I think you deserve to be graced with my charming presence," he smirked._

_Hermione snorted a laugh. "Are you sure you want to help me look for the toad? That big ego of yours might make it hard for us to look in the compartments."_

_Draco grinned and bumped his shoulder with hers._

Hermione woke up from her sleep a bit confused. She had dreamt about Draco sodding Malfoy, and it was a pleasant dream at that. She had dreamt there was no blood prejudice and it made her a little sad. Maybe in another world.

She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms and sighed. It was 6 A.M. and she knew she couldn't go back to sleep.

Hermione turned her head and saw the weather looked pretty tame. Maybe she should go out for a run. She hadn't been on a run since– well since the war. She runs from her problems on the daily, but she hadn't been out for a run since sixth year before everything went to shit. Yes, she should go out for a run.

Quickly changing into black capri leggings, a sports bra, and a hoodie, she tied up her hair and put on her running trainers before penning a note to Harry and attaching it to his door with a sticking charm on her way out. She left through the front door they barely used and took a breath of much needed fresh air before beginning her run around the neighborhood.


	16. Traitor

Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Draco all floo'd into Grimmauld Place while Ginny was in the kitchen cooking and Harry was feeding Teddy. Frankly, they were more than surprised Harry had written to them early this morning that they wouldn't be able to go to them and apparate back, so he had written the location and they were instructed to immediately burn the piece of paper afterward.

"I can't believe this was your mum's ancestral home and you didn't even know it," Blaise murmured to Draco, using his wand to remove all the soot from his muggle clothing.

"_I_ couldn't believe this was it in the first place. Let me tell you, it looked nowhere near as posh as this. Which is surprising considering it was a residence of the Black family."

"Oh, thought I heard voices. Come on to the kitchen, Ginny's cooking. Pansy, maybe you'd wanna give her a hand with that or watch Teddy?" Harry said when he entered the sitting-room still in his pajamas.

Pansy's expression lit up and she immediately left to where her potential new girl friend was.

Draco cleared his throat. "So, is it just Ginny? Where's Her-Granger?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and did his best to not shoot the flushed lad a knowing look. "She went out on a run early in the morning. Almost gave me a scare. I woke up and went to her room only to see she was nowhere in there or anywhere in the house. Put me in a panic. I was about to wake Ginny up to tell her 'Mione was missing but then right when I got to my room I see a note attached to the door with a sticking charm letting us know where she was," he chuckled.

"So, Potter, make a habit of going to Granger's room first thing in the morning," Blaise smirked then glanced at Draco who was clenching his jaw but avoiding looking at everyone by observing the sitting room.

Harry was about to make a snarky retort then it dawned on him that Blaise was just trying to rile Draco up and he shook his head. He could definitely play along– if only to win that blasted bet with his girlfriend. "It's always been the two of us, me and Hermione, and we live together. Technically we've been living together since the summer before 3rd year when she and her family took me in. She used to check up on me really early in the morning just before her runs then when she got back she would wake me up. Now that she lives here with me and she has ahh trouble with sleep, I check on her more than she checks on me."

"She has trouble with her sleep?" Draco asked worriedly and the three boys all had to stop their amused looks at the way he immediately inserted himself back into the conversation

"Don't we all?" Harry quirked a brow.

The vibe of the room turned uncomfortable with the talk switching to effects of the war. And Blaise hating anything serious and gloomy, bless his soul, changed the topic. "So, is Granger still out for her run?"

Harry glanced at the clock it was only just a little after 7. "You all got here a bit earlier than we expected. Back then she usually left around half past 6. She's got some serious stamina so she'll probably be back at half-past 7...Wait a minute, why _are_ you all here so early?"

"Well, Pansy woke us all up and rushed us to get ready. Something about not wanting to miss cooking breakfast with Ginny. And this one over here–" Theo gestured to Draco with his thumb. "–couldn't _wait_ to see Granger."

Draco spluttered and turned pink. "W-what? I was not _eager_ to see Granger. You three were," he huffed.

"Oh, really? Could it have to do with you scared to see how she would react to your little stunt before you left?" Harry snickered causing Blaise and Theo to laugh along and Draco to become red.

"Piss off Potter," Draco muttered. "But since you bring it up, I take it she told you what happened? What did she say?"

"My, my, my, is that concern and embarrassment I see?"

"Fuck you, Blaise," Draco growled.

"No, thank you, but I do know who you would like to–"

"Blaise, I swear to Merlin–"

"So you do fancy Hermione," Harry interrupted but it was more of a statement than a question.

Draco clenched his eyes shut and cursed inwardly. How did it slip his mind that Potter was standing right there? He took a deep breath and turned to Harry.

"You say it as if you already knew."

Theo and Blaise shared a look sensing the seriousness of the conversation coming up and quietly sneaked out and went to join the girls.

"I guessed it, but my girlfriend seems to think it's more than a schoolyard crush."

They stared at each other for a few moments, waiting for one to break contact, but neither was willing to back down. Harry wanted to see if Draco would just throw caution to the wind and admit his feelings for his practical sister. Draco wanted to see if Harry would go into the crazy overprotected mode and warn him off, but he was becoming uncomfortable at the unrelenting scrutiny. Finally, he rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath.

"Blaise needs to learn how to keep his big mouth shut."

"Funnily enough, Blaise wasn't the one who gave it away. You did that all yourself. You may have learned to keep your emotions hidden, but when it comes to Hermione you become transparent and don't even realize it."

Draco looked at Harry with doubt and shook his head but didn't speak. When he sighed and looked as if he wanted to say something, Harry cut him off.

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"But you do."

"Yes, but I don't want the confirmation. I know how you feel about her and so does everyone else _except_ the person who actually matters in this."

"Well I can't just go and bloody well go up to her and say it now can I? You're the one who brought it up. You know but you don't want to hear me say the exact words."

At first, Harry had wanted Draco to tell him his exact feelings for Hermione mainly because of the bet, but as he thought about it, he didn't really want Draco to tell him he or Ginny was right before Hermione knew anything. He can never keep a secret from Hermione and more importantly, he didn't want to lie to her. They could suspect and if questioned, not have to lie. If Draco didn't say the exact words, technically, Harry wouldn't know anything and he can be oblivious to the whole thing. He didn't want to keep a secret from Hermione nor did he ever want to lie to her. What he– technically– doesn't know can't implicate him or put him between something that's really none of his business.

"No, I don't. Not until she knows. If you were to tell me I was right or Ginny was right, I wouldn't be able to lie to Hermione and that's not for to you– either of you. This only really concerns you two. You should get the chance to tell her how you feel."

"So are you encouraging it?" Draco really didn't care for Harry's approval. He was Draco sodding Malfoy, he didn't need anyone's approval– well that was debatable. Anyways, he didn't care for Harry's approval, but that didn't mean he didn't want it all the same. From what he knows, Harry and Hermione are the only family the other has and because it was clear that they came as a package, Draco would rather have the-boy-who-lived on his side than discouraging him from getting his happiness with the only person he's ever loved.

Harry crossed his arms and leaned against one of the couches with a stoic expression. "Just so you know, I don't think you're good enough for her."

Harry watched the way Draco's face fell then turned into his usual impassive expression. Of course, his pride would never let him display emotions and make himself vulnerable.

"No, I'm not. That we can agree on," Draco said.

Harry nodded. "To be fair, I don't think anyone will ever be good enough for Hermione. She's...special. She's–"

"One of a kind. You say she's nothing more than your sister but had there ever been a time when she wasn't?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes

"No. Don't get me wrong, Hermione is beautiful, amazingly brilliant, quick with her wand– she's just the perfect witch and the perfect woman, but she's not the one for me or would ever be. I know a lot of people expected it to be us together living happily ever after in the end or her and Ron, but it was never like that with us or with them. You can't force that kind of attraction or love because there is no spark to make that connection. Me and Ginny, however," Harry grinned goofily. "I may have not liked her the moment I met her like she had with me, but when I finally noticed her for the stunning and amazing witch she was in sixth year, something with us just clicked into place and it was like finding my missing half. Hermione's perfect in her own way, but Ginny's perfect for _me_."

Draco scoffed. "Potter, you're such a sap."

Harry chuckled and shook his head before turning serious once again. "You're not good enough for Hermione, but I won't get in the way of whatever it is you feel for her. You still need to prove yourself– not to me, but to her and yourself. Show her the man you are and when that happens, then I'll give you the talk of promise of retribution if you ever hurt her."

Draco chuckled. "Fair enough. Thanks, Potter." Draco held out his hand with a smirk and Harry shook it.

They both made their way to the kitchen and when they walked in, they knew the occupants had been talking about them by the way they all just fell into silence once they walked in.

"You all are obvious," Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head before leading Draco to Teddy so the two cousins could learn to become closer. Harry had a feeling Draco was going to become a permanent fixture in their lives and he needed to prepare the poor bloke on how to not be scared of a defenseless baby. If anything, out of the two, Draco's more scared and nervous about Teddy than the baby is of him.

* * *

Hermione had run for almost an hour straight. She knew her body would be screaming at her by tomorrow but for her, it was well worth it. The thrill and adrenaline high from the release of endorphins was a perfect contradiction. Running and pushing herself past her limit until her body was screaming at her to stop was the ultimate high for her. While it was almost agonizing, the pain was always dominated by the euphoric feeling that made her crave it all-the-more. It was an outlet. As much as it forced her to think, it allowed her to clear her mind. It was also one of the reasons she was so much in shape.

She stopped just a little away from where she knew Grimmauld Place to be to remove her sweater that was sticking to her skin with sweat and stretch out her sore muscles. After she finished the 30 minutes of post-stretching she made her way to Grimmauld Place but before she entered she looked down at herself and cringed at the ugly scars. The one running from her right collar bone, down her sternum, to her left ribs– a result from Dolohov's _wonderful_ curse in fifth year– and the ugly on her left arm. Harry and Ginny may not be bothered by them– well they were considering they hated that she had been hurt and scarred– but that didn't mean _she _was comfortable advertising it. Hermione decided it was best to throw back on her sweater then made her way into the house.

"Hermione is that you?" She heard Harry call from the kitchen.

"Who else would it be?" She said when she saw Harry with his unkempt raven hair in his pajamas making his way towards her.

"_You_ sent me into a panic this morning," he chuckled giving her a half-hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Ugh, I'm sweaty," she grimaced.

Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head. When he saw she was about to make her way to the kitchen, he stopped her.

"What?" She asked.

"Just a heads up, _they're_ here. Pansy owled Ginny last night asking about coming over for breakfast then having a girls day out while we have a 'guys' day out."

Hermione quirked a brow. "What does a girls day out exactly entail?"

"I dunno what girls do. Shopping I expect?"

Hermione looked as if she was about to protest but Harry cut her off. "I know you don't like shopping when it's unnecessary, but they're trying 'Mione. Really trying."

She stared at him for a few moments before sighing and nodding. "You're right. It's just still all new and hard. Please don't expect me to become best friends with them and spend my days getting pampered with Pansy Parkinson just like that."

"I'm not expecting you to and neither are they. But they're putting in the effort and you told them you'd give them the opportunity to start anew and prove themselves. They don't have to do anything but they seem like they really want to. Considering they're Slytherins and how they were raised, they're doing an awful lot to prove themselves."

Hermione nodded and let Harry guide her to where the party was. "I'll just pop in for a glass of water and to say hello then I have to take a shower. I'd rather not be a sweaty, smelly host."

Harry chuckled and nodded.

When the door opened, everyone stopped dead in their tracks and Hermione squirmed, uncomfortable by the quietness and the stares.

"Uhh...good morning?"

"Goodmorning, Hermione! How was your run?" Pansy smiled, breaking the awkwardness.

Hermione made her way to the refrigerator and took out the water filter pitcher, pouring herself a glass. "Oh, it was excellent. I love running."

"Hey, Draco here loves running too, maybe you two should go out on a run together one day?" Blaise grinned, clapping Draco out of his daze.

Draco's eyes widened and he spluttered. He had been too distracted by the way Hermione looked. She was flushed, sweaty, and glowing and his mind began to conjure up images of her like that in a different scenario, more specifically in his bed and naked.

"Wha-what do you mean I love running?"

"Yeah, Draco here used to run at Hogwarts around the Quidditch pitch, but not as much as he practiced flying on his broom. You should take him running. I'm pretty sure you'll have him beat and he needs his ego taken down a notch," Theo smirked.

Draco was inwardly panicking. Hermione was staring thoughtfully at him probably waiting for his opinion but Draco couldn't get his mouth to move. Yes, he did run and workout, it was one of the ways he kept in shape. But for Merlin's sake, he didn't need to be put on the spot like that.

"We could go out on a run, but I'd rather it be in the evening. Morning's are reserved for me alone," Hermione said slowly. She was hesitant about spending alone time with Draco especially doing something that she thought of as her escape, but in the interest of giving him the benefit of the doubt and starting over, Hermione saw this as an opportunity to extend an olive branch. She needed to learn to forgive, if not for anyone else, then for herself. She wanted to let go and with that, thoughts about the envelope containing her parents will drifted to her mind but she pushed that aside and brought her attention back to Draco.

Draco was still staring at his with his mouth slightly agape and a nervous look on his face. Meanwhile, everyone else was facing away from the pair to hide their amusement and snickers.

"Draco?"

"YES!" He practically yelled, causing everyone to jump. "I mean, _ahem, _yes, I would lo–like to join you on a run," he flushed. Blaise and Theo were turned around biting their fists to keep themselves from laughing out loud. Pansy was grinning while scooping the scrambled eggs from the pan to a bowl. Harry and Ginny were sharing knowing looks while Harry swayed side-to-side with Teddy in his arms.

"Oh, uh, okay. When would you like to join me?"

"How about tomorrow since it's Saturday and I hear it won't be raining," he asked with hopeful eyes

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me." She looked around at everyone else before turning to Ginny. "I'm sorry I couldn't help with breakfast."

"Nonsense," Ginny waved her off. "There's always dinner and you could teach them your amazing culinary skills."

Hermione chuckled and nodded. "I'll join you guys for breakfast as soon as I finish showering," she said before leaving the room. Ginny shot Harry a look and gestured subtly to the door. He nodded and so they both, along with Teddy who was still being carried by Harry, followed out, levitating a few of the breakfast dishes to the dining room.

As soon as they were gone, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy turned to Draco with Cheshire grins but he didn't notice. He was too busy grinning to himself, lost in thought.

"YOU," Blaise practically screamed in Draco's ear, causing the blond to nearly jump out of his pale skin. "Are so obvious," he laughed.

Draco sneered when Theo and Pansy joined in laughing. "And you need to learn when to keep your trap shut," he growled as they all each took a platter to bring out themselves. "No, but really, thank you. I would never have made a move myself," he said genuinely, clapping Blaise on the back with his free hand.

Balise chuckled and nodded. "You're one of my best mates. I may take the mickey out of you, but I'll always have your back."

"Enough with the words or love, let's take this out so we can eat– unless you want to wait for Hermione for that too?" Theo smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't help the secret smile that slipped onto his face.

* * *

"So, Pansy, Harry mentioned you wanted to have a girls day out. What did you have in mind?" Hermione said before taking a sip of her juice. She glanced at Harry over the rim of her glass and saw him give an appreciative nod and smile.

Pansy's face lit up and with her typical pureblood manners, she dabbed her mouth with a napkin before speaking. "I was wondering if you and Ginny were interested in maybe going shopping or getting our nails done then have some lunch?"

Hermione offered her a friendly smile. "That sounds lovely. Although, I don't usually like to get manicures because I cut my nails every few days since I play the piano, so I don't really like to spend money if it's going to get ruined anyways. But I could get a pedicure."

"So you are the one that plays the piano in the sitting room. I mean I never thought Potter would ever be the type to play being the way he is–"

"Hey," Harry cried.

Hermione chuckled. "No, Harry is absolutely terrible at it. My mum tried teaching him a few times but it never worked out. But don't go criticizing Harry, he is the one who bought it for me," she smiled gratefully at Harry who smiled back. "Do you play?" She asked, turning to Draco.

"No, I'm afraid in pureblood society, it would be considered feminine and an absolute waste of time for males to play an instrument, so I never got the opportunity." Draco paused before deciding to take a chance. "Maybe you could show me?"

Blaise snorted in the middle of a taking sip of his juice and Draco shot him a glare while Pansy shot her boyfriend a look of disaproval at his table manners.

"I don't know, I'm not a very good teacher. Plus I'm not very good with audiences," Hermione blushed. "Anyways, what are you boys planning to do today? Let me guess, Quidditch?"

Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Theo, and even Ginny all sighed and shook their heads. "You can't really play Quidditch with 4 players, Hermione," Harry said as if he was speaking to a child and she rolled her eyes. "I think I'll bring these lads to the arcade," Harry smirked, knowing Hermione would be completely jealous.

"Harry!" Hermione whined. "You're going without me?" Harry grinned smugly.

"What's an arcade?" Theo asked after he finished chewing.

Hermione was about to explain but Harry cut her off so she wouldn't ruin the surprise. "You guys will love it. Hermione and I used to go all the time while her parent were off at work. It's absolutely amazing."

Before they could continue their discussion, the door to the dining room slammed open, startling everyone and causing Teddy to go into a fit.

"Well look what we have here," Ron sneered from the doorway, gripping on to his wand like a vice. "So this is what this _new world_ had come to eh? Harry Potter, the bloody chosen one, Hermione Granger, brains of the golden trio, and my own sister, fraternizing with the good-for-nothing pureblood bigots and a death eater."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stood cautiously from their seats and gripped on to their wands. Theo, Blaise, and Draco, all sensing trouble also stood and took out their wands while Pansy took Teddy to calm him down.

"What are you doing here Ron," Harry asked coldly.

"I came here because I wanted to talk. Now I see that was a mistake. You're all a bunch of traitors," he spat looking from Harry to Ginny and when his eyes landed on Hermione they narrowed.

"And _you_," he glared at Ginny. "Eating and socializing with the likes of them. They killed_ our_ brother!"

Ginny clenched her jaw and took a deep breath while Harry rubbed soothing circled on her back. "_They_ didn't kill him."

"Their side did," Ron sneered.

"Not that we have to explain to the likes of you, but we weren't on that side by choice. We were forced into it," Blaise glared.

"Bloody doubt that," Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione, glaring at how close she was to Draco.

Hermione hadn't realized that Draco moved so he was almost blocking her away in a protective stance.

"And you," Ron sneered. "What? It wasn't enough that you had to go behind my back with Harry now you're sullying yourself with Death Eater scum? Rita Skeeter was right about you."

Everyone gasped and Draco growled. "If I were you, I'd watch what I was saying, Weasel."

"No one was talking to you, ferret. What the fuck are you snakes even doing here? You're not welcomed here just like you aren't in the wizarding world. You think just because you live in the muggle world all of a sudden you're good people? That you've changed? Bollocks. You all know nothing about being good. You were on Voldemorts side and you're all trash just like your rotten parents." He turned to Draco who was looking at him with the coldest expression any of them has ever seen. "And you should be rotting in Azkaban. You and your bloody parents."

Draco raised his wand and scowled. "You know nothing about any of us. And since there's probably nothing in that thick, ugly head of yours, let me dumb it down for you. _We_ were invited here. _You_ weren't. What, get bored and upset that your drinking buddies got tired of hearing you spout the same 'I'm a hero crap' all day long? Or was it that they didn't care about what you had to say because they'd hazard a guess with a pea-size brain of yours and magical ability– or should I say lack therof– the only part you played in the war was being Harry Potter's useless sidekick? The member in the Golden trio who had next to nothing to offer except follow and tag along for the fame? Tell me, Weasel, did you finally run through all the money you've earned from your 'part in the war' by trying to play celebrity and wasting it on drinking with strangers, hotels, and slags? We get the Prophet in the muggle world too, you know."

Ron turned an ugly shade of purple and looked as if he would blow any second. He looked to Harry, then his sister, and finally to Hermione. They were all avoiding eye contact and not saying a word, only adding on to Ron's anger.

"Some _friends_ and _family_ you three claim to be, allowing this piece of crap to talk to me like this–"

"Let's not forget you're the one who broke off our friendship because of _your_ insecurities and petty jealousy," Harry snapped.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten that you're just a homewrecker and a foul git considering you're playing both _my_ sister and Hermione. I only came here to talk to Hermione anyways," Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?!" Hermione said appalled while Draco's jaw clenched and he moved a little closer to Hermione to put space between her and Ron.

Ron softened his expression and widened his eyes to _try_ to make himself innocent but really, it was pathetic. "Please, Hermione? Can we just talk? I know I said some things out of line last week and I'm sorry. Can we talk in private?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open then her expression quickly morphed into one of distrust and anger. She swiftly moved past Draco, much to his annoyance, and jabbed her finger to Ron's chest. "Screw. You. You don't get to accuse me of things, call me a slag, then try to come at me with that pleading look of yours hoping I would easily succumb to your pathetic apologies like before. We have nothing to talk about and as far as I'm concerned you can go drink yourself silly and catch some sex disease from one of those many slags you entertain." She crossed her arms and glared at the now red and fuming Ron. "You could have come and talked to me earlier yet you chose now. Just because Harry and I live in the muggle world does not mean we don't hear about the shit you've been doing. Going around saying you were the one who did most of the work and saved _us _when really–"

"Shut up!" Ron roared, grabbing Hermione by her left arm tight enough to leave fingerprint bruises for days and causing her to accidentally drop her wand.

Everyone's wands raised to Ron in a threat and he too raised his.

"I suggest you let Hermione go before I show you what it really is like to go against the chosen one," Harry said coldly.

Ron pulled Hermione harshly behind him but maintained his grip. Hermione began tearing up as panic began to settle in. She tried prying Ron's fingers away but it wouldn't budge.

"Ron, please let go, you're hurting me!" His hands were cold on Hermione's arm and the way he held her distinctly felt like they way Bellatrix had.

"I said, shut up!" He turned to Hermione and bellowed. "You being a self-righteous bitch can't even spare me a moment when these fuckers are the same ones who called you this and branded you?!" He tugged Hermione's sleeve down and exposed the slur on her arm.

Everyone suck in a sharp breath Hermione choked on a sob before turning to Ron. "The difference is they were never my friends. _You_ who claim to be my best friend treated me horribly, sometimes even worse than they did," she sneered. Panic started to settle in at the reminder of the way the psychotic bitch held her arm down as she carved into her, branding her for life. She tried pulling her arm from his hold but with every struggle, he tightened his grasp, almost similar to the feeling in her chest.

The moment of distraction allowed Draco to disarm Ron. In surprise, Ron shoved Hermione away causing her to fall hard on the floor. Immediately, Ginny and Pansy who was still holding a screaming Teddy ran over to where Hermione scrambled away and pushed herself against the wall, away from Ron. Theo, Blaise, and Harry all made their way around and stood behind Draco, their wands at the ready as well.

Draco was standing directly in front of Ron with an expression cold enough to cause frostbite and scary enough to make anyone cower in fear. It was one no one had ever seen before– been on the receiving end of no less. He had Ron's wand in one hand and his own pointed at Ron's face.

"Hurt her, touch her, or even look at Hermione again and I swear I'll–"

"You'll what?" Ron chuckled darkly. "You'll use an unforgivable? Be my guest. Your wand is still being monitored. It'll be a one way trip to Azkaban for you where you should've gone in the first place."

Draco looked down and saw Hermione cowering by the wall, holding her arm to her chest, and struggling with her breathing. Ginny was on the floor cupping Hermione's cheeks and trying to snap her out of her panic, but it wasn't working. She mumbled something to Pansy and the girl dashed out of the room with Teddy in her arms.

Draco clenched his jaw as he and Ron glared at each other. For a split second, it was quiet as they stared each other down, but when he saw Ginny examining Hermione's blue and purple arm, he lost it and threw the wands at the table before pulling back his arm and hitting Ron straight in the face. Everyone let out a cry but Draco didn't stop. Ron was too dazed and shocked to even comprehend what just happened and before he knew it, Draco was landing another swift punch to Ron's cheek. He fell to the floor and before the guys could pull Draco away, he kicked Ron in the gut. Ron let out a groan of pain before balling himself up.

Theo and Blaise pulled Draco away roughly and held him back from striking once more. He was breathing harshly and the look on his face was as if he was angry enough to cast a Crucio.

"That's enough mate, the bloke is already bleeding and practically crying!" Theo yelled when Draco tried charging in again.

Harry moved around the three and stalked towards Ron. At first they thought he was going to help Ron, instead, he did what everyone least expected. He pulled Ron back by the head and landed a swift punch, breaking his freckled nose even more.

"You, will never, _ever_, touch Hermione like that again. You will not speak to her, you will not even look at her. If she ever visits the Burrow you will leave. If you ever see her even by accident, you will get as far away from her as possible. This is your last and only warning. _Do not_ come near Hermione and you will cut off all contact with her and me. _Do not_ ever threaten Ginny or disrespect her. You will shut your mouth if you know what is good for you," Harry said so menacingly, everyone actually felt a shiver of fear creep up their spine.

"Are we clear?" Harry growled.

Ron let out a cough and moaned in pain. Harry sneered and pulled back his arm. "I said, are we clear?!" He bellowed.

"Yes! YES!"

Harry let go of Ron's red hair roughly and dragged him up by the collar of his shirt before dragging him out of the dining room and flooing him to the Burrow to explain to Molly what had happened.

Everyone was too appalled to move until the sounds of Hermione crying and Ginny frantically trying to get Hermione to breathe with her broke them out of their shock. They saw Ginny struggling because she too was growing anxious.

Draco moved swiftly, pushing Ginny away gently before kneeling in front of Hermione. Her eyes looked dazed and she was almost hysterical. Draco cupped Hermione's red, tear-streaked cheeks and made her look at him. "Breathe, Hermione. you have to breathe." Hermione was looking at him but her breathing didn't slow down. Draco gently took her hand and put it on his chest, holding it against him firmly.

"Breathe with me," he said with wide eyes as he exaggerated his breaths. "Feel my heartbeat and the movement of my chest. Feel and watch me breathe and do it with me."

Slowly, Hermione began to calm down and once she had her breathing in sync with Draco's she clenched her fingers around his shirt and she nodded she was better. Draco closed his eyes in relief and when he opened them back up, it was to see Hermione staring directly into his eyes. Suddenly, she let out a sob and fell into his chest. Draco was quick enough to catch her and pull her on to his lap, rubbing her back soothingly as he rocked her back and forth gently. He hadn't even noticed his own tears running down his cheeks.

Ginny, Theo, and Blaise all slumped on the ground and gave the pair their moment. It was truly heartwrenching.


	17. Drunk

Harry walked into the dining room and saw Draco cradling Hermione in his arms much like the way he did when he brought her down from a panic attack or nightmare. He sighed and kneeled in front of her. Her head was tucked under Draco's chin and her hands were clutching the arm that was wrapped around her.

"Hermione, love, do you want Draco to take you to your room?"

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes before nodding hesitantly.

Harry met Draco's eyes and nodded. Standing back up, Harry held out a hand and Hermione took it, allowing him to pull her up off Draco's lap. Once Draco got up, followed by Blaise, Theo, and Ginny, Hermione immediately took his hand for comfort. He offered her a smile and gently pulled his hand away to wrap his arm around her. Before they left the dining room, Draco exchanged reassuring looks with the other three and lead her to her room.

"Where's Teddy?" Harry asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I told Pansy to bring him up to his room since it has a sound repelling charm," Ginny said, taking a seat at one of the chairs.

Harry nodded and took the seat next to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Can we ask," Blaise started. "What happened with Weasely?"

Harry looked at the worried faces of Blaise and Theo before gesturing to the seats opposite of him and Ginny. Once they took the seats, Harry gathered his thoughts before speaking. He didn't want to reveal everything just yet, but he thought he could give them an idea.

"Ron was my first real friend, but he was always a little insecure about my fame. When Hermione became our friend and he started developing feelings, he was always jealous about how easily she and I got along and how close we were. He thought that she liked me instead of him... When Ron's angry he has a tendency to put his foot in his mouth and say hurtful things because he's hurt. Toxic is what it is really. More than once did he accuse me and Hermione of going behind his back. When Hermione and I decided to move here, he accused us once again of secretly being together and accused me of playing Ginny. Said we were betraying him."

Long story short, he told me we weren't mates, disrespected me, Hermione, _and_ Ginny, and even went as far as to call Hermione a slag. That's basically when we cut off our friendship, but today, after what he did," Harry scowled. "I meant what I said about me and Hermione cutting off ties with him. Honestly, if Malfoy hadn't beaten him, I would've."

"I would've hexed him into the next century," Ginny scowled.

Blaise and Theo agreed before the table fell silent.

* * *

Draco had tucked Hermione into bed as she curled up into a ball under her covers. He watched her worriedly before turning to go into the bathroom and rummage through her potions for the bruise salve.

"Where are you going?!" Hermione asked, sitting up.

Draco startled and turned around. "I was just going to get the bruise salve. I'll be back," he smiled reassuringly.

"O-okay," she whispered.

Draco hurriedly grabbed the salve from the cupboard he saw her put it in yesterday and decided to grab a dreamless sleep potion while he was at it. When he returned he saw that Hermione was still sitting up on her bed with a worried expression.

"Hey," he said. "May I sit?" He gestured to the spot next to her.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before nodding. He offered her another smile and sat next to her on the bed.

"Can I see your arm?"

Hermione nodded and hesitantly held out her arm and with gentle fingers, Draco took it and placed it on his lap, rolling the sleeves up to where the bruises ended but before where he knew the scar to be. Taking a generous amount of the yellow substance, he began massaging it onto her soft, bruised skin, quietly praising her whenever she let out a hiss of pain.

"All done," he said softly, rolling her sleeves back down. "I also got some dreamless sleep if you want," he said as he held out the potion.

Hermione looked at it before shaking her head. "It's fine...I don't like drinking potions to help me sleep. It makes my nightmares worse the next time I don't take it."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't–"

"It's okay," she said shaking her head. "You didn't know. You had good intentions."

Draco nodded and stood to return the potion. When he returned, Hermione was still sitting up nervously fiddling with the duvet.

"I can go get Potter or Ginny if you–"

"Can you stay with me?" She interrupted. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed.

Draco was taken aback but immediately nodded. He walked over to the other side of the bed, took off his shoes, and slid under the covers. Once he got settled in and was lying on his back staring at the ceiling, Hermione settled down on her side facing him but avoiding eye contact.

"Are you okay?" He asked, breaking the silence, turning his head to look at her.

Hermione's eyes shot to his and they gazed intensely at each other before she nodded.

"Why did you hit Ron?" She asked quietly.

Draco's eyebrows shot up and he turned his body to mimic her position. It didn't slip his mind how close they were. He was able to see her cute freckles that speckled across her nose from pink cheek to pink cheek, her long lashes that were currently clumped together from her tears, and he was able to feel her hot and sweet breath as she breathed.

"He hurt you, he disrespected you, and frankly he's an arsehole and pissed me the fuck off. He needed to be taught a lesson."

"You could've hexed him."

Draco chuckled softly. "That would've been too easy."

They once again fell into silence. Draco gazed at her, admiring that even when she looked like a mess, she was still beautiful. After years of watching her, he knew the look she got when she was trying to figure something out. He could practically see the wheels turning in that brilliant head of hers. Draco wanted to ask what she was thinking, but he knew that she would talk when she was ready. He was the same.

As he watched the many emotions flick through her face, so many questions popped into his mind. He wanted to know exactly what happened with the Weasel.

"Thank you," she said so quietly, interrupting his thoughts. He knew he wouldn't have heard her if he hadn't been looking at her and those pretty pink and pouty lips.

"It was my absolute pleasure," he smiled causing her to chuckle and shake her head.

Hermione looked up into his eyes as they smiled at each other before she scooted closer, snuggling into him. Draco felt his heart speed up and for a moment, he worried she'd be able to feel the pounding of his chest. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer. When Hermione stiffened, Draco was about to berate himself for being so foolish but when he felt her relax after a second and snuggle into his warmth, tucking her head under his chin like she had earlier, he let out a sigh of contentment, smiling to himself.

"I forgive you," he heard her whisper.

Draco froze. Surely he didn't hear clearly. Surely it was just his mind playing games because he absolutely did not hear her say–

"I forgive you, Draco Malfoy," she said softly.

Draco felt all the tension in his body release and he pulled Hermione against his chest, tightening his hold. "Thank you, Hermione."

Slowly, their eyes both drifted shut and they fell into a sleep that for once, was not haunted by their past or a version that was much worse.

* * *

"Where are they?" Pansy asked when she walked into the quiet dining room, carrying Teddy.

"Draco brought Hermione up to her room," Ginny said.

Pansy's brows shot up and she took a seat next to Blaise, situating Teddy comfortable on her lap.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" Ginny said matter-of-factly, surprising everyone.

"Ginny," Harry admonished.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You don't act the way he did and not have at least a little bit of affection."

"Some people would," Harry argued.

Before Ginny could argue back Pansy cut in. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that question," Pansy said, not exactly confirming Ginny's statement despite it being true.

Harry and Ginny shared a look before they nodded, Harry more hesitantly than Ginny.

Pansy hummed. She wanted to elaborate more but that would breach Draco's privacy. Instead, she just nodded as well and fell back into silence.

"Well this is boring," Blaise cut in, receiving glares from all the occupants at the table. "What? I'm just saying, are we just going to sit here and wait for them to return?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and the three Slytherins all wondered if they'd ever get stuck like that based on how much she rolls them.

"We could go out and get some air? I think we need it too." Theo suggested.

"What the hell? And just leave them here like that? Leave Hermione?" Harry asked appalled.

"Well no, we could let Draco know," Theo pointed out.

Harry sighed and stood. "Okay, let me go check on them."

He walked up the stairs until he reached the third floor. After knocking on the door and not receiving any response, Harry decided just to peek in and when he saw both Draco and Hermione in her bed, cuddling and asleep he would swear that he felt his eyes pop out of their sockets. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just imagining things, only to be met with the same picture.

"Well I'll be damned," Harry said to himself. He knew after panic attacks Hermione would usually grow immensely tired and would have to be carried to her room by him, but he never imagined that Draco Malfoy would be the one to now do what he did for so long– and it was working!

Ron had tried to be there for Hermione the way Harry and she would be for each other, but it never worked. For so long, Harry had been the only person that was sort of like a safe haven for Hermione, now, looking at her and Draco sleeping soundly, cuddled up no less, Harry was well and truly shocked.

He closed the door quietly and ran all the way downstairs repeating _Oh__ my god_ over and over until he reached the dining room.

"What happened?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"_Oh my god_! You'll never believe what I just saw!" Harry said practically squealing.

"What?!" The three asked in unison.

"They're sleeping," Harry whisper-yelled with wide exaggerated eyes.

All threw faces fell.

"Really?" Ginny said annoyed. "That's it? They're sleeping?"

Harry shook his head furiously. "They're cuddling while they're sleeping!"

Three sets of eyes widened in disbelief. For a moment it was silent with shock before Ginny ran out of the room followed by Theo, then Blaise, then after handing Teddy over to Harry, Pansy.

All three ran up the stairs, pushing and shoving each other to get there first. Right when they got to the door, Ginny who got their first, stopped abruptly, causing Theo, Blaise, and Pansy to run directly into her. They all fell with a thud to the floor, crying out– as quietly as they can– their pain.

"Damn it, Red, next time don't just stop like that!" Blaise whisper-hissed. Helping Pansy up and smoothing out his clothes.

"Sorry, but we can't just barge in there, it'll wake them!" She whisper-hissed back. Blaise rolled his eyes and nodded.

Quietly, Ginny opened the door and they all peeked their head in. Ginny's head was at the lowest, on top of her was Pansy, followed by Blaise, then Theo since he was the tallest.

As soon as they saw the sleeping figures, they all gasped silently before backing out and closing the door.

"No fucking way!" Pansy exclaimed once they made it back to the bottom of the staircase where Harry was waiting with Teddy.

"Well, at least we know they'll be good while we're out," Blaise said.

"How the hell did that happen?" Theo wondered aloud.

"It was probably the shock from everything that's happened," Pansy said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Sh-should we go?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I don't see why not. We won't be gone long anyways. Come on," Harry said walking over to a small broom closet and take out Teddy's stroller. After buckling him up and accio-ing Teddy's outing/diaper bag, the group quietly made their way out of Grimmauld Place, still wondering how Draco had managed to sleep with Hermione Granger– in the literal sense of course.

* * *

The sun was almost setting by the time Draco stirred awake. He startled when he felt another presence against his chest but the lavender scent quickly reminded him that it was Hermione– in his arms! A small smile spread across his lips and he looked down at the sleeping figure. He still had his arm wrapped around her meanwhile she had her arm wrapped around him and one leg thrown across his person. Her face was against his chest but was obscured by her righteous curls.

Tentatively, Draco pushed her hair back behind her ear and ran his thumb across her smooth cheek which had streaks of dried tears. Draco decided then that he loved waking up to her in his arms and vowed one day he'd make it a permanent thing. He waited so long for this girl and he wouldn't mind waiting some more. Draco was determined to make Hermione Granger his.

Hermione began to stir and Draco held his breath. He wasn't sure if she'll exactly remember what happened but truly hoped she wouldn't freak out. When she was finally able to focus her eyes which settled on his, she froze and Draco internally sighed. She pulled her arm and leg away, blushing, but Draco was shocked and pleased when she didn't bother to move from him.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

Draco furrowed his brows. "For what?"

She blushed further and looked down, focusing on his Adam's Apple and entranced by the way it bobbed up and down. "Erm...I didn't mean to you know, trap you with my limbs. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Draco wanted to laugh at her awkwardness. He found it endearing, but he didn't think that would make a good impression.

"S'okay. I didn't mind, really. Just glad to give you some comfort." He allowed himself the guilty pleasure of stroking her cheek with his thumb once again and was delighted by the way she blushed almost red.

Hermione slowly looked up and into his eyes. The way he was running his thumb across her cheek was so caring, almost soothing it made her want to pur. Nervously, she bit her lip and averted her gaze, missing the way Draco's eyes had dilated and turn almost mercurial.

"We should see what the others are up to," Draco said his voice cracking and he blushed, embarrassed. He didn't want to leave. He loved being in bed with her, her duvet acting almost like a cocoon, but he didn't want to risk getting aroused and embarrassing himself further.

Hermione's eyes lit up and her lips quirked in amusement but she didn't say anything much to his relief.

"Yeah, we should," she sighed, sitting up and smoothing out her hair with her hands. Draco followed and they both got out of the bed and quietly left the room.

They found their friends on the second floor in the entertainment room. Everyone was drinking firewhisky, well everyone except for Harry who was drinking a butterbeer since he didn't want to be hungover. He also had a godson to look after.

"Hey, there they are!" Ginny grinned. Hermione and Draco both quirked a brow. She was definitely drunk or getting there.

"Come join us for a drink," Pansy said, pulling them inside the room then pushing them down on the empty sofa.

"How much have you lot drank?" Hermione asked as she watched Blaise pour them each a shot.

"We're like 4-5 shots in," Theo said grinning mischievously.

Draco and Hermione shared a look before looking down at the shot glasses.

"It's not going to disappear if you just stare at it," Ginny rolled her eyes, giggling.

"You're all pissed," Draco said shaking his head. He took both shot glasses and offered one to Hermione.

Hermione looked at it for a few moments before shrugging and taking it. After clinking their glasses and muttering _cheers_, they threw back the shot. Hermione shuddered at the burn and Draco grimaced.

As the night wore on, the group continued drinking. Harry had long ago put Teddy to bed in his crib and joined in on the drinking but made sure to pace himself so he wouldn't be hungover or drunk like the rest of them.

The group, sans Harry, was so pissed and it was amusing to no end. They were conversing as if they had been friends forever, all avoiding talks of anything serious or had to do with the war.

"Oh my god, how are we going to get home?" Pansy asked giggling.

"Apparate, duh," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You're bloody mental if you apparate drunk. You'd splinch yourselves." Harry said rolling his eyes. "You guys can stay over the night. The guest bedrooms are on the third floor."

"Draco doesn't need a guest bedroom, he can sleep in Granger's," Blaise smirked.

Draco and Hermione, though drunk, still understood what he was saying a blushed furiously.

"Love, you're such an idiot! You weren't supposed to say anything!" Pansy giggled. She thought she was whispering but she really wasn't.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione cried, burying her face in her hands.

Draco chuckled and pulled them away. "They're just trying to embarrass us," he said. He threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. Hermione had to press her hands on his chest to keep herself from falling. "Plus, I like cuddling with you," he smirked.

They all let out _Ooh's_ and whistles. Hermione's jaw dropped and her cheeks turned bright red. "D-Draco!" She spluttered

"Draco, you dog!" Blaise laughed.

Harry, sensing Hermione's embarrassment and realizing Ginny had long since passed out on his lap and was currently drooling, decided everyone was drunk enough and it was time for bed. "Alright, you lot. I think we should call it a night. Guest rooms are on the third floor and they should each have a bathroom. All I'm asking is please don't break anything and if you need to throw up, use the toilet."

Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the top of her head. "You'll be alright?"

Still blushing from earlier, Hermione nodded and bid her best friend goodnight. Harry lifted Ginny into his arms, calling out a good night to everyone else and went to his room.

"I'll show you lot your room," Hermione announced, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

They followed her up the one flight of stairs. Blaise and Pansy's room was the furthest down the hall. They bid their goodnights and disappeared behind the door. Judging by the way they were so touchy and affectionate, Hermione knew she and Harry would have to scourgify the room tomorrow.

Theo occupied the second to closest room from hers. He thanked her for letting him stay far away from Blaise and Pansy's room before bidding his goodnight to Hermione and Draco.

When Hermione showed Draco his guest room which was next to hers, he leaned against the door frame looking down at her much shorter figure.

"Sorry about earlier," he said, smiling shyly.

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "I-it's fine. Thank you– for staying with me I mean. You didn't have to, but thank you–"

Draco chuckled, halting her rambling. "I meant what I said, I like cuddling with you."

When all Hermione could do was blush, Draco let out another chuckle reminding Hermione how much she liked the sound of his laugh.

"Goodnight, Granger," he whispered before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. His lips were so soft against her skin, reminding her of the first time he had done this. Draco was enjoying her soft skin against his lips and the way her exquisite scent filled his nostrils. It would be so easy to drag his lips and meet hers, something he'd been craving to do for as long as he's could remember. But even in a drunken haze and low inhibitions, Draco knew that wouldn't be a good idea. If he were to kiss Hermione, he would bloody well do it when they were both sober and if he sure she'd let him.

Hermione closed her eyes as he lingered, tilting her head ever so slightly to catch his scent that was now a craving comfort to her. When he pulled away, he whispered _goodnight, Hermione_, his lips brushing against her cheek as he spoke and she whispered a goodnight back. They both shared one last look before disappearing behind their doors at the same time. They knew come sunrise, they'll definitely have more tension between them tomorrow– only this would be a different kind of tension.


	18. Closer

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm at 6 in the morning. It had been the first good night's sleep she's had since she could remember and it's surprising too, considering the event's of yesterday. She took a deep breath and buried her face against her pillow, comforted by the scent that still lingered there. _Sandalwood and Green Apples. _It was as if she was bathing in it and she was almost shocked that it was still as prominent as it was when he had been lying there with her.

After five minutes, Hermione finally forced herself to get up and get ready for her run and tip-toeing down the stairs so she wouldn't wake anyone. She definitely needed to clear her head and fully grasp what had happened the previous day.

She wasn't lying nor did she have to rethink when she had told Draco she forgave him. He practically bloodied up Ron because he had hurt her for Merlin's sake! Draco had healed her bruise and stayed with her when she didn't want to be alone, too scared about being left with nothing but her mind for company. He held her tight when she felt like she was about to come apart at the seams and unleash every pent up frustration and emotion she had been holding in for the past decade. Draco had been her anchor yesterday. Just the presence of him was soothing and calming and kept her grounded when she wanted to scream that her life was falling apart.

If he had truly hated her, he wouldn't have shown her the kindness he had. She had replayed everything he had told her before and judging by the way he was persistent in proving himself when he really didn't need to, spoke volumes. It wasn't hard making a decision after that– one she was sure she wouldn't regret. At least, she hoped she wouldn't.

Hermione blushed at the memory of how she had practically wrapped herself around him in her sleep. While she was unconscious, she was still able to sense he had been there. At first, it worried her when she had been surrounded by him, his arms around her and his scent clinging to her senses. She wondered if she was lurking in dangerous territory and the memory of it would somehow trigger a nightmare, but it hadn't. Instead, she craved the comfort it gave her. Hermione felt safe and in her sleep, her subconscious had acted upon that craving and sought to further surround herself in it– or rather surround him since she was the one who was wrapped around him and clinging to him.

He had told her he liked cuddling with her when he had been inebriated and she didn't know if it was just a joke or not, but loath she is to admit, she liked cuddling with him too. When Harry comforted her and brought her down from her nightmares or her panic attack and held her while she slept, it was much different than the way Draco held her. With Harry, she felt comforted. With Draco, she felt comfort, safety, and she felt protected. He gave her the feeling of warmth that was almost addicting. Yes, she liked cuddling with Draco too.

She was embarrassed by her unconscious actions though, but at the same time, the fluttering in her gut at the memory of waking up next to his beautifully disheveled state made her almost giddy. She was always so used to him being put together, even when he was in muggle clothing and his hair messed to perfection, there was something so_ attractive_ about him when he first wakes up all unkempt.

Hermione shook her head from those thoughts and continued her furious pounding pace on the concrete. What was she thinking? She can't think of Draco Malfoy like that. Not long ago was she swearing she didn't want anything to do with him and now she was thinking about how _sexy_ he looked when he woke up in bed? And not only that, but that she liked having him hold her as she slept? Seriously!

* * *

Draco woke to the sound of the creaking floorboards and smiled. Judging by the time, it was probably Hermione going out for her run. The smile from last night was still etched on his face and for the life of him, he couldn't stop smiling. He was one step closer to Hermione. Then he remembered what he had said in his drunken haze.

Draco shot up from the bed and smacked himself on the forehead. He really told Hermione he liked cuddling with her. Draco groaned and plopped back down on the bed, wondering if there was any way to get out of this house and avoid everyone. He knew for sure they wouldn't let him live this down. How could he have been such an idiot?!

"Shit," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Shit!"

Everyone was probably still asleep and Draco was wondering if he would be able to sneak away. He probably could.

Nodding to himself, he put on his shirt and jeans, as he only slept in his boxer briefs. He quietly opened the door but immediately shut it with a yelp.

"Draco! Draco, open this door!" Pansy whisper-yelled as she and Ginny knocked.

"What?!"

"Open the door!" Ginny said. They had been trying to be quiet so they wouldn't wake the others, but Draco thought that was futile because they were two of the loudest women he's ever met.

"Why–"

Suddenly, the door floo open and in came Ginny and Pansy with shit-eating grins.

"Tell us everything!" Pansy said, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Did you two sleep together again? I'm shocked at how quick you move by the way," Ginny smirked.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "No, I did not accompany Hermione in bed again."

"But I thought you liked _cuddling_ with her," Harry chuckled, walking in and giving Ginny a peck on the lips.

Draco groaned once more. "Ugh, I forgot you were the only one who wasn't drunk enough to remember that."

"You said that?!" Pansy and Ginny squealed at the same time as they had been too intoxicated themselves.

"Oi, what the hell is going on here? It's not even seven in the morning," Blaise said before yawning with Theo following in tow.

"Why are you all here anyway? Shouldn't you all be too hungover to be up at this ungodly hour?" Draco huffed

"Shouldn't you?" Theo countered.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I– you know– I just–"

"You were listening on Hermione leaving for her morning run?" Harry smirked.

Draco scrunched up his face. "Of course not. I was just going to get a glass of water downstairs."

"Yeah? Then why did you slam the door on me and Ginny's face?" Pansy grinned. "Anyways, back to what Harry was saying, you told Hermione you liked cuddling with her?"

Blaise and Theo guffawed. "Oh, shit! I remember that. Smooth, mate. I know you're not experienced with women, but come on, even you could have done better than 'I like cuddling with you'. I mean where's that Malfoy suave?" Blaise shook his head, still laughing.

"Fuck you Blaise..what do you think she's going to say?"

Harry clapped Draco on the back. "I don't know, but you'll be fine. Come on you lot, let's get breakfast going."

"You guys start, we'll just floo home real quick and get ready," Pansy said, her face lighting up at the idea that the friendship between their groups was blooming.

Ginny and Harry nodded as they first headed to Teddy's room.

"It'll be fine, Draco," Pansy reassured as they made their way down the stairs to the floo.

"I hope so," he muttered under his breath before disappearing into the green flames. If Hermione were to shut away from him once more, he didn't know how he'd handle it.

* * *

After showering, Ginny told Hermione she didn't have to help with breakfast as Kreacher was too thrilled to do it that morning, so she found herself sitting at the piano staring at the manila envelope on the lid. She needed a distraction.

Shaking her head and closing her eyes, Hermione took a deep breath before settling her fingers on to the keys and playing a piece she knew by heart. It was the one she pleaded for her mother to teach her after watching the movie Forrest Gump. Forrest Gump Suite by Alan Silvestri was a moving piece to Hermione and it was no surprise that even after years of not practicing, she memorized it by heart.

_"Life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get." _And boy was it really.

A wistful smile played on her lips as she played. Memories of her mother, her father, and Harry– after showing him the film– all praising her flit through her mind.

_"Oh, darling, that was absolutely wonderful!" Her mother had said, wiping her eyes._

_"You are truly exceptional, love," her dad said clapping, a proud smile on his face._

_"Seriously, Hermione, you're amazing!" Harry said grinning. "Now I'm kind of craving some chocolate." At that everyone laughed and Hermione couldn't remember a time she had been more content in her life._

At the end of the piece, Hermione took a brief pause before running through it again. Her mother had always reminded her that she can play a piece as perfectly as it is written, but it is nothing without the emotion. She'd never experience lost but found love– the theme of the piece– but she tried to portray it. While she tried to put all her emotions into it, something just wasn't quite right– there was always something off when she played. And it was only something she noticed.

Unbeknownst to her, Ginny, who was carrying Teddy, and Harry were peeking in watching her. Harry felt nostalgic listening, he remembered that piece so well.

Suddenly, the floo lit with green flames and out came Draco Malfoy. Hermione startled, practically jumped out of her skin. She hit her knee on the piano and tumbled over clutching it.

"Shit, Hermione!" Draco said startled as she groaned in pain. Pansy, followed by Blaise then Theo, all walked out of the floo and saw Hermione on the floor with Harry and Draco around her, trying to assess her injury.

"Uhh...what happened?" Pansy asked Ginny.

Ginny was laughing, trying not to double-over since she had Teddy in her arms.

"O-Oh, you should've seen it. Hermione was playing the piano when Malfoy scared her shitless and almost made her piss herself. She hit her knee on the piano and fell over. I swear, if that piano hadn't been in the way, she would've jumped a few feet in the air." Hermione shot her a glare causing Ginny to laugh some more.

"Are you okay? I'm terribly sorry about that," Draco said, holding out a hand for her to take.

Hermione chuckled, placing her small hand in his much bigger one. "It's okay, though I think my knee will bruise."

Draco smiled and pulled her up, ignoring the tingle and warmth he felt from touching her and hearing the wonderful sound of her laugh. "I'll help you heal it." They were both too busy looking at each other shyly they didn't notice everyone sharing a knowing smile or smirk.

"What were you playing?" He asked, not quite wanting to stop talking to her.

"Life is like a box of chocolates, huh 'Mione?" Harry cut in, smiling.

Hermione shook her head and chuckled. "It really is."

"Sorry, but what are you talking about?" Blaise asked. "Is that what the song is called?"

Harry and Hermione barked out a laugh. "No, it's a quote from a movie called Forrest Gump. The piece I was playing was the main theme of the movie. I have the videotape of the movie if you'd all like to watch one day."

"We'd like that," Draco said before anyone could say anything.

"Great," Hermione said lighting up. "You guys should go eat some breakfast, by the way."

"Aren't you joining us?" Draco furrowed his brows, his mind immediately bringing up the idea that she was still unsure about spending time with them– with him.

"No, I have an appointment somewhere. I'll just grab something on my way home." She reached over and grabbed the manila envelope that contained her parents will.

When Harry saw it, his face contorted into worry. "Do you need me to come with you? I don't mind really."

Hermione shook her head and smiled sadly. "It's fine, Harry. I think I need to do this alone." Harry nodded but he still looked apprehensive.

"Anyway," she said turning to everyone else. She noticed the confused looks on their faces but chose to ignore it. "I should get going. I'll be back soon. Oh and maybe we could all go out later? We could go to the arcade." She grabbed her purse and bid everyone goodbye before apparating out.

Draco pouted as they all headed to the dining room.

"Oh stop moping, she won't be gone long," Ginny giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, taking a seat at the table. He had missed her as soon as he went home and was anxious to get back as soon as he could. Now he was a bit put out he'd have to wait some more.

* * *

Hermione had just finished processing all the paperwork and was on her way to her parent's personal storage room near Kings Cross. While she still felt guilty about claiming theur money, she still wanted their old belongings. There were only a few pieces of furniture in there as they couldn't take it to Australia. She took out her wand and began shrinking everything to fit in her bag with an undetectable extension charm.

When she was about to shrink a white bookcase with glass doors, she noticed a familiar dark brown wooden box with intricate gold detailing inside. Opening it up tentatively, she choked out a sob at what she found. Inside were the various precious heirlooms she was looking for. Taking out her father's old pocket watch, she ran her thumb across the design and smiled. When she clicked it open, she gasped. There was an engraving.

_Harry, you were the son I've always wanted. Thank you and watch over our girl._

Her father had intended to pass off his pocket watch to Harry. Holding it against her chest, she decided to give it him for Christmas which was a few short weeks away.

After going through all the items, she shrunk the bookcase and put it in her bag but held on to the box. She ended the rental agreement and with one last nostolgic smile, apparated to a garage rental.

After ending the rental agreement for that she opened up the garage and inside was her parents old 1995 Lexus LX. She remembered learning how to drive it when she was 15 and getting her license at 16. She remembered going on late night drives with Harry and even remembered having some heated moments with Nate in there.

Shaking away the memory, Hermione hopped inside. The familiar, homely smell bringing back wonderful memories of happier times and she felt a few tears escape. She was surprised when she found the keys in the glove compartment. She was sure she would have had to use magic to get it going. Toying with the familiar custom made keychain that had the name _Granger_ engraved on the back of a panoramic of the London skyline, Hermione sighed and started the car. She drove the short distance to Grimmauld Place and parked around the corner as Grimmauld Place didn't have a garage.

When she walked into the home, she noticed it was quiet, not what she had expected.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked when she walked into the sitting room.

Hermione nodded stiffly and they silently watched each other before she placed her belongings on the couch. She held up the keys to the car and Harry frowned.

"Oh, Hermione," he said sadly. She ran into Harry's open arms and he held her as she broke down and sobbed.

Once she finally pulled away and wiped away her tears, Hermione told Harry everything she retrieved except for the pocket watch. "I hope I can fix the pictures I took myself out of," she added as an afterthought when she remembered seeing some photo albums she never had the opportunity to take with her.

Harry frowned and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You will. Did you eat?"

Hermione shook her head. "Too distracted," was all she said and Harry nodded. "Where is everyone?"

"I asked them to bring Teddy to the park. I knew you'd need some space when you got here."

"Thank you, Harry. You're the best." Harry smiled and allowed Hermione to move past him and up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

"Is she back?" Ginny whispered to Harry when they all returned. After breakfast, Harry had informed her of what Hermione was doing and Ginny immediately understood.

Harry nodded. "She's getting ready."

As if on cue, Hermione walked down the stairs wearing skinny jeans and a slouchy baby pink sweater that fell and revealed a perfect pale and glowing skin. Normally she would layer her clothing for harsh weather as the present, but they were going to be indoors after all. Plus, she could always do a warming charm on herself.

"Let's get going! I'm so excited!" Hermione said practically jumping, her solemn mood from earlier being tamped down for now.

Harry and Ginny were wrapping Teddy up in layers so he wouldn't catch a cold and once he was secured in the carrier strapped to Ginny's chest they all apparated to the address Hermione gave them.

They landed with a pop in an empty alley and made their way to the main street. Right across was a big building with a colorful flashing light sign that read _Arcade_.

"Okay, what exactly is an arcade?" Blaise asked with curious excitement.

"It's this place where you exchange muggle money for tokens or credit and you use it to play different games. You'll see, you'll love it!" Hermione expression was lit up almost as bright as the flashing lights. "Harry and I can exchange the money while you guys look around–"

"I can go with you," Draco interrupted, his cheeks tinting pink. "I mean, I can go with you and you can show me how it works?"

"Okay," Hermione grinned brightly and Draco felt his stomach flutter. He threw everyone else a smirk before following Hermione inside like a lovesick puppy.

"That turd is so obvious," Ginny said amused and shaking her head. Everyone chuckled at that and followed.

* * *

Thirty minutes in and they were all having a blast. Of course, with a bit of magic, they managed to win more times than not.

Harry was occupied with Ginny while they were trying to win Teddy a bunch of stuffed animals from the crane machines. Blaise, Theo, and even Pansy were racing each other at the driving machine games.

"Draco, let's go play air hockey!" She squealed practically dragging the confused blond to a weird-looking table.

"How does it work?"

Hermione explained the mechanics of the game and how to win and pretty soon, the two most competitive people were in a fierce air hockey battle with the score tied 3-3.

Draco managed to shoot the puck in and he whooped in joy. Hermione stuck her tongue out and pouted. Under the colorful lights, her cheeks flushed in excitement, her soft pink lips jutted out in a pout, Draco never felt more in love. He had forgotten what it felt like to have fun and actually feel happy after everything that's happened. He almost forgot having fun even existed since his whole life he was brought up to act serious and adult-like. Draco gazed adoringly at the witch across from him. Without her, he honestly wouldn't remember what fun felt like– what it felt like to be happy. His heart swelled and Draco knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. She was it for him even if she didn't know that and even if he wasn't it for her– yet.

"Draco?" Hermione tilted her head.

"Hmm?" He asked shaking his head with a contented smile on his face.

"You kinda zoned out," she giggled and the sound was like lovely music to his ears. For so long, he wanted to be the reason for her laugh and be the reason for her smiles– be on the receiving end of her smiles– and now he was. It felt like an accomplishment as big as having had gotten all O's on his OWL's despite having been so absent in regards to school in sixth year.

"Just thinking." He leaned on the air hockey table, smiling at her with an expression that confused Hermione.

It wasn't the first time Hermione thought he was handsome. She noticed long ago and she would have been a fool and blind to deny it, but that didn't mean she would have admitted it. But recently, she found herself thinking more and more about him. The way he smiled at her, the way he always tried to talk to her and get closer, the way he was so caring. He had a way of looking at her as if she was the only person he could see when his attention was all on her. When he kissed her cheek, it felt like an electric current defibrillating her heart. Now, he was staring at her from across the table with a look of adoration and Hermione felt the flutters in her stomach she had been trying so hard to ignore since the night his lips first pressed to her skin.

And damn did he look good. His white-blond hair had that messy look and swept across his eyes when he leaned forward only to be pushed back when he ran his long fingers through the silky tresses. He was wearing a black hoodie with black denim jeans, the contrast to his pale skin made him look almost glowing.

Hermione was snapped out of her daze when he cleared his throat. She blushed furiously at being caught staring and while Draco tried to play off his coolness with a smirk she noticed the pink tinge to his cheeks. The way Hermione had been looking at him in a way Draco only dared to dream of caused his heart to start racing. _Was it possible that she–_

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" A male voice called, snapping Hermione and Draco out from their staring contest.

Hermione turned her head to see a group of four tall blokes who she didn't recognize. They were preppy and had an air of superciliousness.

"That's me. Sorry, but do I know you?" She glanced over at Draco who straightened his spine and narrowed his eyes at the men, clenching his hand around the air hockey paddles. Who the hell were these pompous looking gits?

"Harold Fowler from primary school! You remember Allen Baker, Barnes Brown, and Matthew Wilson?" The man with curly brown hair said pointing to each of his friends. He smiled a toothy grin at Hermione.

Draco had to physically restrain himself from beating the prat when he began to eye Hermione up and down with lust-filled eyes. He noticed Hermione's nose twitch and he knew that was not a good sign so he slowly made his way around the table over to her and stood close, his chest practically touching her back.

Hermione looked up at him and he didn't miss the grateful expression in her eyes. When Hermione turned back to the four boys, her eyes hardened and she saw them narrowing their eyes and sizing up Draco. She wanted to laugh. Did they really think they'd find anything about them that was better than Draco? Surely even they can't have their heads so far up their arses to think they could even compare to the man standing behind her who practically looks like an adonis.

"Yeah, I remember now. You four used to bully me and laugh about not having any friends and for having to switch to homeschooling because I was a _freak_," she said quirking up a challenging brow. Hermione felt Draco tense behind her and instinctively, she felt grabbing his hand would calm him down– which it did, but only by a minuscule.

"Oh come on Hermione, it was all just joking around," the man said trying to give a charming smile but made both Hermione and Draco think he resembled a goblin or gremlin. "We just came here to see if by any chance you'd like to catch up– that is if you're not too busy?" He said looking over at Draco.

Hermione would've thought she imagined hearing Draco growl, but she felt the grumble from his chest on her back. Draco was practically seething, but after years of masking his emotions, he didn't allow himself to give anything away. Seriously though, the audacity of these goblin and gremlin gits! They had the nerve to ask Hermione out– in front of him no less?! He felt disrespected even though he didn't really have a right to be, but he also felt disrespect on behalf of Hermione.

They bullied her, tried to play it off, then had the audacity to try and ask her to 'catch up' when she's clearly here with someone else? Granted, she wasn't necessarily _with_ him but that was all semantics. Yes, he had bullied Hermione. Even though it was all an act, it still constituted as bullying, but he apologized and would spend the rest of his life being sorry. He took responsibility for his actions and now he's trying to make it up, nothing remotely similar to what this pig-headed wanker was trying to do.

"What?" Hermione asked indignantly. "Of course I'm busy! If you haven't noticed, I'm here with someone!" She said lifting her hand that she had intertwined with Draco's.

"So is he your boyfriend then?" Harold asked snootily.

For the whole interaction, Draco had been quiet the entire exchange, only shooting them glares. He knew Hermione would become flustered from the question so he jumped in. "Yes, I am," he smirked his signature Malfoy smirk, wrapping his arms around Hermione. To his surprise, she snuggled in and wrapped her arm around him. He made a show of running his hand on her bare shoulder and didn't miss her slight shiver. Draco smirked and pulled her against him tighter, delighted in the way she was so relaxed in his arms.

"Why don't I believe that," he scoffed, his friends cackling as if he said something so funny and intelligent.

"Is there a problem here?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes before Hermione or Draco could respond. He, Blaise, and Theo, all made their way to stand behind Hermione and Draco with Pansy and Ginny off to their side. They all noticed the way Draco and Hermione had their arms wrapped around each other, but disregarded that for the moment.

"Who are you?" Harold asked with a sour expression.

"Hermione's best friend from boarding school," Harry easily lied. "The question is, who are _you?_"

Harold rolled his eyes and exchanged annoyed looks with his friends. "Hermione's old friends from primary school–"

"What a load of bullshit," Draco scoffed.

"What was that pretty boy?" Harold asked, trying to come off as threatening. By now, they had attracted every other patron's attention in the arcade.

Draco chuckled but it was void of any humor. He stepped forward and gently pushed Hermione behind him. Putting his hands in his pockets and sneering. Draco with his 6'1" height towered over them.

"I'm sure it was hard to hear considering how dense you all seem to be, but I said that was 'A. Load. Of. Bullshit.' If you hadn't noticed, or if my _girlfriend_–" 5 sets of brows all shot up in surprise. "–didn't make it clear enough, but you aren't or were never her friends. Now get lost." At that point, he was giving them a look cold enough to cause frostbite. He was a Malfoy after all and he wouldn't be one if he didn't know how to instill fear into others.

The four boys tried to play it cool, but they noticed the way they all squirmed in nervousness. "Psh, whatever. She's still a freak anyway and I'm sure you're all the same."

They made to turn around a leave but Draco wasn't having it. He chuckled darkly and grabbed a hold of Harold's sweater vest and jerked him back.

"What the fuck?" Harold startled.

Draco turned him him around, still gripping on to his sweater vest, to face Hermione who was staring at them with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Now, I think that was a rude thing to say. So I suggest, you apologize to my girl and our friends before I show you what the_ fuck_ I'm capable of," Draco said with an icy tone. He relished it when he felt the git start to tremble in fear.

"S-Sorry," Harold whispered.

Draco jerked his vest again and said lowly, "I'm sorry, I don't think they quite heard you."

Blaise, Theo, Harry, Pansy, and Ginny were all smirking. Hermione, on the other hand, was so shocked but not because of what was happening, she was shocked because she was actually getting turned on by Draco's domineering attitude. _What the heck was wrong with her?_

"I-I'm sorry for being rude," Harold said more clearly.

"Good, now leave," Draco snarled, pushing the bloke away and into his posse. They watched as the group of boys practically ran out of the place.

Draco turned around with a satisfied grin on his face and straightened out his black hoodie. "Well, I'm starving, should we go get lunch?"

All jaws were dropped. Ginny shook out of her shock first. "What the hell was that?"

"That, Red, was me being a Malfoy. We Malfoy's take care of our own...so pizza?"

They all nodded dumbly and made their way to the exit. Hermione, however, stayed rooted to her spot. She fiddled with her fingers and bit her lip.

"Hermione?" She snapped her head up to see Draco watching her with a glint in his eye.

She chuckled nervously and shook her head. Hermione placed her hand at the crook of his held out arm and they fell into synchronized steps as they followed their friends out the Arcade.

"Thank you," she said, pausing before the doors, looking up at him in amusement. "You seem to be saving me from uncouth men a lot lately."

"It was only twice, and believe me when I say it was my pleasure," he chuckled.

"Twice too many, but thank you," she smiled sweetly and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Draco blushed and cleared his throat. When he opened the door, their friends were smirking at them and he did his best to avoid their knowing looks.

* * *

**A/N:** Welp, this was a long chapter to make up for putting it up so late :( But AWW Hermione's catching feelings! YAY! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I just wanted to say thank you for reading and I hope you keep following this story! I also want to say thank you for your reviews and that I absolutely love reading them! You lovely people are all the best! 3

Love Always,to-be-Slytherin


	19. Late Night

It was nearing Christmas, but the cold weather didn't deter the group of friends from going out. Currently they were seated in Boizer's Pub for some lunch. The place was packed with patrons needing some warmth from the harsh coldness outside.

"Are you lot still friends with Daphne?" Hermione asked before popping a chip into her mouth.

Pansy's eyebrows shot up and she nodded tentatively. "Yes, we're still friends with her, though we don't hear much from her these days." She took a sip of beer before continuing. "Her family claimed neutral in the war even though they had been as big of bigots as our families. I was actually thinking about owling her, she had been my only true girl friend back then."

"Daphne wasn't supportive of the cause though. I remembered her not wanting anything to do with all those pureblood beliefs." All four Slytherins looked questioningly at Hermione. "What?" She asked. "Believe it or not, Daphne and I had gotten along pretty well back at Hogwarts. We had been partners on a few projects and I tutored her on a few subjects. She had mentioned once or twice about not believing any of that crap but couldn't say anything out of fear."

"Yeah, Daphne thinks all that blood purity tripe is complete Hippogriff shit but her sister on the other hand–" Pansy cut herself off and gave Draco a pointed look.

Draco groaned and rubbed his hand down his face while Blaise, Pansy, and Theo all snickered. "Her sister is just as bad as we were, the only difference is she truly believes it. That bint is positively bonkers."

Theo clapped Draco on the back, a wide grin on his face. "You only say that because she was absolutely obsessed with you."

Ginny and Harry perked up at this. Harry adjusted a napping Teddy in his arms so they were able to glance over at Hermione and saw her pursing her lips and staring down at her food as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"So, obsessed you say," Harry started. "I've seen her before, she's pretty. Almost perfect I dare say." Ginny snapped her head to Harry and narrowed her eyes.

"Of course, real perfection is all you, my love," Harry said with a lopsided grin.

"You two are so adorable it's actually sickening," Blaise said scrunching his nose. He yelped when Pansy slapped him on the chest.

"Don't say that," she scolded. "If anything, you need to be more like Harry. I swear you wouldn't know romance even if cupid stuck his arrow all the way up your arse." Everyone chuckled their agreement at this.

"_Anyways_," Draco said, turning back to Harry. "Astoria's like a porcelain doll– perfect and perfectly fake. She plays that whole innocent and sweet act so well, you wouldn't even sense that viper's strike from a kilometer away."

"What'd she do to you?" Ginny asked, a mischevious glint in her eye.

Draco's cheeks tinged pink and he adverted his attention back down to his food. He peeked up across from him to see Hermione now looking at him, her head tilted as if waiting for his answer.

He cleared his throat. "She tried getting her parents to persuade mine for a betrothal contract."

Hermione choked on her beer. "Isn't she two years younger than us?"

Draco nodded. His face was pinched and he looked slightly sick as he remembered the younger Greengrass sister. "When we say she was obsessed, she was obsessed. Almost borderline psychotic really. Every time a girl talked to me even with something as trivial as asking for the time, she'd go all batshit crazy telling the girl to not interact with me. I'd repeatedly tell her she and I were never going to happen but the demented bint wouldn't take a hint."

"She threatened to hex me when she saw Draco helping me with an assignment. Stupid bitch," Pansy huffed.

"One time, she cornered Theo and me when she couldn't find Draco, accusing us of trying to help him 'hide his side piece slags," Blaise shook his head in disbelief.

"When she did find me in the library because I had to study and I knew she'd never think to look there– I'm pretty sure she didn't even know Hogwarts even had a library! Anyways, she cornered me and attempted to seduce me by putting her hands on my crotch." Draco mock gagged and stuffed 4 chips into his mouth then washed it down with his beer.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all spluttered while the others were guffawing.

"It isn't funny," Draco pouted.

Theo clapped Draco on the back. "It's not that we're laughing about that whole situation. On the contrary, it's quite a repulsive thing to do– touching someone without their consent. We're laughing because while you've only ever had a small kiss with Pans, you already had your willy tickled by a hand that was not yours."

Draco flushed and spluttered. His mouth opening and closing as if he were a fish. "She did _not_ 'tickle my willy'! If anything, I was so sure she was about to castrate me by how rough she grabbed me for avoiding her. If I wasn't so shocked, I think I would've hexed her into the next century for laying a hand on me."

Everyone flew into fits of laughter even Hermione was giggling uncontrollably.

"That cow really is crazy," Ginny said as she gasped for air in between words and wiped away her tears of laughter.

"You have no idea," Draco muttered.

"Wait so what did your parents say about the betrothal contract?" This time it was Hermione who asked.

"Those bloody traitors said they'd consider it! I had to throw a damn tantrum for them to concede in letting me marry for love." As Draco said this, he never once broke eye contact with Hermione. The words floated around them in the air and Hermione had to fight her brain's natural reaction of shivering at his intense gaze.

Meanwhile, the others were slowly becoming uncomfortable, not because what Draco said was wrong, but because he and Hermione were both oozing some heated chemistry that was almost palpable. The way they were looking into each other's eyes, both not backing down, looked so deep they felt like they were intruding on an intimate moment.

"Uh...so why did you ask about Daphne in the first place?" Blaise asked, inserting his head in between them. Both Draco and Hermione jumped back, Draco scowling at the side of Blaise's head while he faced Hermione.

"I just wondered about her considering she seemed so close to you lot before. I also wanted to get in touch to see how she was doing. The last we spoke was during the battle. She had pulled me aside and told me to be careful and I told her the same."

"Wow. Didn't know about that," Pansy pondered aloud though she knew why Daphne hadn't mentioned having formed some kind of acquaintance or friendship with Hermione. They had all been keeping up their acts as blood purists that Daphne didn't think it would be smart to let that bit of information slip.

"We should owl her and invited her over for dinner tonight," Hermione said. "Give her the chance to catch up with you all and clear up some things." Hermione smiled gently at them. It wasn't the first time the four friends felt they didn't deserve Hermione's kindness, but were grateful nonetheless.

* * *

Pansy had been the one to pick up Daphne as she was the most excited to finally be reunited with one of her best friends. They floo'd into the sitting room where everyone had already been waiting.

"Hermione!" Daphne said excitedly, rushing over to engulf the surprised girl into a hug, much to the surprise of her fellow pureblood friends. She greeted everyone with friendly hugs, even Ginny and Harry– well a half a hug for Harry since his arms were full of Teddy.

"Daphne, you look so good," Hermione grinned. Daphne had always been an extremely beautiful woman. Her straight blonde hair was almost gold and fell effortlessly down her back. Her perfect pale skin made her blue eye pop so dramatically it's hard for it to not be the first thing one would notice. She had the perfect curves that had always been conservatively covered but were now shown off in figure-hugging jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Ugh, an astute observation that's a far cry from how I really feel," the beautiful, leggy blonde sighed.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked, a little too enthusiastically. Hermione noticed the way his attention was solely on her.

Daphne startled and turned, finally noticing the brunette man and her eyes widened and her mouth propped open. "Theo? Theodore Nott? Is that you? My, you have really changed!"

Theo blushed and nodded. "You look good Daph. Really good. So umm...what's been going on?"

Hermione exchanged a look with Pansy and both girl's quirked their brows. _Interesting..._

Pansy led Daphne to one of the couches and sat down, everyone else following their lead.

Daphne let out a dramatic sigh. "My family is trying to force me into an arranged marriage. As if I would marry the likes of _Marcus Flint_!"

"Marcus Flint?" Everyone gasped in astonishment, Theo louder than the rest.

Daphne nodded solemnly. "They're already preparing the contract and nuptials. I can't go through with it, I just can't!"

"Have you tried talking to your father or even your mother?" Draco asked, frowning. Daphne was most definitely not like her younger sister.

"I begged them to not make me go through with it. I even tried to ask Astoria to help me convince them but you already know that crazy bint only ever thinks about status and money! 'It'll be a good thing,' she says. They told me as long as I'm living under their roof and they're supporting me, I will do as they say. I thought after going through a war they'd learn by now that their pureblood dogma is outdated. It's barbaric! It's completely preposterous and I can not– absolutely will not– go through with it!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Daphne was sniffling into a white linen handkerchief.

"Why don't you move in here?" Hermione said suddenly, staring right at Daphne. Everyone's head shot up and turned to Hermione. A look of confused disbelief etched on every face. "That is– if you don't mind Harry."

"I think that would be a great solution," Ginny nodded encouragingly at both Daphne and Hermione before turning to her boyfriend.

"I really wouldn't mind that. There's plenty of room here since it's just me, Teddy, and Hermione living here. Though Ginny visits mostly every day and lately this lot has been too. It's not like there isn't a limited amount of space so I say why not if it'll get you away from that horrendous bloke and free from your parent's tutelage. Plus, Hermione told us about how you used to be friendly towards her back at Hogwarts."

"Tutelage?" Hermione chuckled with raise brows.

Harry grinned and shrugged. "I wouldn't be your best friend if I hadn't picked up some of your vocabularies."

"Fair enough," Hermione laughed then turned to Daphne. "So what do you say?"

Daphne burst into tears, startling everyone, before jumping from her seat and engulfing Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and even Teddy, as much as she could. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I promise I won't be a burden, I'll clean, I'll cook, I'll do anything! Just thank you!" She was blubbering now, making the trio quite awkward.

Hermione pat Daphne on the back and the girl finally extricated herself, wiping her tears and snot away with the handkerchief. If her parents or sister saw her now, they'd turn their noses up in distaste at the 'lack of manners'.

"We can help you move in tomorrow," Pansy offered.

"And we can get your room ready," Hermione smiled.

Daphne was nodding furiously, a grin splitting her flushed skin.

"Sorry, Daph, I love you, but if I have to see your sister again, it'll be too soon. I'll just help Hermione, Harry, and Ginny ready your room–"

"–Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but I won't be here tomorrow. I have something with my family." Ginny smiled, but there was a hint of sadness to her tone. Harry rubbed her back soothingly, knowing that 'something' was her and her family helping George open the shop back up.

"It's okay, Ginny. I truly appreciate it anyways." Daphne turned to Draco and smirked. "You know Astoria is still hoping to get a contract going. Been pestering our parents to owl yours once they're able to have an outside connection."

Draco paled and shook his head furiously. "NO! Absolutely not. Your bloody bigoted sister will not become the next Missus Malfoy. I will not allow that! I'd rather Avada myself!" He glanced over to Hermione who was snickering along with Harry and Ginny. Blaise and Theo were outright guffawing while Pansy looked exasperated.

Daphne noticed where his eyes went to and she narrowed her own. She glanced briefly to Hermione then turned her attention back to Draco. When she smirked, Draco sighed a nodded subtly.

"I knew it, she mouthed to him.

When everyone had finally calmed down, they continued chatting in the sitting room as if they had been friends since forever while Kreacher made dinner.

"You know Potter, I'm surprised this is Grimmauld Place. It looks way better than it did the last time I saw it." Draco said appraisingly as he looked around.

"Ahh, thank 'Mione for that. She seriously has a keen eye for design."

"Really? Hermione, you're amazing at interior design! You must help me decorate my future home," Pansy implored excitedly.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, and I'd be happy to."

A pop of apparition behind them caught their attention. Kreacher came trudging in announcing dinner was ready in the dining room and with a bow, apparated away.

"Didn't know that slimy tool was still alive," Draco mumbled. Hermione gasped and swatted him on the chest. "Ow, woman!"

Hermione crossed her arms against her chest and glared. "Don't talk that way about Kreacher, he's perfectly nice–"

"Hermione, the wrinkly twerp used to be so mean to me when I was a kid," he pouted.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Were you mean to him first?" When Draco didn't respond she smirked. "Thought so," she giggled. Draco scowled as they both followed their friends to the dining room.

"No, but Kreacher is actually really nice now. I think after years of being abused and who his 'masters' were, he was just used to being horrid."

Draco shrugged. "I guess we'll see, but if that grumpy thing says something I won't be responsible for what I do," he mocked sigh before smiling and winking down at Hermione. She faltered and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Her cheeks felt heated and she quickly averted her gaze to the floor.

Draco smirked to himself and bit his lip, his heart thumping at her adorableness. He really couldn't believe the progress he was making with her. There were the moments Draco was so convinced he should just let her go. That he wasn't good for her, but damn it all, he wanted her. He was selfish and he was a Malfoy. He wouldn't give her up even if he should.

* * *

Dinner had been an entertaining affair. They had been reminiscing about their Hogwarts days– the good ones of course. Daphne talked more about Astoria's obsession with Draco, much to his displeasure. The only thing that had lifted his spirits was when Hermione turned to him and gave him a sympathetic smile. After that, stories about Astoria's obsession with him all went through one ear and out the other. Only Hermione's beautiful face full of mirth was on his mind.

Currently, they were once again in the media room. Since Teddy had long gone to sleep, everyone, including Harry, was drinking, throwing back shots. Hermione was sticking to butterbeer for now. She told Harry she could take care of Teddy in the morning and at the same time didn't feel like getting pissed. Honestly, she was just craving some ice cream and fresh air.

Draco, too, decided he didn't want to drink. It totally wasn't because Hermione wasn't. _Psh_.

Hermione stood, deciding that a late-night drive to get some ice cream then star gaze sounded like a good idea.

"Are you lot sleeping over again?" She asked, fixing her rumpled up hoddie and yoga pants.

A chorus of yes went around. The only one who wasn't was Ginny.

"Make sure you and Ginny take a hangover potion before you floo her home. Molly will have a right fit if she sees her daughter drunk and who knows what Ron would do," Hermione said, patting Harry on the back.

Draco hurriedly stood and rushed after Hermione before she left through the door. He was confused about why she was leaving. "Hey, Granger, where you going?"

Hermione smiled. "I haven't heard you call me Granger lately. But if you wanted to know, I was planning to take a late-night drive to get some ice cream then go stargazing." She saw as Draco's smile faltered.

"D-did you want to come?" Hermione was secretly hoping he would say yes but at the same time, she was hoping he wouldn't take her offer. Her feelings were confused as it was and she needed time to actually think. Her runs only did so much. But the idea of spending some time with Draco, just the two of them, felt...tempting. That infuriating fluttering sensation in her stomach returned, something that quite often happened a lot around him, and the beat of her heart was now racing.

Draco felt a thrill of excitement run through him. _She was offering to spend time together– alone!_ He had to clench his fists to stop his hands from shaking but he was still able to feel the pounding in his chest and hear it in his ears.

"I would love to join you," he grinned toothily. Hermione blushed and nodded before leading the way out.

"I'll bet anyone 20 galleons something happens between them tonight," Blaise slurred.

"I bet they'll fuck like bunnies. The sexual tension is already there. Seriously, sometimes I feel like I'm about to watch a porno," Harry grimaced.

"What's a porno?" Theo asked.

Harry's eyes widened and he pursed his lips. "You know, I'll tell you some other time."

Theo nodded. "I don't think they'll fuck. Granger strikes me as someone who wouldn't just give in to it like that. She's probably overthinking what _she_ feels. Draco on the other hand, while that dumbass is eager, he's too much of a romantic. I bet they'll snog."

"I'm with Theo on this," Ginny said, raising her shot glass to him.

"Hey," Harry pouted.

Ginny shrugged but pecked him on the cheek.

"Hmm. I'm with Harry," Daphne said and Blaise agreed.

"I'm with Theo," Pansy smirked.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked the short distance to her car around the corner. The harsh winds filled the silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. The mere presence of each other was almost like the warmth that kept the coldness at bay.

"This is my car," Hermione said shyly as she unlocked the doors. "I've had my license since I was 16."

"Hmm. I've always wanted to learn how to drive," Draco said as she got into the driver's side and him into the passengers.

"I could teach you– t-that is if you want me to? I mean I'm pretty sure I'd be a dreadful teacher so you should probably learn from a professional–"

"Hermione," Draco interrupted. Her nervous rambling was endearing, really. "I'd rather you teach me than some random muggle– not that I don't like muggles, I just trust you more. I appreciate your offer." And there it was again. That smile. The smile that always made Hermione's heart flutter and her breath catch. He was truly beautiful.

Hermione cleared her throat, her already pink-tinged cheeks from the cold turning even darker. They drove the short distance to an ice cream shop with the radio on to fill the silence, making short talk here and there.

"So tell me, why ice cream in the freezing cold and at the dead of night?" Draco asked as Hermione parked the car.

Hermione giggled. "I don't know. I was craving something really sweet and thought what the hell. It's also a nice comfort dessert."

Once they returned back in the car, ice cream in small cups in their hand, Hermione began the somewhat lengthy drive to her secret spot. She never even brought Harry up there but when she decided to bring Draco, she didn't have to think twice. For some reason, she knew he wouldn't ruin the sanctuary it provided her.

Draco was confused when Hermione stopped in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but greenery surrounded them. "Uhh...you're not planning to kill me are you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but he noticed the corners of her mouth turn up. "No, I don't plan on killing you...at least right now."

"Cheeky," he chuckled. They both got out of the car and he rounded the car to Hermione's side.

"Are you mad? It's freezing," he exclaimed when she took off her jacket.

"Are you a wizard or not? I put a warming charm on myself." He watched as she transfigured her jacket into a fluffy blanket and became even more confused when she climbed the back of her car to the roof and settled the blanket over it before casting a cushioning charm and transfiguring the pins she removed from her hair into pillows. Now he was intrigued and at the same time, felt the clench in his abdomen imagining what they could be doing.

Hermione stood at the edge of the car roof and extended her hands. Draco looked at her confusedly.

"Just take my hands and come up here," she huffed.

Draco narrowed his eyes but nodded. He stepped on the bumper of the car and grabbed her warm hands in his, surprised she was strong enough to pull him up.

He watched as she settled on one side of the blanket, lying dowing and propping her head up on a pillow. She patted the spot next to her and the rate of his heart crescendoed as he neared. Assuming the same position as her, he gazed at her while she stared up at the sky. The roof was big enough for them to fit comfortably next to each other and had them close enough that they were practically sharing body heat. Draco was so close to her he knew he would be able to count all the freckles on her face and if he moved just a little, he would be able to kiss her.

Hermione held her arm out and removed her hair tie, transfiguring it into another fluffy blanket big enough to drape over them. She didn't know what was compelling her to do all this. She knew she didn't have to go the extra mile but she couldn't help but want him to experience this place like she did.

Finally turning on his back and subtly scooting a bit closer to her, he looked up at the sky and gasped. How had he not noticed it before? Oh, right. He was too busy staring at Hermione.

"Beautiful isn't it," she whispered. She was admiring the inky black sky filled with stars shining like diamonds. The full moon looked somehow bigger here and was the only source of light.

Draco whispered a _yes_ then turned to face her. "Beautiful." The glow of the moon illuminated her skin and he thought she looked like a goddess.

Hermione could feel his penetrating stare and forced herself not to blush. If she turned to look at him she knew she'd get lost in the depths of those expressive eyes staring at her.

Draco turned back to look up at the sky and remembered how he used to star gaze on the grounds of Malfoy Manor or at the astronomy tower when he was at Hogwarts, but those experiences paled in comparison to being next to the woman he loved, just admiring the two majestic views. It brought back his beliefs of soulmates– that the idea the universe had a plan, a plan for both of them.

He was brought out his thought's by Hermione's soft voice. "There you are," she said pointing to the constellation he was named after.

Draco smiled and hummed. "Do you like astronomy?"

Hermione glanced at him then back to the sky. "I always have. I love the whole concept of astronomy. The stars– the constellations– make me a believer that the whole 'written in the stars' saying is true." Draco's breath caught as he gazed at her talk. She was as much in love with astronomy as he was. Her face had a way of lighting up when she talked about something she was passionate about and Draco thought the stars nor the moon could compare to the light she is.

"But space, the physical universe, is so vast and simply so amazing. The phenomena of space had always been like magic to me, even before I found out I was a witch. I was always amazed at how the universe is infinite. There is no telling what goes on. For all we know there could be another Earth and another us, there could tens, thousands, hundreds– it's just crazy and brilliant at the same time."

I love the visual aspect of it, it's what drew me in the first place. But what made me fall truly in love is the history of what we humans and primitive life forms observed and experienced, though, what we also don't know what we yearn to know and learn, makes the phenomena, makes the whole concept of astronomy awe-inspiring. I mean do we determine our fates or were they already written in the stars? Is life written in the stars and executed by the universe or is it merely just science and the chaos theory of the butterfly effect where something so minisule can happen that triggers a more complex effect?"

The universe is stupendous. It's cruel really that it's so vast and unknown that we won't be able to learn everything and anything about it, but I think in some way that's a good thing. It makes life more thrilling not knowing everything, don't you think?" She turned to Draco who had been so consumed in her raphsodize of her thoughts. He had an unfamiliar expression on his face. Hermione knows what that look is, she's seen it on Harry's face when he watched Ginny, but Hermione didn't want to think– didn't want to believe– that Draco Malfoy would ever look at her like that.

They had gotten closer in such a short amount of time she dare say they were friends. The rapid speed of how their relation progressed was mind-boggling she was still trying to catch up. But what he made her feel was what made the timing of everything inconsequential. Anthony Liccione once said, "timing is everything." Perhaps it hadn't been fast at all. They had known each other practically their entire lives, and maybe, this was what the timing was.

Hermione had been so confused about her feelings. For so long she had been wrapped up in heartache from the war that she felt guilty for being happy when she was with him. She wanted to convince herself that she couldn't possibly feel anyway about Draco romance wise and he wouldn't feel the same about her. She tried to convince herself that them two together wouldn't work, but try as she might, she couldn't help but think there was some electric pull between them and when finally brought togther, something akin to magic would resonate.

There was something between her and Draco that she played off as being confusing feelings when really she had been fighting them, now she seemed maybe it wouldn't be so bad to dip into the vast unknown. After all, she was the one who said life is more thrilling when we don't know everything and she positively did not know if whatever it was between her and Draco was a mere attraction or something more, something that had been written in the stars.

As Draco had listened to her passionate sentiment, he thought about how he always knew she was brilliant, but having heard her go on about this topic– his favorite topic no less– made him see that she was truly phenomonal and extraordinary. He knew he must look like a love-sick fool with the way he was staring at her, but he found he just didn't care.

Draco had hidden his feelings for so long that he didn't want to do it anymore. He would scream his love at the top of his lungs right there on their little bed atop the automobile roof. She was now facing him, a wide-eye almost wary expression on her face. She was blushing and he knew it wasn't from the cold since on top of the warming charms, they were snuggled under a warm blanket, their own body heats radiating off each other.

The smell of nature carried around them, but her scent was the only thing passing through his senses. Her eyes which looked like firewhisky with golden specks in the day looked like molten chocolate at night and he found himself once again lost in the depths of those expressive eyes that has seen too much, much like his might.

Neither knew how long they had been staring at each other. The breaking point had been Draco had turned his entire body to face her. He was so close to her if he just tilted his head, he would be able to nuzzle that tempting neck of hers.

Draco for a moment, worried she would be able to feel the pounding of his heart, then he found he didn't much care. If he couldn't speak, let his heart, right? After all, it only really beat for her.

Hermione pulled her bottom lip between her teeth when she too, turned her body. They were now chest to chest, almost similar to how it had been when he had comforted her and held her after her panic attack. Their noses were practically touching and they could both feel the others pant of breath across their own lips. It was intoxicating.

When Draco's eyes dropped to her lips, Hermione would swear, his molten eyes darkend to almost black. She would say that his pupils were dialted, but it was hard to tell in the darkness.

The compel to release her tantalyzing bottom lip from between her torturous hold was so strong, Draco had to clench his fist, his nails biting the palm of his skin painfully boarder excruciating. It would be so easy to tilt her head and capture her lips with his. The only thing stopping him was the fear of rejection. He loved Hermione too much that the thought of her not wanting him could possibly lead to a death by a broken heart. A bit dramatic, but that's how it felt.

It was too tempestuous. Draco briefly wondered if he was a masochist because he found that maybe a broken heart would be worth it for just one taste. Although he knew, that one taste will never satiate his thirst for her.

Draco wasn't experienced at all. A measly kiss with Pansy was beyond nothing compared to the fantasies– the very detailed fatasies– he had of Hermione. While the fantasies of him taking her and her taking him in every way possible were recurrent, the one that seemed to play through his mind 24/7 was finally feeling those soft pink lips he loved seeing move as she smiled, laughed, and spoke, against his.

Whatever she is willing to give him, he'll take because having her in his life is better than not having her at all. He'd experienced that before and by Salazar, Draco knew he never wanted to go back to a life without Hermione in it, his or not.

Soon enough, he began to lean forward. If one taste was all he'd get, then damn it all and damn him because he'll take it. He's selfish and he was still a Malfoy.

Hermione watched as Draco's eyes darted down to her lips. She saw the desire in his dark eyes and once again, her breath caught in her throat. The swarming in her gut turned to a full circus and she felt the clench and throb of her need. It was amazing at what just one look of his could do to her and by Gods, it was addicting.

When he began to lean forward, all voice of reason on why this might not be such a good idea disapeared. She already allowed herself to accept that she felt something for him, so really, why shouldn't she indulge herself in what she wanted for a change?

For so long Hermione did things out of expectations. She put others first because that was who she was. She let herself be consumed by anger towards the very person in front of her because of something she had realized was neither of their faults. Hermione had asked Harry if it was selfish that she didn't have anything left to give, but maybe she did have a little something left inside of her. Maybe she could give herself and Draco a chance at happiness.

When Draco was a hair-breath's away, her eyes slipped shut and she let out a soft exhale of the breath she had been holding in. Draco watched her eyes slip shut and excitement and anxiousness ran through his body. It was like he was high off adrenaline. She was going to let him kiss her. _She was really going to let him kiss her_. If this was a dream, Draco didn't want to wake up.

The teasing of her warm breath on his lips was the push he need to slip his own eyes shut and finally, after years of only dreaming, pressed his own lips to hers in a soft kiss almost like a feather landing on a pillow. But the feeing was absolutely electric.

Hermione pulled away after what seemed like ages of bliss. Draco feared she'd regret it and anxiousness and pessimism ate at him.

Their eyes blinked open and once again, they found themselves staring into the depths of each other's soul. Hermione's eyes dropped to his lips, remembering how soft they had been on hers just a moment ago. Remembering how just one touch could make her lose all coherent thought. She watched as his pink tongue darted out to lick his lips and the captivating gesture made her want to kiss him again.

Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his mouth and slowly, she brought her palm up to his cheek cupping it. Draco leaned into her warm touch and before he knew it, she was pulling him in for another kiss. This time she pressed their lips fully together with more pressure.

Draco didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he wanted more. More of her kisses, more of her touches, just _more_.

He wrapped his arm around her waist a pulled her closer. She was moving her lips against his but he didn't know what to do.

"Follow my lead," she whispered hoarsely against his lips before connecting them again.

Draco forced himself to relax and just give in to his instincts. He slanted his head and parted his lips to move properly with hers in a seductive dance. Hermione's hands moved from his cheek to the nape of his neck when she ran her fingers through his hair. Draco felt himself slowly going crazy and deepening the kiss without really realizing it.

Hermione wanted more. She needed more. She darted her tongue out and licked the seam of his lips. Draco gasped and Hermione licked his lips once more before pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Draco was timid at first, using his tongue to make small caresses on hers. When Hermione let out a moan only then did he realize he was hard, very hard. The ache in his navel was driving him crazy and at last, his control snapped.

Much to her surprise, he began exploring her mouth with fevor and enthusiasm that he had been holding back. This was beyond his wildest dreams.

The ache in Hermione's core was becoming unbearable she needed friction but she didn't want to move too fast. She felt Draco's hand twitch and knew he was holding on to his self-control as much as she was.

Small pants and moans drove them both into a frenzy and they were kissing each other as if they were the other's breath.

Draco was almost delirious in sensation. He always imagined kissing Hermione to be amazing, but this, now, was indescribable and he never wanted to stop. He felt the twitch in his erection when she groaned and he wanted nothing more than to thrust against her.

Hermione was not oblivious to the hard anatomy pressing against her belly. In fact, she was almost excited knowing that she could illicit such arousal from Draco, someone who had always seemed too perfect for her. She knew she had to stop. They both did. But just because they had to didn't mean they wanted to.

Their frantic snogging slowed down until they finally pulled away from each other, but maintained the closeness. They were both breathing hard and trying to catch their breath. Simultaneously after what just happened sunk in, twin grins split their faces. Draco rested his forehead against hers as he breathed in her incotxicating scent, Hermione doing the same.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he whispered.

Hermione's head jolted back and her eyes widned. "R-really?"

Draco nodded and sighed. "I've wanted you since I first met you." _I've wanted you, but I've also loved you since then._

"Draco..."

Draco shook his head. "I know I've done so much to you that you couldn't possibly believe me– shouldn't believe me– but I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it if you let me. If you give me a chance, I can be good to you, Hermione. I'll do everything to make you happy, to help you heal from the past. We can help heal each other," he said. His eyes were pleading and sincere.

Hermione's eyes flickered between his and she fought herself on whether she should or not. When he pressed his forehead to hers, eyes clenched shut, he whispered another _please_ against her lips before softly kissing them then pulling away almost immediately.

"Please give me a chance," he begged hoarsely. And with that last look into his expressive eyes and beeseching expression, her mind was made up. She wanted him.

"Yes," she whispered before pressing her lips to his once more. She felt him grin as he adjusted himself so he was able to cradle her face in both his hands and kiss her deeply. Chants of _I love you_ played over and over in his mind and Draco knew he'd never felt more happier and complete in his life.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my gosh everyone! This is by far the longest chapter of the whole story ahh! I hope you loved it because it was one of my favorite chapters I've written so far! I love you beautiful people and thank you for reading, there's so much more to come so I hope you keep following! 3

Love,

to-be-Slytherin


	20. What Happened

**Flashback**

Draco looked up at the place that was once his home but was now sacrilegious. Malfoy Manor had never been the warm inviting home it should have been but it was _his_ home and had been for 18 years– well actually more like 16; it had stopped being his home when that monster and his death eaters had taken over.

He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. The pops of apparition didn't startle him, he had become used to being on edge and always expecting something. What did startle him, however, was the firm hand that grasped his right shoulder. He turned his head and saw one of his best mates, Theo Nott, giving him an encouraging nod. Behind him was Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"How do they expect me to live here after everything that's happened?" Draco whispered.

As part of Draco's release conditions, he had to stay at the manor until the curse breakers and aurors had cleared it of dark magic and dark objects. In actuality, they knew it was a form of punishment and insurance so that he couldn't run away if they found something they could charge him with. He knew many people were hoping they found something, no one was comfortable that he was now free. They've all made it abundantly clear by the way he was threatened upon his release at the ministry.

"They're just trying to punish you. They've seen your memories and know what horrors you've faced here." Blaise said in contempt.

Draco clenched his jaw and turned to his friends. "Maybe I deserve just that. And I don't need to be living in the manor for memories to come back because they're on constant replay. Every. Single. One. And you want to know the worst one, the one that has me waking up screaming and wishing I could just Avada myself or wishing that Potter had actually killed me with that dark curse in 6th year so I didn't have to live through it? Potter mentioned that we were captured by snatchers, remember, and they were brought back here, to the manor. They were filthy and dirty and seriously malnourished. Almost unrecognizable, Potter more than the other two because Granger hexed him to disguise him.

"When I was brought forward to identify them, I knew it was them. I knew I couldn't outright lie because while Granger and Weasley didn't look like they had before, it was still obviously them if someone were to look and remember hard enough. They couldn't just summon the Dark Lord until we could confirm, though, so I stalled as much as I could. But then, just like usual, trouble followed them. Bellatrix found out they had the Sword of Gryffindor which was supposed to be in her vault. She went absolutely bonkers and you know what she did? She sent Weasely and Potter to the dungeons and kept Granger. Said she wanted to have a _conversation_ with her 'girl to girl'."

"Oh, Draco..." Pansy whispered hoarsely. Draco clenched his eyes shut, his breath ragged as he replayed the scene in his head, and nodded.

"Bellatrix crucio'd her over and over again, and just like the stubborn little lion she is, she never relented. Then Bellatrix grabbed her cursed dagger and fucking branded her with the word m-mu-mudblood. After that, Granger just sort of gave up. She was almost passed out from the screaming and crying, and the pain. But when she saw that word I just saw her look up to the ceiling and it was almost like all the fight she had in her had left, like she was ready to die. Then as always, the wonder duo finally came in and saved the day, but before they could escape, Bellatrix held Hermione hostage, dagger to the neck. I remember seeing the blood dripping down her throat and the blood dripping down her arm and all I could think of was that we were wrong– that I was wrong– so fucking wrong because her blood looked exactly like mine and everyone else's. I let Potter disarm me and Dobby helped them escape.

"All I could fucking remember is feeling relief when they vanished, but that relief turned to guilt and hatred. Hatred towards myself, the Dark Lord, my parents, but at that moment, it was specifically at Bellatrix and myself. I hated her and wanted to kill her with my bare hands for what she did to Hermione, but it was nothing in comparison to what I wanted to do to myself because I absolutely despised myself for not helping her, for not doing anything. I just stood there and watched her take it, I tried telling her I was sorry but what good would that do? I was still the coward I always was." Draco hadn't realized tears were streaming down his tormented eyes that were trained down on the cobblestone pathway. He didn't want to look up and see the expressions on his friend's faces because he was sure they would portray repulsion.

It was quiet for a long while. The wind was howling and the sky was growing darker, yet no one made to move.

"You're in love with Granger," Pansy said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Draco looked up to Pansy and saw a look of understanding across her face. The words were all choked up in his throat and all he could do was nod.

Pansy gave him a sad smile. "I figured. You always had this look on your face– in your eyes– when you looked at her. I remember wishing you looked at me that way but I finally accepted that it was never going to happen."

"I'm sorry," Draco said.

Pansy shrugged and grinned. "Don't be, I'm quite happy with Blaise," she intertwined her fingers with Blaise who gave her a kiss on the head.

Theo cleared his throat. "So you're in love with Granger and have been since..."

"Since I first met her."

"Oh," was all he could say in response.

"Look, Draco–"

"Look, nothing, Theo," Draco cut him off once again. "I'm staying here– as if I had a choice anyway– until the ministry clears it and the Wizengamot decides my parent's fate, for now, I'm staying here."

"And what options have you given yourself after?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked back at the daunting building then turned back to his friends. "The muggle world couldn't be as bad as our world."

"Are you being serious," Pansy asked.

Draco shrugged. "Pans, when I was released after my trial, I had nothing but death threats shouted at me and even a few hexes. I'm petty sure the aurors weren't trying that hard to deflect them. And it wasn't just me people were threatening, they slew threats at you lot as well. I don't know, in the three months I've been in Azkaban I've had plenty of time to think about it. There's not much here for us in the wizarding world. Everyone hates us and would be glad if we dropped off the face of the Earth.

"I was thinking that maybe since I could finally freely accept everything I grew up learning was complete rubbish, I might as well see what the muggle world has to offer because I'm sure at this point, there's so much more than what the wizarding world could– not like I deserve it though. And maybe, you three could think about coming with me." He didn't give them a chance to respond. Instead, he turned around and began his trek down the cobblestone pathway towards the place that he used to call home.

* * *

It had been a trying two weeks of Draco's life. The day after his release was the beginning of his parents trial which had lasted 2 days, because while there was so much evidence against them there was the Chosen One's testimony for them. Ultimately they had been given a sentence too lenient. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were now able to come home from Azkaban and serve out their house arrest.

Much to his surprise and everyone's outrage, all the Malfoy parent's had received was house arrest and their magic being monitored. Draco knew they meekly avoided Azkaban because they had deflected before the final battle and because of Potter's testimony that Narcissa had lied to the Dark Lord about Potter being dead which was the catalyst that allowed the light side to win in the end.

In the span of those two weeks, while the curse breakers and aurors cleared the manor, Draco had more time to ponder about the 'what next' in his life. He spent those two weeks holed up in his bedroom when he wasn't present for the investigations. He didn't want to go out, he just couldn't. The elves kept him fed, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo would come visit through the floo and understood him when he expressed his feelings about not wanting to spend any time outside of his room, and he had his own collection of books to keep him entertained, but nothing ever filled the void of loneliness and guilt that consumed him. Nothing ever helped him when he woke up screaming in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep.

Those two weeks also allowed him and his friends to talk more about moving to muggle London. They all agreed it would give them that sense of freedom and with that, they decided to move. After Theo's father and Pansy's parents had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, a decision neither of them really minded, they began looking for flats and houses. All four combined had money that would last for generations at their disposal yet they settled on flats in a more reserved area of muggle London.

Draco took a deep breath, opened the expansive doors of the manor, and awaited his parent's arrival with the aurors. He could distantly see 2 figures in auror uniforms pop in at the entrance of the gate then another Auror apparating in with a woman and another with his father. He watched them walk down the pathway towards him, managing to keep his expression void of emotions.

When they all stopped in front of him, he avoided his parent's eyes.

"Mister Malfoy," the dark-skinned and strict looking auror nodded. His name was Salim Atkinson and while he had an aggressive demeanour he was a very down-to-earth man. He was the one who led the investigation on the Manor in those 2 weeks and was the only one out of all the aurors and curse breakers who had been open to talking to Draco.

"Mister Atkinson," Draco greeted back. "Thank you for your work."

"Of course. We'll be warding your home as a condition of your parent's release. They won't be able to leave the premises nor are they allowed any sort of contact with anyone other than you and a ministry assigned house-elf."

"A ministry assigned house-elf?" Draco asked.

Salim nodded. "We understand that you had freed your house-elves that weren't... erm... killed by Voldemort." He heard his parent's sharp intake of breath. "But the ministry assigned house-elf is like your own, the only difference is they cannot perform any task that is not approved by the ministry."

Draco nodded, a bit relieved.

"We'll also be setting a sort of tracking device on them, a muggle contraption called an ankle bracelet, only it will be modified. The wards are secure but this is just more reassurance. Not only will it track where your parents go, but it also counter any spells and potions with the exception of those of healing. So if your parents were to try and polyjuice themselves as you to walk through the wards, while the wards will be able to detect it and still keep them in, the ankle bracelet won't allow the potion to take effect."

Draco's brows rose, impressed. "That's some brilliant bit of magic."

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, my team and I will begin."

"Of course. If you need me, just send a Patronus. Excuse me." Draco spared a quick glance to both his parent's who looked as if they wanted to say something and turned to leave.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were in the dining room eating in complete silence when Draco found them. They both looked up at his stoic face.

"Draco–"

Draco held up a hand to stop his father from continuing. "Now that you two are back, I've decided to move out. That is all." He turned to leave but was stopped by his mother's soft and shaky voice. The same voice he heard pleading to his father not to let her son get mixed in danger.

"Darling, maybe we should talk–"

"Mother, please. Not now. I-I'm not ready." And with that, he left to finish packing.

Draco was waiting at the gate for his friends to arrive so they could side-along to their new homes. He didn't wait long as they apparated not 5 minutes later in front of him.

"How are they doing," Blaise asked seriously.

Draco looked down at the cobblestone pathway and pursed his lips then looked back up to his friend. "Don't know really. Haven't really spoken to them beyond telling them that I'm leaving. I could barely even look at them."

Blaise nodded silently.

"Well, ready to start our new lives?" Pansy asked holding out her hand to Draco.

Draco stared at it for a moment before he reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He turned his head to look back at the manor and grimaced. "Yes. I'm more than ready." He turned back to his friends– his family– and with a pop they all disapparated.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my beautiful readers! You all don't know how sorry I am that it's taken a while for me to update life has been completely crazy. My mental health had been horrible but I'm slowly gaining my strength back. Happy new years my lovelies and I promise, you'll be seeing at least 1-2 updates a week.

Love always,

to-be-slytherin


	21. Taking Things Slow

"I want to take things slow," Draco said softly as he watched Hermione watching the sky.

Hermione turned her head towards Draco and gave him a soft smile. "I do too." She sat up and cuddled the blanket against her. "To be honest I'm still trying to learn how to trust you."

Draco sat up as well and brushed a curl away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I know that, and that's why I want to take things slow. I don't want to court you just yet, I want to you to know me fully and become comfortable with me. I want to know you fully. I just wanted to make it clear that I have intentions to court you one day– hopefully soon."

Hermione didn't say anything. She just smiled and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder.

"To be honest I've never dated anyone. You know that by now. I've never courted anyone either so pardon me if I get quite...lost. I only know what my upbringing expects in courtship rules, which by the way, is very archaic." He let out a nervous chuckle and Hermione felt her heart throb.

"There are no directions or guide on how to court someone or how to date. Everyone relationship is different. You just...take it day by day."

"Take it day by day. I could do that," he grinned.

Hermione bowed her head to hide her smile. This Draco Malfoy was the polar opposite from the one she's known growing up and she's quite enjoying getting to know him. And dare she say, she could clearly see herself falling for him, and she just might be on her way already.

"Don't hide your smile," he said lifting her chin with his finger. When she looked at him confusedly, he blushed and cleared his throat. "I quite like seeing you smile."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat. "I quite like yours too– when you do smile that is," she stuttered out at the end. At the way he averted his eyes, embarrassed, Hermione let out a soft giggle. They lied back down and continued star gazing, enjoying the comfortable silence and the warming presence of each other.

As Hermione stared at the sky she got the overwhelming feeling she had been here before in the exact same position. But that couldn't be right, this was the first time she brought someone here. As far as she could remember, she had been coming here alone. However, that feeling morphed into something akin to longing. As if she was missing something and her very heart was longing for it. That feeling wasn't persistent and a day-to-day feeling but sometimes she would feel a hint of longing or the extremity of it and it always bothered her because it crept out of nowhere or when she feels reminded of something familiar but she has no idea what of.

It had been happening since right before the war and she had been deducing it as to longing for her parents but deep down Hermione knew that while she'd always long for her parents, this was something else. Ever since Draco and the other Slytherins had reentered into her and her friend's lives, it had become a more present feeling. She couldn't shake the feeling something was deeply missing.

Draco noticed when Hermione's thoughts drifted elsewhere and worried she was going back to those dark times and he couldn't let that happen so he had taken it upon himself to prevent that.

"We should head back." Draco's smooth voice broke her out of her worries and she nodded. And just like that, the feeling was gone, as if the depths of her subconscious was telling her she was never supposed to feel it in the first place.

He helped transfigure everything back before hopping down the car and lending a hand to help Hermione down. She said a quiet _thank you_ and was surprised when he followed her to the driver's side to open her door.

"I could get definitely get used to this Draco," she muttered to herself when Draco closed her door and walked over the passenger's side.

OoOoO

When they got back to Grimmauld Place they were met with absolute silence and the only light were a few candles in the corridors.

"They must be asleep. We should get some rest too." Hermione said and led the way upstairs. They walked in total silence and when they got to Hermione's door Draco leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Hermione. Until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Hermione confirmed, breathless. She seems to get that way whenever he touches her. When he touches her it feels as if her skin comes alive and she's becoming addicted to the euphoric feeling.

Draco grinned down at her and gave her a flirtatious wink, exuding confidence he really didn't have at that moment before turning and walking down the hall to one of the guest rooms. He shot one last smile at her and they both entered their rooms at the same time.

Draco shut the door behind him and leaned on it. The biggest grin felt like it was permanently etched onto his face. Today was by far one of the best days of his life. He couldn't contain the flutter in his stomach and the race of his pounding heart. Hermione Granger, the girl of his dreams, the girl he's sure is the love of his life, is giving him a chance to become hers and for her to become his.

Shaking his head, he got ready for bed and for the first time, the nightmares didn't consume him.

Hermione was having a hard time getting rid of the smile on her face and the blush that seems to be a permanent fixture on her cheeks ever since Draco Malfoy entered into her life. She liked the way his smile could melt her heart and after tonight she's accepted that yes, she fancies Draco Malfoy, maybe a little more than fancied him.

Her smile had vanished in an instant the moment the galleon hanging against her chest started burning. She had charmed it and another one that Harry had to burn when the other is urgently needed.

Harry needed her.

Hermione put on her bathrobe over her pyjamas and ran downstairs. She stormed into his room and found him thrashing around in his bed mid-nightmare. She ran over and cupped his face with both hands and began trying to coax him awake.

Finally, his eyes snapped open but they were rimmed red and glassy. Hermione saw the moment he finally focused on who was holding him and her heart shattered. They both let out sobs and she held him as he sobbed into her chest as she always did with him. She heard him fall asleep from exhaustion and she soon fell asleep right after, still holding on to each other.

Harry said it was his turn for him to take care of her but Hermione didn't agree. They will always take care of each other.

OoOoO

Draco woke up early to the smell of breakfast but his first thought went back to last night and a grin had once again taken over his beautifully sculpted face. _Hermione Granger. I kissed Hermione Granger and let her know my intentions. _Giddy and feeling on top of the world, Draco got ready and went downstairs and saw Pansy teaching Daphne, Blaise, and Theo how to cook.

"Hey, there he is. So how was last night," Blaise grinned, wiggling his brows.

Draco couldn't help his grin from widening and everyone whooped.

"That's my man," Blaise clapped him on the back. "So how was it? Did miss swot take your virginity?"

Draco's cheeks pinked and he spluttered. He smacked Blaise at the back of his head and the Italian let out a hearty laugh.

"No, she didn't. And why you would think such a thing boggles my mind."

"So what _did_ she do that has our big bad Prince of Slytherin, Prince of Darkness smiling as if he could light up the entirety of England and all lands beyond?"

"Seriously, mate, who talks like that," Theo rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you two, but tell us what the bloody hell happened," Pansy said, her eyes alight in excitement.

"We went to get some ice cream then she brought me to this place where the stars and sky looked absolutely beautiful. We talked about astronomy and stargazed then...there was this moment. You know when everything just seems like perfect timing? Well, there was this perfect moment where it felt like it was just us two and nothing in the world mattered, not our pasts, not our future, nothing. It was just us and I leaned over and kissed her–"

Draco was cut off by the excited squeals from Daphne and Pansy. Theo smirked at Blaise as he cursed under his breath for having had lost the bet.

"–I kissed her and can you believe she actually kissed me back! I confessed that I've wanted her since I first met her and asked her for a chance and she said yes!"

"So are you two dating now?" Daphne asked excitedly, she didn't even care about the bet anymore she was too happy for her friends.

"No. We both agreed that we still have a long way to go before that. But I've made my intentions clear and she's accepted. Honestly, mates, nothing could make me happier than I am now, but somehow I feel like it's too good to be true. Like I should feel guilty that I'm being given something so good and pure like Hermione in my life. I can't help but feel like–"

"Don't go there Draco." Everyone startled at the voice and turned to see Ginny at the door with a comforting smile. "I heard everything and I'm truly happy for you, both of you. You've changed, you all have. Hermione wouldn't even have entertained the idea unless she saw something good in you. And believe me when I say Harry and I would have never let you out alone with her unless we trusted you.

"In the weeks that we've all started getting closer, Hermione has been more alive than she'd ever been in the last year and I believe that's because of you. You challenge her. You're not afraid to disagree and debate with her, but you're also a softie towards her. You're sweet and caring towards her. You make her blush and nervous and I know she feels something towards you, Harry and I both think so.

"Don't be so pessimistic about it and just let things run their course. But just know Harry and I support you- both of you."

Draco grinned and for the first time did something no Malfoy has ever done– he gave a Weasely a hug and had shown appreciation and vulnerability.

"Draco Malfoy hugged me, today's a day I should mark of importance," Ginny laughed when they pulled apart and Draco rolled his eyes but he was smiling nonetheless.

"By the way, Red, aren't you supposed to be somewhere with your family?" Blaise asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I am, but I came here to check up on Teddy, Harry, and Hermione. Where are they by the way?"

All five of them shrugged. "Sleeping I 'spose," Theo answered.

Ginny's brows rose and she checked her muggle watch, an old birthday gift from Hermione. "That doesn't seem right. Hermione's usually up at this time for her runs. I'll go check on them."

Ginny first went to Teddy's room and saw the baby boy still fast asleep. It was still really early after all. She then made her way to Harry's room and when she saw Harry sprawled across the bed like a starfish with one arm flung over Hermione's face while she had one leg hanging off the bed and all the blankets on her. She laughed to herself before sniffling a bit. She knew that this meant Harry had a nightmare.

Quietly, she walked over and wrote a note and left it on his bedside table. Giving both of them a kiss on the forehead, she left and made her way back downstairs.

"They okay," Theo asked.

Ginny smiled. "Harry must've had a nightmare last night because Hermione's sleeping with him right now."

All eyes darted to Draco who looked confused.

"It's perfectly innocent, believe me. They're just sleeping. They've lived in a tent for a year and I know they've gotten used to helping each other sleep after a bad night."

"This doesn't bother you?" Blaise asked with a brow raised.

Ginny pursed her lips. "At first it did because I didn't understand but now I do. It's innocent and they'd never be anything more. They're brother and sister and it'd be completely unfair for me to use something like this against them because they lived through everything together with my brother. They love each other and I trust both of them. You should too," Ginny stared pointedly at Draco.

"Of course I do," he said automatically.

"Mmm you say that but I know exactly what you're thinking and feeling. All I'm saying is don't try to fully comprehend it and nit-pick the details. Just understand that they'll always need each other. They're a package deal."

Draco nodded and thought about her words.

"Anyways, I'd love to stay for breakfast but I have to get to my family. If you hear Teddy crying it should be enough to wake either Harry or Hermione because of the sound amplification, but just in case they don't, could one of you please grab him. He might need a nappy change, a bottle of formula, and just likes being rocked for a few moments in his rocking chair. If you need instructions there should be a parchment of notes in his bookcase Hermione and Harry had written when they first started learning how to care for him."

"Notes?" Daphne questioned.

Ginny grinned. "It's Hermione Granger. She always makes notes. Trust her to make notes on how to care for an infant. Plus it was pretty useful because it taught them how to adjust what Teddy needs."

OoOoO

Hermione woke up and slapped Harry's hand out of her face. She let out a big yawn before jolting up. She turned to see Harry sprawled out snoring as usual and rolled her eyes.

"Harry," she called out. No response.

"Harry," she said louder, shaking him a bit. No response.

"Harry!" She yelled slapping his chest.

Harry jolted awake. He rubbed his chest and groaned. "Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"You weren't waking up."

"You know I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Yes, and I know this is how I wake you up every single time and every time you respond the same way."

"Right then why'd you wake me up?"

Hermione looked at him as if he was stupid, a look Harry had grown up being on the receiving end of and furrowed his brows.

"Really? You can't think of any reason why you should be up at this time?"

Harry shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you have an infant under your care?" Hermione snarked.

Harry's eyes widened and he rushed out of bed and out the room with Hermione following behind. What they weren't prepared for, however, was the disaster in Teddy's room.

Four panicked people, nappies all over the place, and Blaise rocking back and forth in the corner, looking traumatized.

"What the fuck happened in here," Harry asked, shocked.

Hermione's mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

Theo, who looked as if he was about to be in the same state as Blaise, was holding a happy Teddy who seemed to be wearing a nappy and the clothes he's supposed to be wearing wrapped around as a second nappy.

"Ginny stopped by and told us if neither of you woke up when Teddy did, then to take care of him. Said there were some instructions but we didn't anticipate it being harder than it looks," Pansy said, stressed and who seemed to have baby formula in her hair.

Harry and Hermione turned to each other and burst out laughing.

"Oi, this is no laughing matter! Blaise looks like he's about ready to cry," Daphne cried out.

This only made them laugh harder they had to hold on to each other for support.

"We tried changing his nappy but as soon as we got it opened the little devil started pissing everywhere as if he hadn't been trained! We tried using the other nappies to block his aim but in the end, Blaise became the victim. He's a bit traumatized and he smells," Draco said gruffly, glancing over at his friend. He ran his hands through his hair which looked like it had been pulled in all different directions multiple times.

Harry and Hermione fell to the floor laughing and Teddy started catching on to their excitement and began laughing as well. The boy was so happy he clapped his hands and all the lights in the room lit.

This caused everyone to still in shock.

"Did...did he just do some accidental magic?" Harry said staring at his babbling godson in the arms of a shocked Theo.

"Yes. Yes, I think he just did," Hermione said.

Suddenly they both jumped up and everyone was whooping around in joy and cooing to the very happy boy. Everyone, even Blaise had forgotten about the terror they had just faced.

"Oh Teddy, you're such a smart, smart boy!" Hermione cooed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"That's my godson. That's really my godson," Harry said, dramatically wiping away faux tears from his eyes.

Draco puffed his chest. "Yeah and that's my cousin, Potter, now hand him over here, Theo."

Before Theo could comprehend the request, Draco carried Teddy and lifted him into the air before bringing him down again. "Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant, mate! You're going to make a fine wizard!" He laughed and hugged the boy to his chest. He didn't even notice the excitement had died down to shock until he looked up and saw the expressions on his friend's faces.

"What?" He asked worriedly. "Is this okay?"

Everyone snapped out of their shock and all grinned at him.

Harry clapped him on the back. "Absolutely perfect, mate. Good job."

Draco's cheeks pinked and he looked over at Hermione who was staring at him adoringly and blushed even further. One day it'll be their kid, he vowed to himself.

OoOoO

**A/N:** Don't you just love an infatuated Draco, ugh my heart. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you, beautiful people, for continuing to follow this story.

Love Always,  
to-be-slytherin


	22. Who Was That?

It was a few days before Christmas. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Teddy were all out in London doing some last-minute shopping.

"Oh, what are we going to do? How do you buy gifts for people who have more money than anyone could dream of?" Hermione sighed, trying to figure out what to buy their newfound friends for presents.

"I think they'll appreciate anything we give them, to be honest. Maybe some muggle contraptions?" Ginny shrugged.

Harry who was pushing Teddy's stroller smiled smugly. "See this is why I thought ahead and had bought them all mobiles with our numbers already in the contacts. I made sure to put your number on speed dial for Draco, Hermione." Harry smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on his arm but she was having a hard time hiding her smile.

"Oh! Look at her blush!" Ginny teased. "Speaking of Draco, how are you two? He looked like he was having a hard time saying goodbye to you after breakfast today." she waggled her eyebrows.

"No, he wasn't," she denied but the thought still made her feel giddy.

"Yes, he was and you looked like you didn't want him to leave," Harry grinned. "You know you can talk to us about this. We know you fancy him."

Hermione sighed before a grin took over her face. "Alright! He's just...different. He's sweet and pays attention when I get lost in my rants. He doesn't mind having some quiet time just reading in the library. He debates with me and doesn't concede easily just because he assumes I'm right. He genuinely wants to get to know me and cares about whatever I have to say."

"That's well and all, but on a serious note, have you actually opened up to him- you know, about the war- about everything? Has he opened up to you?" Harry asked pointedly as they stopped near a restaurant for some lunch.

Hermione stiffened. "No, actually. We seem to avoid any heavy topic unless we have to talk about it which is rare."

"Hermione you know you can't-"

"I know, but it just seems too soon," Hermione shook her head and walked into the restaurant, requesting a table for four and a high chair from the maître d'.

Ginny and Harry shared a concerned look before following her in.

After eating, the group continued walking down Oxford Street.

"I think I'll buy the boys a PlayStation and a couple of games to go with it. For Daphne and Pansy, I think I'll get them a few designer pieces– oh and there's a book I know Draco might find interesting-"

"Ooo," Harry and Ginny cooed.

"So Draco gets a special gift then?" Harry smirked.

"It's just a boo-" the words died on Hermione's lips when she caught a glimpse of someone in her peripheral vision. She turned her head but the figure was already gone and her head began pounding. Her steps faltered and Ginny caught her before she could lose her balance.

"Woah, Hermione, are you alright," Ginny asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little–" Hermione's words cut off as she suddenly passed out on the floor.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry panicked. Because they were in muggle London now surrounded by many patrons, they couldn't apparate to St. Mungos. Instead, they allowed people to call an ambulance.

The ambulance had arrived quickly and they were preparing to put Hermione on the stretcher.

"Take Teddy to Draco. I'll ride with Hermione in the ambulance so I could confund the paramedics and apparate us to St. Mungos," Harry whispered tersely.

Ginny nodded frantically and waited for the ambulance to drive off before rushing towards the closest apparition point.

Taking Teddy out of his stroller she murmured a quiet sorry and kissed him on the forehead before apparating back to Grimmauld Place. Kneeling in front of the fireplace, Ginny floo-called for Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny?" Draco said confused as soon as he answered.

"I need you to come get Teddy quickly!" she said frantically.

"Woah, Woah, calm down! Now take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Ginny did as he said but she still looked distressed. "Harry, Hermione, and I brought Teddy out shopping in muggle London but after lunch we were just walking when Hermione fainted!"

"What?!" he blanched.

"We-we couldn't take her to St. Mungos straight away because of all the muggles so they called those muggle healers. Harry went with her to confund the healers so he could apparate to St. Mungos instead. I need someone to watch Teddy so I could meet them there!"

"Open up your floo, I'm coming with you," he demanded.

"I don't think-"

"Ginny, I'm coming with you. You could come through and leave Teddy here. He'll have Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Daphne all here to watch him."

Ginny hesitated before nodding. "Oh alright."

Next thing she knew she found herself in their flat. She was too distracted to even look around or ask where they were. As soon as she had arrived she was bombarded with questions.

"Not now, you guys. We have to go." Ginny handed Teddy to Theo as Teddy seemed to take a liking to the dark-haired man who had the same nickname as him. She passed off the diaper bag and after Draco had taken her arm, they apparated to St. Mungos.

"Is Hermione Granger here?" Draco frantically asked the mediwitch at the front desk. The young blonde woman seemed wary of him.

"I'm sorry I don't think-"

"Just tell us where she is!" He yelled, pulling at his white-blond hair.

The woman gasped and was just about to call for the guards but Ginny quickly stepped up, shooting a quick glare at Draco.

"I apologize for my friend. He's just very worried. But could you please direct us to Hermione Granger this instant?"

At the mediwitch's still sceptical and untrusting expression, Ginny groaned. "Ugh, I'm Ginny Weasely, Harry Potter's girlfriend and Hermione Granger's best friend. Now, I demand you take us to Hermione this instant."

Draco would've laughed at the comical sight of the way her eyes bulged out but he was too worried about Hermione.

"C-certainly, Miss Weasely. But may I ask, are you sure you're safe? Is Mister Mal-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Ginny hissed. "Just do what you are asked. Now."

Draco's eyes widened in shock just as the embarrassed girl flushed.

"Ri-right this way." she began walking the opposite direction she was facing with Ginny and Draco close behind.

"Thanks, Gin," Draco said genuinely.

She nodded. "No thanks necessary."

The mediwitch lead them to a corridor where they found a frantically pacing Harry.

"Harry," Ginny called out as she rushed over to him.

Harry's shoulders slumped and he enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug, breathing in her comforting scent. When he finally peeked over her shoulder and saw Draco he furrowed his brows.

"Where's Teddy?"

Draco stepped forward. "At my flat being well-taken care of. How's Hermione? What the bloody hell happened?"

Harry ran a hand through his already unruly hair. "I-I don't know yet. As soon as I got here they took her into the room to do some spell diagnostics- wouldn't let me in. Wh-what if it's from some long term damage from the war?"

"Harry-" Ginny tried calming him but he wasn't listening.

"I-if something were to happen I don't know how I'd be able to live with myself-"

"Mister Potter," A healer called out, but Harry still wasn't listening.

"I can't lose Hermione. I just can't-"

"Harry!" Ginny cried out.

"What!"

"Mister Potter."

Harry swiftly turned around, almost losing his footing.

"Yes, that's me."

The healer, a middle-aged man with greying hair smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you, Mister Potter. I'm Healer Evans." Harry shook his outstretched hand and allowed him to continue. "Miss Granger is asleep but before you go in, I need to let you know, we've run some tests." At this, his smile faltered just lightly.

"What is it?" Draco asked worriedly.

The healer seemed to be taken aback by Draco's presence but his professionalism didn't allow him to quite express it.

"Um well, how much do you know about Miss Granger's erm...condition?"

"Condition?" Draco and Ginny asked at the same time.

Harry looked at the healer and he understood what condition he was talking about.

"Everything," he said hoarsely.

"Very well. Well, other than that, while we had been checking her over, she had briefly woken up during and explained that her head had begun pounding and that's when she lost consciousness so we brought in a mind healer."

"And what exactly did the mind healer find?" Ginny asked.

"That's the problem. At first, she found nothing but memories but then stumbled upon something. Are any of you familiar with legilimency and occlumency?"

Draco stepped forward. "I am." He was wringing his hands behind his back. When either comes into play, that's never a good sign.

"Very good! Then are you familiar with a strategy in occlumency where you put up barriers sort of like walls to block out memories?"

Draco nodded. He was brilliant at it, a master really.

Healer Evans pursed his lips. Everything in Harry and Draco's blood ran cold.

"What is it?" Draco asked lowly.

"It seems, while the mind healer was examining her mind they found a barrier. A barrier that seems to have been sealed shut. It couldn't be penetrated and we didn't bother trying too hard."

"What are you saying exactly? Why not?" Harry growled, becoming impatient with this healer's slow explanation.

"It means, Potter, that some of Hermione's memories are blocked."

"Correct. However, the bigger question is whether shes doing it unintentionally, purposely or..."

"Someone's put them up. Someone's blocked out her memories," Ginny who had been uncharacteristically quiet answered.

"Yes," he answered with an apologetic nod.

"Why is this such a weird thing?" Harry asked, growing more anxious by the second.

"Because Potter," Draco answered before Healer Evans could. "They're sealed shut. With occlumency, barriers aren't sealed. They're just barriers that can be taken down if you're strong and skilled enough. It already takes a lot of strength and skill to keep the barriers up but to seal up memories like that takes powerful strength and drains a significant amount of energy from one's magical core."

"Precisely."

"Well can't we just ask her?" Ginny furrowed her brows.

Healer Evans looked momentarily uncertain whether he wanted to answer her question.

"I'm afraid that not might be beneficial for her mind. There's a term muggle mind healers use called repressed memories. It's been said that memories associated with big and traumatic events may become subconsciously blocked to protect one's mentality. And for Miss Granger, it wouldn't be very surprising for this to happen all things considered. That being said, this sealed barrier may be one of those and to jump in and ask her about it when it's been blocked for who knows how long may cause more psychological trauma. It could do more damage than good because she'll try and force that barrier open to try and remember what you're asking her to.

"Things that could trigger her to remember whether they be sights, smells, sounds, or thoughts, could all crack that barrier. We're guessing that something had triggered her but she was forcing herself to remember at the same time, that's why her head began pounding and why she ended up fainting. It was all too much too soon."

Harry rubbed a hand down his tired face. "So how do we help her crack this barrier– as you say– safely."

"There are some potions-"

"No," Harry immediately said, shaking his head. "No. She has bad effects when it comes to potions that target the mind."

Draco furrowed his brows. He remembered Hermione mentioning sleeping draughts making her nightmares worsen. He didn't know it was much more than that.

The healer pursed his lips. "The only other way is through talking or as muggles call it, therapy."

Harry nodded. "Talking. Right. Well thank you Healer Evans. Is that all?"

Once again, Healer Evans nodded and smiled kindly, his eyes and the corners of his mouth crinkling. "Yes. You may go see her now. Now if you'll excuse me." The trio all murmured their thanks as he walked away.

Harry and Draco were just about to rush in there before Ginny pulled Harry back with a jolt.

"What is it, Gin?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Earlier, when we were out, we were telling her she needed to talk more to- I mean open up more. Do you think that's what caused this?" Her eyes flickered briefly to Draco when she caught her mistake. Thankfully, he was staring impatiently back and forth from them to the door.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, maybe? Let's talk about that later. First, we need to go check up on-"

Harry was cut off by Draco immediately turning and rushing into the room.

Draco pulled a seat next to Hermione's bed and gently picked up her hand, rubbing circles on the back of it. She still looked beautiful. She'll always look beautiful.

Brushing a hair away from her face he sighed. "Thank Merlin you're alright," he whispered. He didn't even care Harry and Ginny were watching him.

"Draco will take care of her. We need to talk," Ginny whispered.

Harry watched as Draco whispered to Hermione and caressed her cheek adoringly. He nodded.

"First off, what did Healer Evans mean by 'her condition'? What condition is he talking about?" Ginny's hands were on her hips, reminding Harry so much of Missus Weasely.

Harry rubbed his temples and sighed. "It's nothing life-threatening, but Hermione made me promise not to tell anyone. It's her secret to tell so please don't ask me. You know I can't and won't tell you. She will when she's ready."

Ginny stared at him for a few moments before nodding. "She needs to start opening up and I haven't a clue on how to get her to do that. While I understand some things like being at the end of Bellatrix wand and the battle, I don't understand the extent of everything she's been through as much as you or my brother do."

Harry leaned against the wall and rubbed his face. "She talks to me but she doesn't Ginny."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"It means, she talks to me about some things but not about what we went through. We have before- briefly- but its like because we went through every single thing together, very beginning until the very end, it's like we already understand each other and there isn't a need to talk anymore about it because it's easier to move on when we're not constantly reliving it.

"I think she needs to talk to someone who has no idea about any of it. Someone who has a different perspective. Someone who could help her cope better. We both saw the same things and it's hard to talk about it with each other sometimes because of the bias there. She needs to confide in someone who will see things differently. Talking to someone else won't make it feel ask if she's reliving the past but help her accept it's all happened. I'm learning to open up more because I have you and while Hermione and I will always be there for each other it's just...different. She needs to open up to someone who will accept her."

"Draco."

Harry nodded.

"Do you think she will?"

Harry sighed. "We just need to give them time. Give her time."

OoOoO

Hermione blinked her eyes several times to adjust to the light. She felt a weight on her hand and looked over. To her surprise, it wasn't Harry or Ginny but Draco Malfoy cradling her hand against his cheek as he slept. How long had she been out cold? Where are Harry and Ginny?

Judging by how numb her hand was, she hazard a guess that it had been a long time and she found she didn't quite mind not having her hand to herself.

Draco's cheek felt warm against her hand and she smiled. Even in his sleep, he looked anxious but still breathtaking nonetheless.

Hermione reached over with her free hand and tried smoothing out his furrowed forehead with the pad of her thumb. As if he knew it was her, Draco's features immediately relaxed and sighed in contentment.

The flutter in her stomach only increased and her breath hitched. _He was so precious._

Hermione caressed her fingers softly against his cheek then down his jaw. Under her smooth fingers, she felt the prickly sensation of his stubble. She found that she liked the scratchy feeling and for a brief second, she wondered how it'd feel rubbing against other parts of her skin.

Feeling the heat in her cheeks Hermione quickly moved her hand from his jaw to her silky hair. She couldn't admit it, but she'd always wondered how his hair would feel gliding between her fingers as she combed through it- her fingers almost itched to do it and now she could.

Giving in to temptation, Hermione lightly combed through his hair. It was much softer than she imagined, almost like fine silk. It was soothing doing this and she found she quite liked doing it.

Hermione continued finger-combing through Draco's hair as she tried to recall what had happened. Her, Ginny, and Harry had taken Teddy out to muggle London for some Christmas shopping. They had been teasing her about buying Draco a book for Christmas when she saw a familiar figure in her peripheral vision. She was almost certain they had been watching her. When she turned to look they were gone and that's when the pounding in her head began. Now, all she knows is that she feels is lost and that bit of longing once again.

Growing up, Hermione had never been good at not knowing something and not knowing what exactly happened earlier and not knowing why she sometimes suddenly feels the way she feels was bothersome.

She was too lost in her thoughts and absent-mindedly running her fingers through Draco's hair she didn't notice even the slightest when he began stirring awake.

Draco woke up to the soothing feeling of someone running their hand through his hair and on occasion would scratch his scalp in way that made him want to pur.

Adjusting to the light then tilting his head slightly, noticing the crick in his neck, Draco saw the object of his deepest desires lost in thought, one hand cradled in his under his cheek and the other was buried in his hair.

His heart began pounding and he grinned to himself. Being the selfish person he was, he closed his eyes once more and relished in her attention.

Never in his life did Draco ever think he'd find himself in this position with her. In his dreams, most certainly, but he never ever believed his dream would become a reality.

The soothing ministrations were enough to make him lull him back to sleep but he knew he couldn't despite really wanting to. He heard the healer loud and clearly. Hermione needed to talk- to open up- and he desperately wanted her to open up to him.

It didn't escape his mind how she persistently tried to avoid talking about anything dark or heavy. He was the same, but he found he wanted to open up to her. He wanted to talk to _her_. While becoming vulnerable was not one of Draco Malfoy's repertoire, he found himself wanting to be vulnerable with Hermione and wanting her to be so with him. But it seemed like she had made it some unspoken rule not to bring it up unless they had to and Draco didn't want that. When he said he wanted to know all of her and for her to know all of him, he meant it.

Taking a deep breath, Draco sighed and squeezed Hermione's hand. Her hand in his hair instantly froze and she pulled away immediately when his eyes slipped open.

Draco felt almost empty without her touch and deeply missed it.

When he lifted his head to look at her he found that her cheeks were red and she was avoiding his gaze. He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out his mouth.

Hermione's eyes snapped to him and reddened further under his amused expression. Of course she missed the way his eyes had shown in mirth and adoration.

"Don't be embarrassed," he murmured, letting go of the hand he had been cradling. He grabbed her chin between his finger and thumb and gently turned her head to face him but she was still avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me," he whispered. She hesitated but did so nonetheless.

Draco smiled and he allowed himself the pleasure of caressing her jaw with his thumb before pulling his hand away.

He knew she'd be even more embarrassed if he talked about what she had been caught doing so he let it go– for the meantime that is.

"You know, you gave me quite a scare earlier. Hearing Ginny in a fit of panic tell me you were in the hospital put me in a right state."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say as she watched him with wide eyes.

Up close, Draco could see the millions of gold flecks in her whisky eyes that he loved so much. He could count the freckles scattered across her button nose and the tinge of pink still in her cheeks. _Not beautiful– bloody magnificent._

"Oh," Draco mimicked. "What happened?" he whispered, his expression turning serious.

Hermione looked down at her lap and bit her lip. It had always been hard for her to open up to anyone other than Ginny and Harry. They were familiar. They were her family. But for some inexplicable reason, she found that while she couldn't talk openly about some things to them, she wanted to with Draco. Of course, she was still reserved but she didn't get that niggling doubt whether or not she should be opening up to him. On the contrary, she found she wanted to be vulnerable with him she was just wary he wouldn't be able to understand and worried it was too soon to be talking about any of it. It was why she avoided heavy topics to begin with.

"Honestly? I really don't know. Do you ever get that feeling that something seems so...familiar?" At Draco's nod, she continued. "We were just spending some quality time out when I thought I saw someone familiar but before I could get a good look they were gone. Then suddenly, my head started hurting and that's all I could remember before everything went dark.

Draco hummed. "By familiar, in what way do you mean?" He had vowed to himself he'd get her to talk no matter how heavy the subject and this was a start.

Hermione furrowed her brows as she tried to think while Draco waited patiently.

"I-I think it was someone I knew. I had this feeling they were watching me."

This made Draco nervous. Who was watching her? Why were they watching her?

"I don't know if I'm crazy or if it's just me but I felt like I was supposed to know them but my subconscious was telling me I shouldn't."

Hermione and Draco didn't get a chance to finish their conversation as Harry and Ginny had walked right in with Healer Evans who did more diagnostics before discharging her.

OoOoO

After arriving back at Grimmauld Place, Hermione was surprised that Harry with his overprotected nature, didn't offer to walk her to her room and tuck her into bed. Instead, he volunteered Draco, much to everyone's surprise.

"Ginny and I need to go pick up Teddy and drop by the Burrow. We'll be back soon," Harry had said before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Ginny had then engulfed her into a big hug and promised to return before the couple disappeared into the green flames.

"Here, I'll walk you to your room," Draco said holding out his hand. He smiled to himself when Hermione didn't hesitate taking it.

Hermione settled herself under the covers of her bed as Draco grabbed her a glass of water. After placing it on the bedside table he took a seat on the bed next to her.

"You need to rest this mind of yours," he murmured, tapping her temple lightly.

Hermione giggled and Draco smiled.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" She asked mid-yawn.

Draco wondered if her tiredness was the reason for her candid question but he found himself not really caring. All that mattered was that she wanted to spend time with him.

"Try and stop me," he whispered.

Hermione smiled lazily as her eyes drifted shut. He waited until her body fully slumped before caressing her cheek and planting a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione."

Draco didn't leave right away. Instead, he sat in one of the chairs in her room and read a book from one of her shelves. He read and waited until Ginny and Harry returned before going back to his flat but he'd never admit that he had spent the majority of his time watching her instead of reading like he appeared to be. It seemed all he could do was watch her.


End file.
